A Morning Star
by aicchan
Summary: Apa-apaan dia barusan? Memikirkan kalau Draco tampan? Well, yeah, sejak dulu, terlepas dari sifat minusnya, bukankah Draco memang termasuk jajaran siswa tampan incaran para siswi Hogwarts; dengan rambut pirang platinum dan mata dinginnya yang tak ramah?... -Drarry- Enjoy and RR Pliss.
1. Chapter 0 : Trailer

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU, POTTER!"

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Malfoy..."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!"

**oOo**

**Another Multichap Project**

**Modified Canon**

**oOo**

"Dia itu 'Malfoy', Harry! Apa kau lupa semua yang dia lakukan padamu selama ini? Apa kau lupa kalau keluarganya yang menyebabkan Ginny hampir menjadi korban Kau-Tahu-Siapa?"

"Dia yang sekarang berbeda, Ron! Dia butuh bantuan."

"Dia bisa saja menipumu!"

"Ron, _please_..."

**oOo**

**Friendship, Hurt / Comfort, Family, Romance**

**oOo**

"Aku tidak bisa membebanimu lebih dari ini, Severus. Sudah cukup kau bertaruh nyawa demi Orde."

"Tapi Lucius temanku, Albus. Kau tidak bisa memintaku lari dan meninggalkannya sendiri dalam cengkraman Voldemort!"

"Aku akan membantumu, Snivellus. Kau tidak bisa bersenang-senang sendirian."

"Dan bukan hanya dia, tapi aku juga akan membantu."

**oOo**

**When the life turned upside down and eveything seems to be so confusing**

**oOo**

"Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya, nak... maafkan aku..."

Harry terdiam melihat adegan di hadapannya. Tak pernah dalam sedetik hidupnya dia berpikir kalau keluarga Malfoy... bisa menitikkan airmata.

**oOo**

**HARRY POTTER © J.K Rowling**

**oOo**

"Aku ada di sini, Harry... untukmu..."

**oOo**

**COMING SOON at Fanfiction (dot) net**

**A MORNING STAR © aicchan**

**oOo **


	2. Chapter 1 : The Meeting

A Morning Star

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : General / Friendship / Hurt / Comfort

**A/N : Setting di Tahun ke-6 dan mengacak total semua plot dari tujuh seri Harry Potter. **Trailer kemaren banyak yang protes 'kok pendek?'. Ahahahaha... namanya juga Trailer, ya pendek. Kan kae trailer pelem yang cuma 2 menitan gitu *kebanyakan nonton Trailer Deathly Hallows* Nah... ini Chap yang sebenernya...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 1 : The Meeting**

Suatu malam di awal musim panas, tak sewajar biasanya, hujan turun begitu lebat. Di tengah hutan rimba yang pekat, tampak siluet seseorang yang tengah berlari dengan begitu kencangnya. Nafasnya tersengal, beberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka karena dia menembus semak belukar tanpa berusaha untuk memutar jalan.

Mata keabuannya liar mencari sesuatu di sekitarnya, dan saat matanya menangkap kilat cahaya samar di kejauhan, dia pun semakin mempercepat laju langkahnya. Semakin lama dia semakin mendekati asal cahaya itu dan akhirnya dia sampai ke sebuah rumah yang seolah terpisah dari dunia.

Dengan tangan gemetar, dia pun mengetuk -menggedor- rumah itu, sekencang yang dia bisa untuk mengatasi suara hujan.

"_Please... buka pintunya... buka pintunya..."_ hatinya menjerit panik sementara kepalanya berulang kali menoleh ke belakang, _"please..."_

Saat asanya mulai padam, pintu kayu yang sedari tadi beradu dengan tangannya kini terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang pria dengan rambut hitam berminyak yang membingkai wajahnya dan turun hingga ke pundak. Pria itu memandang sosok tamu yang tak pernah dia sangka itu dengan penuh selidik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Mr Malfoy?" tanyanya pada pemuda remaja di hadapannya.

Rambut pirang platinumnya basah dan berantakan, wajahnya lebih pucat bahkan dari kulit aslinya, bola matanya yang keabuan mengisyaratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa, "Sir... _dia_ akan membunuhku... Pangeran Kegelapan..."

Detik berikutnya, kedua tangan pria itu refleks terulur ke depan dan menahan tubuh pemuda yang mendadak jatuh pingsan itu. Mata hitamnya segera menyapu ke lengan kiri si pemuda, lengan bajunya sobek cukup lebar dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati sebuah lambang yang serupa dengan miliknya terukir di lengan itu. Lambang seorang Death Eater.

.

.

Jauh dari tempat itu, di sebuah rumah yang 'tersembunyi' di lingkungan perumahan biasa, tepatnya di Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas, tampak suasana yang jauh berbeda. Kehebohan memenuhi rumah kediaman keluarga penyihir dengan semboyan _Toujours pur_ itu, rumah keluarga Black...

.

.

"Hai, Harry. Kau tampak ceria hari ini. Awal liburan yang menyenangkan, ku rasa," seorang remaja jangkung berambut merah menyapa sobatnya, Harry Potter, remaja laki-laki yang menjadi pusat perhatian dunia sihir sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Ini liburan paling spektakuler, Ron," Harry nyengir, "akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari keluarga Dursley."

Ron ikut nyengir, "ceritakan padaku!"

"Tenang saja, aku akan ceritakan sampai detailnya," janji Harry. Obrolan mereka terpotong saat seorang wanita gemuk menghampiri Harry dan memeluknya hangat, "Mrs Weasley, senang bertemu anda lagi."

Wanita itu tersenyum, "aku senang melihatmu sebahagia ini Harry," katanya, "tapi kau masih tetap kurus, nak. Harus lebih banyak makan!" wanita gemuk berwajah ramah dan penuh kasih itu menepuk kedua pipi Harry.

Harry nyengir, lalu dia menyapa anggota keluarga Weasley yang lain. Keluarga yang selama lima tahun belakangan ini telah berlaku begitu luar biasa baiknya pada Harry, seolah dia juga adalah anggota keluarga mereka.

"Nah, Harry, ini urusan orang dewasa, kau dan genk Weasley-mu ini pergilah ke atas."

Harry memandang sosok pria berambut hitam panjang yang ketampanan masa mudanya masih tampak dengan jelas di wajahnya, "oke, Sirius. Asal kau tidak lupa memanggil kami pada jam makan malam nanti," katanya pada Sirius, sang ayah baptis.

Sirius mengacak rambut Harry yang memang sudah berantakan, keturunan dari sang ayah, James Potter, sahabat Sirius semasa sekolah. Harry pun membiarkan para orang dewasa berkumpul, urusan Orde, yang membuat Harry dan yang lain kadang sebal karena mereka selalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Lupakan saja mereka!" kata Ron begitu dia, kedua kakak kembarnya -Fred dan George- juga adiknya Ginny, sampai ke kamar Harry, "sekarang ceritakan pada kami, bagaimana wajah pamanmu saat dia lihat Sirius berdiri di ambang pintunya."

Harry duduk bersila di tempat tidurnya, memandang para Weasley yang penuh antusias, "_well_... itu salah satu malam terbaik yang pernah aku alami," kata Harry dramatis, "saat aku pulang ke rumah keluarga Dursley di hari pertama liburan musim panas, aku bilang pada Uncle Vernon saat makan malam, 'besok pagi, waliku akan datang menjemputku'," Harry tertawa sendiri,

"Bisa kalian bayangkan gimana wajah mereka bertiga..." katanya di sela tawa.

"Ku kira dia..." ucapan Ron terpotong.

"Wajahnya pucat," oleh George.

"Berubah ungu," sahut Fred.

"Pingsan di tempat?" lanjut Ginny.

"Bisa ku katakan... kalian benar semua."

Empat Weasley itu tertawa dan menuntut lanjutan kisahnya.

"Lalu Uncle Vernon bilang, 'w-walimu y-yang...', suaranya benar-benar tak sebanding dengan besar badannya. Aku bilang, 'ya, waliku yang buronan itu. Kan aku sudah bilang, dia berhasil kabur. Sekarang dia sudah punya rumah persembunyian, jadi dia mau aku tinggal dengannya'."

Fred dan George tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, Ginny juga.

"Kau gila, sobat, kau kan tahu Sirius tidak bersalah," cengiran tak hilang dari wajah Ron yang merah karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Yeah. Tapi itu mengasikkan. Aku akan merindukan wajah pucat mereka. Apalagi waktu Sirius menjemputku keesokan paginya. Tak pakai floo, tapi dia membawa motornya. Begitu mendengar suara bel, Uncle Vernon dan Aunt Petunia sepertinya berusaha menyembunyikan Dudley."

"Jelas itu mustahil, karena..." kata Fred.

"Lebar tubuhnya lebih dari lebar kedua orang tuanya," sambung George.

Harry tertawa lagi bersama para Weasley.

"Lanjutkan, Harry," kata Ginny.

"Oke," Harry membenahi posisi duduknya, "aku buka pintu itu, bersikap sehormat mungkin pada Sirius yang 'berbahaya'," Harry membuat tanda petik dengan kedua tangannya, "lalu ku ajak dia masuk ke ruang tamu di mana seluruh Dursley ada di sana. Saat melihat Sirius, rasanya tubuh Uncle Vernon dan sepupuku tercinta Dudley menciut dan Aunt Petunia jadi lebih mirip tempat menggantung topi dan mantel.

Sirius memakai jubahnya yang paling lusuh dan memasang wajah sesangar mungkin dan bicara dengan suara serak, 'aku akan bawa anak baptisku. Kau katakan pada orang lain, aku tak menjamin apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarga ini'," Harry menirukan suara serak Sirius.

Ron terjungkal ke kasur dan tertawa keras, "sama sekali tidak mirip. Kurang seram," katanya yang memang menyaksikan sendiri 'keganasan' seorang Sirius Black di tahun ketiganya di Hogwarts.

"Aku menyesal tidak ikut menjemputmu saat itu, Harry," ujar George dengan tampang sangat murung.

"_Yeah_. Kami bisa memberi si imut Dudley itu permen yang lain. Aku yakin dia akan suka," sahut Fred yang ekspresi wajahnya tak berbeda dengan kembarannya.

Ginny masih separo tertawa saat itu, "itu pelajaran buat mereka karena sudah jahat sekali pada Harry selama ini."

Saat itu Ron memperhatikan penampilan Harry yang lebih 'manusiawi', "sepertinya Sirius sangat memanjakanmu."

"_Yeah_. Kemarin dia memaksaku belanja baju baru. Dia bahkan menemaniku dengan wujud anjingnya."

"Jadi urusan dengan Wizengamot belum selesai?" tanya Ginny, "bukankah Dumbledore sudah mengurus segala prosesnya? Apalagi dengan kejadian di Kementrian bulan Mei lalu."

"Kementrian juga lagi kacau. Fudge kebingungan karena banyak pihak yang menginginkan dia mundur," Harry mendadak jadi serius, "ku rasa dengan menyebarnya berita kalau Voldemort telah benar-benar bangkit, keadaan semakin kacau balau."

"Kau benar," sahut Ron. Bahkan saat ini si kembar tidak menemukan lelucon untuk di lontarkan."

"Hei, Harry... apa setelah ini akan ada perang?" tanya Ginny.

Harry menghela nafas, "ya. Sirius bilang begitu padaku. Remus juga."

"Bicara tentang Profesor Lupin, apa benar tahun ini dia mengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam lagi?" tanya Ron.

"Yeah," senyum kembali ke wajah Harry, "kemarin waktu dia ke sini dan menyampaikan kabar itu, wajahnya cerah sekali. Tak pernah melihatnya tampak riang seperti itu."

"Ah!" seru Fred, "sayang sekali kami sudah kabur dari Hogwarts. Lupin itu guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam paling hebat yang pernah ada di Hogwarts."

"Tapi... apa para orang tua murid tidak akan protes nanti?" Ginny mengambil sebuah bantal dan meletakkannya di pangkuan.

Harry nyengir saat itu, "asal kau tahu, Ginny. Kata Dumbledore, dia bahkan menerima surat dari orang tua murid yang ingin agar Lupin kembali mengajar. Ku pikir itu semua karena namanya tercantum di Daily Prophet saat kehebohan di Kementrian kemarin."

Ginny tersenyum senang sekali, "oh... aku tidak sabar mengikuti pelajarannya lagi. Dia brilian."

"_Yeah_, brilian," kata Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

"Ujian Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam di kelas tiga adalah ujian yang paling mengasyikan," kata Harry sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada si kembar, "omong-omong, bagaimana kemajuan bisnis kalian?"

Si kembar melempar pandang dan tersenyum, "dengan bantuan modal dari orang dermawan yang baik hati, sekarang kami sudah punya toko sendiri di Diagon Alley. Kau harus mampir ke sana, Harry!"

"Memang, siapa sih yang memberi kalian uang?" tanya Ron.

"Seseorang yang... tak mau disebutkan namanya," kata Fred, sekilas melirik Harry, "kau juga akan tahu nanti."

Obrolan seru mereka terputus oleh ketukan di pintu. Harry yang berdiri untuk membukanya, rupanya Sirius,

"Pengumuman O.W.L untukmu dan Ron baru saja tiba. Ada di bawah."

Ron mendadak jadi pucat pasi, "_Bloody hell_... aku lupa sama sekali!"

Harry sendiri bingung mau bereaksi bagaimana, lalu mereka semua pun mengikuti Sirius ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah berkumpul Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley dan Lupin juga ada –entah kapan dia datang-. Harry menarik nafas panjang dan mengambil surat yang ada di meja panjang dalam ruangan itu. Tiga amplop untuknya, sementara Ron hanya dua. Tapi Harry tak mau ambil pusing sekarang, dia cuma mau tahu hasil ujian O.W.L-nya.

Tak seorang pun bicara saat dua pemuda itu membuka amplop yang berisi nilai ujian ujian Ordinary Wizarding Levels mereka.

Harry segera merasa lega begitu melihat nilai-nilainya yang memuaskan, dia pun memberikan lembar perkamen itu pada Sirius yang seperti Harry, lega dan senang melihat hasilnya.

"Tujuh O.W.L, Harry. Ini bagus sekali," Sirius mengacak-acak rambut Harry dengan kegembiraan yang meluap, "lihat Remus, anak baptisku dapat tujuh O.W.L! Outstanding di Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam!" seru Sirius.

Lupin tersenyum pada Sirius dan Harry, "sesuai dugaanku Harry. Hanya nilai Outstanding yang pantas untukmu di pelajaran itu."

Ron pun tak beda dengan Harry, segera dia masuk dalam pelukan ibunya yang senang luar biasa melihat hasil O.W.L Ron yang lebih bagus dari kakak kembarnya.

Harry membuka satu amplop lain berisi daftar pelajaran untuk kelas enam, kemudian Harry membuka amplop terakhir yang langsung membuat kedua matanya membulat saat melihat benda apa yang ada di dalam amplop itu.

"Harry!" Ron yang berseru menggantikannya, "itu lencana kapten Quidditch! Kau kapten Gryffindor, Harry!"

Kabar itu menambah suasana ceria dalam ruangan itu.

"Oh... kami jadi benar-benar menyesal keluar dari Hogwarts," ujar Fred dan George, "kau pasti jadi kapten yang oke, Harry."

Harry masih memandang lencana berkilauan di tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar anak James," Sirius menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry, "seeker termuda di abad ini menjadi kapten Quidditch... hebat, Harry. Hebat!"

"Kalau begitu... malam ini ku rasa pantas untuk sebuah perayaan," kata Mrs Weasley penuh semangat, "keberatan kalau ku pakai isi dapurmu, Sirius?"

"Tidak, Molly, tentu saja tidak. Habiskan saja semua bahan yang ada kalau kau mau," kata Sirius yang tenggelam dalam kegembiraan yang luar biasa.

.

Malamnya, seperti kata Mrs Weasley, dia pun membuat sebuah perayaan yang meriah di rumah itu. Meja panjang di ruang makan di penuhi berbagai jenis hidangan yang menggugah selera.

Tanpa banyak basa basi, semua pun segera menyantap makan malam istimewa. Harry dan Ron menjadi pusat perhatian karena kesuksesan mereka di O.W.L.

"Jadi besok kita ke Diagon Alley untuk belanja semua kebutuhan kalian untuk tahun ajaran ini," kata Mrs Weasley.

Saat itu Ron mendekatkan kepalanya pada Harry, "kira-kira bagaimana hasil O.W.L Hermione, ya?"

"Tak bisa mengharapkan lebih dari deretan huruf O disana kan?" Harry tertawa, Ron juga.

"Ku rasa begitu."

Makan malam menyenangkan itu berlangsung cukup singkat untuk ukuran sebuah pesta perayaan. Akhirnya para anak muda memutuskan untuk mengobrol saja di atas dan membiarkan para orang tua tetap di bawah.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, Harry bangun pagi sekali. Hari ini dia dan para Weasley akan belanja ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli kebutuhan sekolah mereka. Saat Harry bersiap di kamarnya dan hendak memakai jaketnya, mendadak Sirius masuk dan meminta supaya Harry tidak ikut belanja ke Diagon Alley.

"Eh? Aku tidak boleh ikut? Tapi aku harus membeli buku dan..."

"Molly yang akan mengurusnya untukmu," sela Sirius, "sekarang kau harus tetap di rumah karena Dumbledore ingin bicara denganmu. Menyangkut masalah Orde."

Harry tertegun, tak menyangka kalau dia akan diikutkan dalam urusan Orde. Padahal sampai saat ini semua selalu melarangnya bertanya apapun yang bersangkutan dengan Orde.

"Setelah yang lain berangkat, temui kami di ruang rapat! Dan jangan beritahu siapapun!" Sirius menepuk pundak Harry sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu di kamarnya...

.

"Apa? Kau tidak ikut ke Diagon Alley?" tanya Ron tidak percaya.

"Yeah— Sirius memintaku tinggal. Ada sesuatu yang harus kami bicarakan tentang urusan sidang terakhir di Wizengamot." Tak enak juga rasanya berbohong, apalagi pada Ron. Tapi Harry tak punya pilihan lain karena tak mungkin juga kalau dia harus bilang dia punya urusan dengan Orde.

Saat itu Molly datang dan menengahi, "sudah sudah, Ron... ini juga penting untuk Harry. Kau harus mengerti." Dia menepuk punggung putra termudanya itu, "Ginny! Ayo cepat ikuti Fred dan George ke floo!"

"Okay, Mum! Tak perlu teriak," Ginny mengikat rambut panjangnya sebelum mengambil bubuk floo dan meneriakkan Diagon Alley dengan lantang.

Harry berdiri di ruang duduk yang kosong setelah semua Weasley pergi ke Diagon Alley. Lalu dia keluar dari sana dan menuju ke ruang rapat yang ada di basement rumah itu. Saat dia masuk dalam ruangan dengan meja panjang itu, dia melihat sosok-sosok yang dia kenal. Profesor Dumbledore, kepala sekolah Hogwarts dan pemimpin Orde Phoenix ini. Lalu Mad Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror-Auror kebanggaan Kementrian Sihir. Sirius dan Remus memberi isyarat supaya Harry duduk di antara mereka.

Setelah Harry duduk, barulah Dumbledore bicara.

"Perkembangan akhir-akhir ini cukup membuatku yakin kalau sudah saatnya kau terlibat secara langsung dalam Orde Phoenix, Harry," ujar pria tua itu, "tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki peranan penting di Orde ini. Satu permintaanku, jangan berkata apa-apa sebelum aku selesai menjelaskan semua!"

Terintimidasi oleh suara lembut dari Dumbledore, Harry hanya bisa duduk dalam diam saat dia melihat Dumbledore mengayunkan ringan tangannya dan pintu samping ruang rapat itu terbuka lalu masuklah seseorang yang langsung membuat Harry merasa tegang.

Severus Snape, guru Ramuan di Hogwarts, masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan pakaian serba hitamnya yang biasa. Harry bisa merasakan pandangan pria berambut hitam berminyak itu menusuk-nusuknya.

Semua pertanyaan Harry tertahan karena ingat kalau Dumbledore tidak mengizinkannya bicara, dan ucapan penyihir yang sangat ditakuti oleh Voldemort itu memang sangat susah untuk dibantah. Jadinya, Harry duduk diam, patuh menunggu semua penjelasan dari Dumbledore.

"Ku rasa kau sudah tahu kalau Severus ini adalah anggota Orde, Harry," ujar Dumbledore dengan tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari Harry, dia pun terus bicara, "saat ini aku ingin kau menghilangkan semua kecurigaanmu padanya, karena Severus mempunyai peranan penting dalam Orde."

Harry tetap diam saat dia lihat Snape duduk di sebelah Moody.

"Severus, sejak lama telah menjalankan tugas yang sangat penting dan sangat berbahaya. Memang benar kalau Severus adalah seorang Death Eater... dulu. Tapi sekarang, dialah yang memasok informasi pada Orde tentang rencana-rencana Voldemort."

Pandangan Harry terpancang pada sosok kepala sekolahnya. Pastinya Dumbledore tidak sedang bercanda kan? Apa dia bilang kalau Snape adalah mata-mata bagi Orde? Harry sama sekali tidak yakin akan hal itu.

"Malam kemarin, Severus datang dan membawa berita yang cukup buruk bagi kita semua. Voldemort, mulai menyusun rencana untuk menyerang Hogwarts secara frontal."

Harry bisa merasakan suasana mendadak menjadi tegang.

"Dan aku memutuskan untuk melibatkanmu secara langsung dalam Orde ini adalah karena kabar yang dibawa oleh Severus menyangkut seseorang yang... kau kenal."

Tak mengerti, Harry hanya memandang penuh tanya pada Sirius yang memberi isyarat dalam diam supaya Harry tetap mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Dumbledore.

"Kemarin... Mr Draco Malfoy... telah mendapatkan lambang sebagai seorang Death Eater, jangan menyela, tolong," ujar Dumbledore segera melihat Harry hampir saja berdiri dari duduknya. Sirius dan Remus menahan pemuda itu dan memintanya supaya tenang lagi. Setelah Harry tenang, barulah Dumbledore bicara lagi, "Mr Malfoy datang menemui Severus dan membawa satu rencana Voldemort untuk menyerang Hogwarts dengan memakai _Vanishing Cabinet_."

Harry mengira semua anggota Orde yang lain sudah tahu tentang ini karena mereka tidak terkejut seperti Harry.

"Tapi Mr Malfoy menolak untuk melaksanakan tugas itu dan dia melarikan diri, ah—bukan, tapi dilarikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dari Malfoy Manor untuk menemui Severus."

Otak Harry terasa penuh karena dijejali informasi yang sama sekali di luar perkiraannya. Bukannya selama ini keluarga Malfoy adalah pendukung Voldemort? Mereka menjalankan semua perintah Voldemort tanpa bertanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang...

"Ini adalah informasi yang sangat rahasia dari semua rahasia Orde, Harry. Hanya anggota yang ada di sini yang tahu tentang hal ini, jadi ku minta kau merahasiakan apa yang akan kau dengar setelah ini."

Harry hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kelurga Malfoy, Harry, adalah mata-mata. Sama seperti Severus di sini."

Sejenak Harry bahkan tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Dalam sedetik dunianya berputar arah begitu drastis. Seperti ada perombakan susunan data di otaknya begitu mendengar semua penjelasan dari Dumbledore bahwa keluarga Malfoy bukanlah musuh seperti yang selama ini Harry duga.

"Keluarga Malfoy memang baru satu tahun ini bekerja untuk Orde, dan mereka sudah membuktikan kesungguhan mereka. Kepercayaanku pada mereka sama besarnya dengan kepercayaanku pada semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini." Lanjut Dumbledore.

Saat itu barulah Harry merasa kalau dia sudah diizinkan untuk bicara, "Tapi apa yang membuat mereka berubah pikiran dan menentang Voldemort?"

"Karena kejadian di Turnamen Triwizard, Harry... Karena semua tugas yang kau lakukan, dan karena kematian Cedric Diggory."

Kening Harry berkerut, "Kenapa itu menjadi hal yang merubah pikiran mereka?"

"Sampai sekarang pun aku tak tahu alasannya, Harry. Yang jelas di akhir Turnamen Triwizard itu, Lucius datang menemuiku dan mengatakan kalau dia tak sanggup lagi melihat kekejaman Voldemort yang bahkan tega membunuh seorang remaja yang jelas tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini. Mereka sadar, kalau sedikit saja melakukan kesalahan di depan Voldemort, mungkin putra tunggal mereka juga akan mengalami hal yang serupa."

Tangan Harry terkepal rapat. Ada sebersit rasa iri yang aneh di hatinya. Biar bagaimana... Malfoy... masih punya orang tua yang memperhatikan dan menyayanginya. Tapi Harry tahu ini bukan saatnya membiarkan emosinya mengalir tidak terkendali.

"Saat ini Mr Malfoy ada di ruang sebelah. Dan dia... tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts tahun ini." Ujar Dumbledore, "dengan meloloskan anaknya dari tugas yang diberikan Voldemort, saat ini Lucius dan juga Narcissa menjadi tawanan di rumah mereka sendiri. Dan keberadaan anak-anak Death Eater di Hogwarts jelas merupakan ancaman besar bagi keselamatan Mr Draco Malfoy."

Harry menelan ludah paksa. Menjadi tahanan di bawah 'belas kasih' Voldemort mungkin jauh lebih buruk dari pada dipenjara di Azkaban.

"Karena itu, Harry, aku minta kau membantunya merasa aman di sini. Lupakan semua yang terjadi di antara mereka dan bantu dia!" pinta Dumbledore, "itu tugas pertamamu untuk Orde."

Pemuda berkacamata itu tak yakin apa dia bisa melaksanakan tugas itu. Selama ini, hubungannya dengan Malfoy –kalaupun itu bisa dibilang sebuah hubungan- adalah 'musuh besar'. Jangan-jangan nanti Malfoy malah mengutuknya sebelum Harry sempat bicara. Tapi... mengingat kondisi yang terjadi saat ini... mungkin.. mungkin Malfoy berubah sikap padanya.

"Baiklah. Akan aku coba."

Dumbledore tersenyum senang, ada kerlip di bola mata birunya, "bagus sekali, Harry. Aku tahu kau bisa. Setidaknya selama sisa liburan musim panas ini, kau bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman di sini."

Harry mengangguk.

"Dan tidak boleh ada informasi tentang keluarga Malfoy yang boleh kau ceritakan pada siapapun!" tambah Dumbledore.

"Aku mengerti, Profesor." Kemudian Harry berdiri dan menuju ke pintu tempat Snape tadi masuk ke ruang rapat ini. Di balik punggungnya, Harry bisa merasa tatapan para orang dewasa tidak beralih darinya sampai dia meraih kenop pintu dan masuk dalam ruangan yang baru dia tahu keberadaannya itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu, ada satu set sofa mewah dan juga dua lemari besar berisi buku dan dokumen, sebuah perapian besar tampak di sisi ruangan yang terdekat dengan sofa. Di sanalah Harry melihat sosok seorang Draco Malfoy duduk sendiri dalam keremangan. Perlahan Harry menutup pintu, tapi ternyata bunyi sepelan itu mengejutkan Malfoy yang membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu terlonjak kaget seperti ada orang yang baru saja meneriakinya.

Tak pernah Harry menyangka akan melihat ekspresi Malfoy yang seperti ini. Wajahnya luar biasa pucat dan meski dari kejauhan, Harry bisa melihat kalau mata keabuan milik penerus nama Malfoy itu dipenuhi oleh teror dan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Harry berdiri bergeming di depan pintu yang tertutup. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jangankan bicara, kata-kata yang pernah mereka lontarkan hanyalah cacian yang silih berganti. Tapi—Harry sudah menerima tugas ini, lagipula, liburan musim panas tinggal satu minggu lagi. Dia pasti bisa melakukan ini. Menarik nafas, akhirnya kaki Harry melangkah mendekati sosok si Pangeran Slytherin itu.

Mau pertanya 'apa kabar', Harry segera berpikir kalau itu akan terdengar konyol sekali, jadi dia hanya menyapa seraya menganggukkan kepala sekedarnya, "Malfoy..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Potter?"

Nada sinis yang sama sekali tidak berubah, begitu pikir Harry. tanpa peduli reaksi Draco saat dia duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya, "Yang perlu kau tahu, Malfoy... ini adalah rumah waliku, Sirius Black. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di sini."

Melihat reaksi dari Malfoy, sepertinya Snape belum memberinya kabar kalau markas Orde Phoenix ini berada di rumah kediaman keluarga Black.

"Jadi mulai sekarang, sampai akhir liburan musim panas, kita akan tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Dan aku cuma ingin meluruskan satu hal antara kita, Malfoy. Sudah cukup dengan semua pertengkarang yang tidak jelas, mengingat sekarang kita ada di pihak yang sama."

Saat itu Harry membeku memandang seringai di wajah Malfoy, namun entah kenapa, itu justru membuat wajah Draco tampak seperti mau menangis, "Di pihak yang sama, Potter?" desisnya, "kau pikir aku percaya ucapanmu?"

"Malfoy... cukup! Aku tidak mau bertengkar lagi. Urusan kita tidak penting, sekarang yang jelas aku sudah menerima tugas dari Dumbledore untuk menemanimu selama kau ada di sini. Tidak bisakah kau mencoba untuk mempercayaiku?"

Pandangan tajam dari Malfoy tak membuat Harry berpaling. Dia memandang lurus pada sosok 'musuh besar'nya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin coba membantumu."

"Kau tidak akan bisa."

"Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan!"

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun, Potter!"

"Buat aku mengerti! Buat aku paham apa yang kau rasakan dan biarkan aku membantumu."

Saat itu Harry melihat Malfoy meremas lengan kanannya, pasti dibalik lengan kemeja itu ada lambang Death Eater. Harry mengulurkan tangan, hendak menyentuh lengan itu, tapi tangan Malfoy dengan kasar menepis tangan Harry.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU, POTTER!"

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Malfoy..."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!"

"Cobalah untuk percaya! Setidaknya saat ini aku percaya padamu."

Mendengar kata-kata Harry, kali ini Malfoy tak bergerak saat tangan Harry menggulung lengan bajunya dan mengekspos tanda hitam yang ada di sana. Lambang tengkorak dan ular... Tanda kegelapan milik Voldemort. Saat Malfoy akan menarik tangannya, Harry menahan.

"_It's okay..."_ kata Harry, "Orde akan menyelamatkan orang tuamu. Pasti."

Dengan itu... sepertinya permusuhan yang ada di antara mereka sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Tapi Malfoy tak ingin menunjukkan begitu saja kelemahan hatinya. Setidaknya itu ajaran dasar bagi seorang Malfoy. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari Harry dan merapikan lengan bajunya.

"Ku harap kau tidak menjadikan kondisiku saat ini sebagai lelucon bersama genk-mu itu, Potter," kata Malfoy seraya kembali duduk tegak di sofa.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak diizinkan mengungkap kondisi keluargamu pada siapapun. Termasuk Ron dan Hermione."

Saat itu, seseorang masuk ke dalam. Ternyata Sirius. Pria itu mendekati Harry, "well—menurut kisah Remus tentang hubungan kalian di sekolah, aku pikir akan ada adu mantra disini. Ternyata semua tenang-tenang saja. Baguslah." Dia berdiri di sebelah sofa Harry.

"Apa kau lebih suka melihat ruangan ini berantakan?" tanya Harry.

Sirius hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi itu, "rapat sudah selesai. Dan sementara Malfoy akan tinggal disini dan menempati kamar di sebelahmu. Er... aku tidak mau rumah ini hancur karena perkelahian, jadi—minta pada teman-temanmu untuk menahan emosi, ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa janjikan itu, Sirius. Kita berdoa saja setidaknya tembok rumah ini tidak ada yang hancur sampai akhir liburan."

Sirius mengacak rambut anak baptisnya itu, "Sekarang antarkan dia ke kamarnya. Ku rasa di butuh istirahat. Wajahnya pucat begitu."

Hampir saja Harry tertawa, karena seingatnya, kulit Draco memang pucat. Err... tunggu dulu. Apa tadi dia baru saja memanggil Malfoy dengan Draco? Pasti ada kesalahan di otaknya. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri, "ayo, Malfoy. Aku antar kau ke kamarmu."

Tanpa bicara, Malfoy mengikuti Harry keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ke lantai dua. Harry bersyukur karena Ron dan yang lain belum kembali dari Diagon Alley, karena saat ini dia belum bisa memberi penjelaskan yang meyakinkan untuk teman-temannya tentang kenapa Draco Malfoy bisa berada di Grimmauld Place.

Tapi semoga... tidak akan terjadi masalah gawat...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hwallooo! Aicchan kembali hadir dengan multichap *diinjek gara2 berisik* Huff... padahal Profesor Snape belum tamat, udah maen publish serial baru aja. Haiiihhh... tapi makasih juga, karena aku semangat banget ngerjain chap ini coz trailer kemarin ternyata banyak yang ngerespon. Sampe kaget^^ Makasih yg udah review trailer kemarin en nyemangati aku supaya cepet publish ini fic.

So... di chap 1 ini, gimana menurut kalian?

PS : Harry naif banget ga sih? =_=;


	3. Chapter 2 : A Week with Malfoy

A Morning Star

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : General / Friendship / Hurt / Comfort

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 2 : A Week with Malfoy**

Apa yang ditakutkan Harry terbukti saat Ron dan keluarga Weasley kembali dari Diagon Alley bersama Hermione, yang memang sudah berencana akan bertemu di sana dan menginap di Grimmauld Place sampai akhir liburan. Wajah Ron seperti baru saja dihantam Bludger saat melihat siapa yang ada di ruang duduk bersama dengan Harry.

"Apa yang dilakukan si ferret itu di sini?" tanya Ron murka saat Harry menyeretnya keluar sebelum terjadi 'perang' di ruangan itu.

"Profesor Dumbledore memintaku untuk menemaninya selama dia tinggal di sini," kata Harry.

Wajah Ron bercampur antara rasa tidak percaya juga kesal yang amat sangat, "apa katamu tadi, Harry? Dia... Malfoy... tinggal di sini?"

Harry sudah tahu pasti akan sulit sekali membuat Ron mengerti situasi saat ini, "_please_, Ron... ini permintaan dari Profesor Dumbledore. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya."

"Kau bisa mengajukan keberatan, Harry!" kata Ron, "Dia itu 'Malfoy', Harry! Apa kau lupa semua yang dia lakukan padamu selama ini? Apa kau lupa kalau keluarganya yang menyebabkan Ginny hampir menjadi korban Kau-Tahu-Siapa?"

"Dia yang sekarang berbeda, Ron! Dia butuh bantuan."

"Dia bisa saja menipumu!"

"Ron, _please_..." kata Hermione, "setidaknya biarkan Harry menjelaskannya dulu."

"Tapi Hermione... apa kau bisa tinggal satu rumah dengannya? Merasakan dia di satu sekolah yang sama saja sudah membuatku kesal."

Harry menghela nafas, "aku pastikan dia tidak berbahaya. Dia tidak memegang tongkat sihirnya. Dia menyerahkannya pada Profesor Dumbledore."

Ron dan Hermione saling bertukar pandang, mereka sedikit tidak percaya pada apa yang mereka dengar. Malfoy menyerahkan tongkat sihirnya secara suka rela pada Profesor Dumbledore.

"Lagipula tahun ini dia tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts. Jadi aku minta kalian, kau khususnya Ron, menahan diri dan bersabar hanya untuk seminggu."

Kabar itu lebih mengejutkan lagi bagi dua sahabat Harry.

"Malfoy tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts? Kenapa?" tanya Hermione.

Harry menggeleng, "Profesor Dumbledore tak mengatakan alasannya. Yang jelas dia memintaku, kita, agar memberi toleransi selama Draco tinggal di sini. _Please_... seminggu... hanya tujuh hari saja.

Meski tampak masih tidak rela harus ada di bawah satu atap dengan Malfoy, Ron akhirnya mengangguk, "tapi aku tidak akan mau ada satu ruangan dengannya. Jangan harap."

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi Profesor Dumbledore bilang kita jangan membuatnya kesal atau berkata yang macam-macam. Ku rasa jalan terbaik bagimu adalah menganggapnya tidak ada. Itu saja." kata Harry.

"Dan kau?"

Harry memandang Ron, "seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku sudah menyetujui permintaan Profesor Dumbledore untuk menemaninya. Jadi—ku rasa aku hanya harus menahan diri saja. Tidak susah."

Ron menghela nafas, "seminggu ini pasti seperti neraka." Keluhnya.

Hermione hanya menepuk lengan pemuda berambut merah itu.

.

#

.

"Jadi—bagaimana hari pertama?" tanya Sirius setelah makan malam selesai. Dia mengikuti Harry ke kamarnya.

"_Well_, _not bad_. Setidaknya belum ada korban yang jatuh," kata Harry sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya. Dia membiarkan Sirius duduk di sebelahnya, "sebenarnya aku masih bingung bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan dia. Aku sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan mulut tajam Malfoy yang selalu melontarkan ejekan padaku. Dengan dia yang murung dan pendiam begini... aku seperti berhedapan dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal."

Sirius menepuk punggung Harry, "_yeah_... tak ada orang yang bisa bersikap seperti biasa kalau tahu kedua orang tuanya dalam bahaya." Pria berambut hitam panjang itu berdiri dan mengacak rambut Harry, "aku tahu kau bisa mengerti posisi anak itu sekarang, Albus sangat yakin kau bisa."

Mendengar itu, Harry hanya bisa mengangguk, "ku rasa—aku akan menemani dia. Sebelum Ron tidak sengaja masuk ke ruang yang sama dengannya," Harry berdiri.

Sirius separuh tertawa, "sepertinya hanya dia yang masih tetap tidak terima pada kenyataan ini."

"Yeah... kau benar," Harry ikut tertawa, "kau tahu di mana Malfoy?"

"Terakhir sih aku lihat dia di lantai dua, di sebelah ruang duduk."

"Yang ada pianonya itu?"

Sirius mengangguk.

"Aku ke sana dulu," dan Harry pun meninggalkan Sirius di kamarnya lalu turun ke lantai dua menuju tempat Malfoy berada. Baru saja kaki Harry menapak di anak tangga terbawah, dia mendengar suara denting tuts piano. Hanya sekejap sampai Harry mengira dia salah dengar. Tapi saat kakinya melangkah lagi, suara denting itu terdengar lagi. alunan nada itu entah kenapa terasa menyesakkan. Harry sampai terpaku di tempatnya hanya untuk mendengarkan suara piano yang indah sekaligus sedih itu...

Perlahan Harry mendekati ruangan tempat satu-satunya piano di Grimmauld Place berada. Sebisa mungkin dia tak mau membuat suara dalam tiap langkahnya. Harry pun berdiri di ambang pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan dia tertegun memandang sosok Malfoy yang tengah memainkan grand piano hitam yang kuno namun tampak elegan. Dan tak tahu kenapa, di mata Harry, sosok Malfoy saat itu sangat sempurna, duduk dan memainkan alat musik yang setahu Harry tak pernah digunakan di rumah itu.

Harry tak masuk dalam ruangan itu, dia tak mau lagu yang indah itu terhenti karenanya, jadi dia tetap menunggu di depan pintu sampai Malfoy selesai memainkan lagu di piano tua itu...

"Menguping bukan perbuatan yang bisa aku toleransi, Potter," ujar Malfoy saat suara dentingan merdu itu berhenti.

Dengan itu, Harry pun masuk dan menutup pintu, "maaf... aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu."

Malfoy menutup pelindung tuts piano itu dan berpindah duduk ke sofa.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Harry, masih berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup.

"Ini rumahmu sendiri," kata Malfoy lirih. Wajahnya berpaling dari perapian kosong menuju ke luar jendela yang gelap.

Kalau sudah begini, Harry jadi bingung sendiri. Rasanya dia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya kalau yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang Draco Malfoy. Musuh besarnya di sekolah, orang yang selalu membuat Harry naik darah meski hanya bertemu pandang sekilas saja.

"Umm... aku tidak tahu kau bisa bermain piano." Harry dengan ragu duduk di sofa tunggal yang berhadapan dengan tempat Malfoy duduk, "tadi itu... lagu apa yang kau mainkan?"

Malfoy diam cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Harry, "lagu itu tidak berjudul. Aku asal saja menciptakannya."

Benar-benar terkejut Harry mendengar itu, "apa? K-kau menciptakan lagu itu sendiri?"

"Tak usah terlalu terkejut seperti itu."

Bagaimana bisa Harry tidak terkejut. Lagu yang barusan dia dengar itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan pribadi seorang Draco Malfoy yang dia kenal. Lagu itu begitu sendu, terdengar sangat sedih, "err... _well_... itu tadi lagu yang bagus."

Hening kembali menjadi teman mereka, sampai akhirnya Malfoy berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa sepatah katapun dia ucapkan pada Harry. Harry sendiri masih duduk di sofa. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Entah bagaimana dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Malfoy. Kedua orang tuanya ada dalam kuasa Voldemort. Entah bagaimana nasib mereka saat ini.

Di tengah keheningan yang terasa sangat lama itu, di telinga Harry terngiang lagi lagu yang tadi dimainkan oleh Draco. Sungguh—lagu yang menyayat hati.

"Malfoy... ternyata dia memang bukan Malfoy yang aku kenal..."

.

#

.

Tiga hari setelahnya, Harry ikut rapat Orde dengan alasan kalau dia akan ikut Sirius belanja ke Diagon Alley sebagai syukuran karena sekarang status Sirius sudah resmi tidak bersalah dan mendapatkan kembali nama baiknya. Harry sebenarnya ingin sekali bercerita pada Ron dan Hermione kalau saat ini dia sudah menjadi bagian dari anggota resmi Orde Phoenix, tapi Dumbledore masih menunggu kepastian kondisi keluarga Malfoy. Dan hari ini, rapat diadakan karena Snape baru saja kembali dari tempat Voldemort.

"Jadi... bagaimana keadaan Lucius dan Narcissa?" tanya Dumbledore pada Snape yang tampak kelelahan.

"Keadaan mereka parah. Aku hanya diizinkan melihat mereka sebentar saja tanpa kesempatan untuk bicara."

Dumbledore tampak menimbang sebentar, "tapi kau tahu letak pastinya posisi mereka berdua?"

"Ya." Snape mengangguk. "Mereka ada di gudang bawah tanah Malfoy Manor. Hanya ada satu jalan menuju tempat itu dan terjaga ketat."

"Jadi apa usulanmu untuk membebaskan mereka?"

"Hanya portkey yang jadi pikiranku. Tapi itu pun tidak akan mudah mengingat di sekeliling manor itu terpasang pelindung yang sangat kuat milik Dark Lord."

Bahasan rapat itu pun berpusat pada rencana untuk menyelamatkan dua Malfoy senior dari tangan Voldemort. Entah berapa lama lagi mereka bisa bertahan. Harry sampai gemetar hanya dengan membayangkan siksaan macam apa yang diterima Lucius dan Narcissa karena telah mengkhianati Voldemort.

"Harry, bagaimana keadaan Mr Malfoy?" tanya Dumbledore memecah lamunan Harry.

"Emm... sejak kemarin dia mengurung diri di kamarnya. Hanya keluar untuk makan dan mengambil buku di perpustakaan." Kata Harry.

Dumbledore memandang anggota-anggota Orde di ruangan itu, "apa ada kemungkinan kita bisa membebaskan Lucius dan Narcissa?"

Tak ada seorang pun di ruangan itu yang memikirkan kemungkinan yang membutuhkan mkjizat besar itu. Dumbledore menghela nafas, "kalau begitu, selain portkey, kita juga harus mengatur rencana untuk serangan frontal."

Kata-kata dari penyihir yang diakui sebagai penyihir terhebat di Inggris Raya itu membuat semua anggota inti Orde langsung duduk dengan tegak.

"Menurutmu Severus, seberapa sering Voldemort datang ke Malfoy Manor?"

"Tak begitu sering," ujar Snape, "kalau dihitung... dalam seminggu hanya sekali saja."

"_Memangnya ke healer? Seminggu sekali,"_ batin Harry, jelas kalau dia bilang apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini, bisa-bisa dia langsung dikeluarkan dari Orde. Jadi dia pun menyimak dengan seksama rencana penyerbuan ke Malfoy Manor, meski dia tahu benar, dia tidak akan diizinkan untuk ikut serta.

Dumbledore memandang Severus, "kalau benar-benar kita harus menerobos masuk ke Malfoy Manor, semua tidak akan bisa dilakukan kalau kau tetap berada di antara para Death Eater."

Semua tersentak mendengar itu, termasuk Harry. Tapi semua tak ada yang mau menyela.

"Aku putuskan menarikmu dari posisi ini. Setelah apa yang terjadi, Voldemort pasti akan lebih waspada lagi. Dan aku tidak mau kejadian ini terulang padamu."

"Tapi kalau kau menarikku sekarang, kau tak akan mendapatkan lagi rencana-rencama Dark Lord selanjutnya."

"Kau sudah memberiku begitu banyak informasi hingga aku mulai bisa menebak langkah apa yang akan diambil oleh Voldemort. Aku tidak bisa membebanimu lebih dari ini, Severus. Sudah cukup kau bertaruh nyawa demi Orde."

"Tapi Lucius temanku, Albus. Kau tidak bisa memintaku lari dan meninggalkannya sendiri dalam cengkraman Voldemort!"

"Aku tidak memintamu meninggalkan dia, Severus." ujar Dumbledore kalem, "justru aku ingin kau ikut dengan para Auror untuk mendobrak masuk ke Malfoy Manor dan membawa mereka keluar dari sana. Hanya kau yang tahu pasti dimana tempat mereka di tahan."

Harry tertegun pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Dumbledore. Tapi dia tidak berani menginterupsi.

"Jadi rencananya, para Auror akan menyerbu Malfoy Manor, lalu kau selamatkan Lucius dan Narcissa sambil membawa portkey."

"Tak semudah itu, Albus, ada sekat pelindung di sekeliling Malfoy Manor."

Ada kilau riang di wajah Dumbledore, "tenang saja, Severus, jangan lupa kita punya dua orang yang bisa menembus pelindung Hogwarts tanpa terdeteksi saat mereka masih sekolah dulu."

Pandangan Harry segera tertuju pada Sirius dan Remus yang keduanya tersenyum lebar, sedikit bangga.

"Kau tenang saja," kata Sirius, "Aku akan membantumu, Snivellus. Kau tidak bisa bersenang-senang sendirian."

Remus mengangguk, "Dan bukan hanya dia, tapi aku juga akan membantu."

Dumbledore tampak puas, "jadi— Alastor, Kingsley dan Tonks. Aku ingin kalian membawa anggota regu kalian dan menyusun rencana untuk mendobrak masuk ke dalam Malfoy Manor. Aku akan menyiapkan portkey untuk kalian." Lalu Dumbledore memandang Harry, "aku ingin kau bicara dengan Mr Malfoy dan menjelaskan tentang rencana ini. Minta dia untuk tetap tenang dan katakan kalau Orde akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan orang tuanya."

Harry mengangguk, lalu dia pun keluar dari ruang rapat. Saat melintas di depan ruang makan, dia baru sadar kalau sekarang sudah hampir waktunya makan malam. Mrs Weasley sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka semua. Harry lalu naik ke atas dan saat akan naik tangga, Ron memanggilnya.

"Kau sudah kembali, _mate_?" tanya Ron.

Mendengar itu Harry baru ingat alasan yang dia pakai untuk 'menghilang' dari teman-temannya, "yeah... baru saja."

"Acaramu menyenangkan, Harry?" tanya Hermione yang menghampirinya bersama Ron, "kau tidak membeli apapun?" tanya gadis itu heran melihat Harry tidak membawa satu barang belanjaan pun di tangannya.

"Err... tidak. Kami cuma makan dan jalan-jalan saja. lagipula tidak butuh barang baru juga, kan?" katanya. Hati Harry makin miris karena dia masih harus terus berbohong pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ngobrol dengan kami. Fred dan George punya penemuan baru, katanya mereka mau mendemonstrasikannya pada kita." Ajak Ron.

Harry tersenyum separuh hati, "maaf—tapi aku harus bertemu dengan Malfoy."

Mendengar nama itu disebut, muka Ron berubah dingin, "kenapa kau harus bertemu dengannya?"

"Sorry, Profesor Dumbledore memintaku menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Setelah itu aku akan bergabung dengan kalian," kata Harry cepat.

Tapi itu sama sekali tak merubah raut wajah Ron, "baiklah—jadi kau lebih memilih di feeret itu daripada temanmu sendiri? Terserah saja." dan dia pun berbalik pergi begitu saj atanpa bicara.

Hermione tampak kebingungan. Di satu sisi dia ingin menyusul Ron, tapi dia juga ingin bicara dengan Harry.

"Kau susul saja dia. Katakan aku akan segera kembali," kata Harry, "aku janji hanya sebentar.

Hermione memandang pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu, "tak usah terlalu pikirkan Ron. kau tahu sendiri watak dia seperti apa. Sebentar juga sudah kembali seperti semula."

Yang bisa Harry lakukan hanya tersenyum dan menggangguk, "kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu."

"Ya. Bicaralah dengan tenang dengan Malfoy."

Saat itu dalam hati, Harry jadi berpikir apa sebenarnya Hermione sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya tadi dia tidak ke Diagon Alley dan malah ikut rapat Orde? Intuisi seorang perempuan memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Lalu Harry pun naik menuju ke kamar Malfoy. Sampai di depan pintu kamar itu Harry mengetuk perlahan, tak ingin mengejutkan orang yang berada di dalam. Tapi dua kali sudah Harry mengetuk pintu, tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Harry jadi heran. Apa mungkin Malfoy tidur? Aneh sekali. Biasanya jam segini pemuda pirang itu selalu ada di dalam kamar.

Sekali lagi Harry mencoba mengetuk, "Malfoy... Malfoy apa kau di dalam?"

Akhirnya pintu kayu itu terbuka juga. Malfoy berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka, "Potter... mau apa kau?"

Dari penampilannya, tampak jelas kalau tadi Malfoy sedang tidur, "er—sorry kalau menganggumu. Emm.. boleh aku masuk? Ada pesan dari Profesor Dumbledore untukmu."

Malfoy pun mempersilahkan Harry untuk masuk. Lalu dia duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, "pesan apa yang kau bawa?"

Maka Harry pun menceritakan rencana Orde untuk menembus Malfoy Manor demi menyelamatkan Lucius juga Narcissa. Malfoy terkejut mendengar itu, apalagi saat Harry bilang kalau Dumbledore akhirnya menarik Severus dari posisi mata-mata.

"Besok para Auror akan melaksanakan rencana ini. Sirius dan Remus juga akan ikut serta. Ada Moody di sana, Tonks juga Kingsley turut membantu. Jadi ku rasa rencana ini pasti berhasil." Kata Harry. Dia bisa melihat wajah Malfoy memucat, juga tangannya yang terkepal bergetar meski tak begitu ketara, "semua akan baik-baik saja, Malfoy."

Mata keabuan Malfoy memandang lurus pada mata Harry yang hijau itu, "tak semudah itu menembus pelindung di Malfoy Manor." Katanya.

"Menurut Profesor Dumbledore, semua pelindung bisa dengan mudah dihancurkan kalau dari dalam. Makanya, Sirius yang akan mengambil bagian itu."

"... Bagaimana bisa dia menembus pelindungnya? Pasti akan segera terdeteksi."

Harry tersenyum, "ini _off the record_, ya? Sirius itu seorang animagus yang tidak terdaftar di Kementrian. Pelindung di Malfoy Manor pasti tidak akan mendeteksi adanya bahaya dari sekor anjing liar, kan?"

Malfoy terdiam sebentar, dan kemudian dia pun mengangguk.

Entah didorong oleh rasa apa, Harry melangkah mendekati Malfoy dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu, "Profesor Dumbledore akan melengkapi mereka dengan portkey, jadi kalau kedua orang tuamu berhasil dibebaskan, mereka akan segera tiba di sini."

"... Thanks."

Harry nyaris tidak mempercayai telinganya saat dia mendengar itu. Seorang Draco Malfoy mengucapkan kata 'thanks' padanya? _Well_... Ron pasti tidak akan percaya hal ini, "em... okay... sekarang sudah dekat waktu makan malam," Harry menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Malfoy, "ku rasa sebaiknya kau segera ke ruang makan karena Mrs Weasley sangat mengutamakan acara makan bersama." Dan setelahnya, Harry pun langsung mengundurkan diri dari kamar itu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh menyusup dalam hatinya.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, Harry berkumpul dengan Hermione dan anak-anak Weasley di ruang duduk lantai bawah. Sebenarnya ada rapat Orde lagi, tapi karena Harry tidak ikut serta dalam 'penyerbuan' ke Malfoy Manor besok, dia pun dibebaskan dari kewajiban mengikuti rapat. Di ruang duduk itu, Ron masih tampak kesal, tapi toh dia masih mau diajak bicara oleh Harry. Berarti rasa kesal pemuda berambut merah itu tak lebih parah dari insiden saat nama Harry muncul di Piala Api saat mereka kelas empat dulu. Jadi artinya, Ron akan lebih cepat pulih. Setidaknya itu yang diharapkan Harry.

"Kalian yakin sudah mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas kalian?" tanya Hermione memastikan.

"Aku sudah selesai semua, Hermione. Sirius membantuku," kata Harry.

"Aku juga sudah. _Well_... meski aku tahu Ramuanku akan parah sekali."

"Kau mau aku memeriksanya untukmu?" tawar Hermione.

"Tak perlu. Paling juga Snape tak mengizinkanku ikut kelas N.E.W.T sementara aku hanya dapat Exceeds Expectations." Kata Ron yang sama sekali tak terlihat kesal atau apa karena tak bisa mengikuti kelas Ramuan.

Hermione menghela nafas, "kalau kau Harry? Kau juga dapat Exceeds Expectations, kan?"

Harry mengangguk, "entahlah. Padahal Ramuan kan poin penting untuk menjadi Auror nanti. Kalau aku tidak ikut N.E.W.T-nya, mungkin aku tidak bisa jadi Auror."

"Lalu apa kata Sirius?"

"Ya—kau kau tahu sendiri Sirius itu bagaimana. Kata dia malah Ramuan itu tidak penting dan jadi Auror juga bukan satu-satunya pekerjaan di dunia." Harry bersandar di kursi, "Remus malah menyarankan supaya aku tidak menjadi Auror."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ron.

"Dia takut kalau aku sama seperti Dad. Menghancurkan ruang latihan Auror muda di hari pertama."

Mendengar jawaban Harry; Ron dan Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalau sudah begini, aku jadi pusing apa aku tetap ngotot jadi Auror atau mulai cari alternatif lain. Mungkin... pemain Quidditch profesional seperti Krum?"

"Itu pilihan yang bagus, Harry," seru Fred yang mendadak saja sudah ada di belakang Harry, padahal sebelumnya dia masuh ada di sudut lain ruangan bersama kembarannya dan juga Ginny. "Aku yakin kau bisa jadi pemain yang lebih hebat dari si Krum itu."

Obrolan berlanjut seru hingga tak ada seorang pun yang sadar kalau di depan pintu ruangan itu, sosok Malfoy berdiri dalam diam dan memandang pada keceriaan dalam ruangan itu. Dan tanpa suara, dia pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi buta, Sirius membangunkan Harry dan mengajaknya ke ruang rapat. Di sana sudah menunggu Dumbledore, Remus, Snape, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, dan juga ada Mr Weasley.

"Rencana akan kami laksanakan sekarang," kata Dumbledore setelah Harry masuk dan Sirius menutup pintu ruang rapat, "seharian ini aku minta kau temani Mr Malfoy. Ini akan jadi hari yang berat untuknya."

Harry mengangguk.

"Kalau ini berjalan lancar, kami akan kembali sebelum siang, tapi... kalau ada masalah, bisa jadi sampai malam." ujar Sirius, "yang jelas kau masih harus tetap tutup mulut pada teman-temanmu."

"Okay."

Setelahnya, para anggota inti Orde itu pun segera menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat. Dumbledore menyerahkan satu portkey pada para 'ketua regu'. Dan kemudian semua berApparate entah kemana. Harry tak diberi tahu detail rencana ini. Sirius dan Remus berangkat terakhir.

"Ingat, Harry! Temani Draco. Dia butuh seseorang di dekatnya." Kata Sirius.

Harry hanya mengangguk.

Saat itu Remus menepuk pundak anak dari sahabat karibnya itu, "aku tahu ini berat, berbohong pada teman-temanmu. Tapi setelah misi ini selesai, kau bebas menceritakannya pada mereka."

"Yeah..." Harry memandang kedua pria itu, "kalian berdua berhati-hatilah dan kembali dengan selamat."

Sirius mengacak rambut Harry, "tenang saja! Kami akan kembali!" dan dengan itu, Sirius dan Remus pun menjentikkan tongkat mereka dan menghilang dari hadapan Harry...

.

"Good morning, Harry," sapa Mrs Weasley saat Harry masuk ke ruang makan. Di sana semua Weasley dan Hermione sudah berkumpul. Tadi Harry memang kembali lagi ke kamarnya, berpura-pura tidur sebentar dan baru mandi. Seperti kata Remus tadi, supaya tidak mencurigakan.

"Good morning," balas Harry, "err... Mrs Weasley, bisa aku minta dua porsi sarapan. Aku akan mengantarkannya untuk Malfoy."

Ron langsung berdiri dari duduknya begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan leh Harry, "kenapa harus kau yang mengantarkan makanan itu padanya? Kau bisa menyuruh Kreacher!"

"Aku harus mengantarkannya sendiri, Ron. Aku harus bicara dengannya."

Weasley muda itu memandang Harry, "kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini rasanya kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan si ferret itu daripada dengan kami."

"Ronald! Jaga bicaramu," ujar Mrs Weasley.

"Tapi, Mum!"

"Ronald! Duduk dan selesaikan sarapanmu," kalau sudah begini, Mrs Weasley sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah. "Nah, Harry, bawa ini ke atas." Wanita itu menyerahkan dua piring mashed potatu dengan kuah daging pada Harry.

Menghindari tatapan Ron, Harry membawa kedua piring itu keluar dari ruang makan, dan dia pun menuju ke kamar Malfoy. Pintu kamar itu masih tertutup, tapi Harry tahu Malfoy sudah bangun. Sejujurnya, dia selalu tahu kalau Malfoy bangun lebih pagi dari siapapun di rumah ini, karena pernah suatu waktu, Harry tak sengaja terbangun pagi-pagi dan karena tidak bisa tidur lagi, dia memutuskan untuk keluar. Di saat itulah dia melihat Malfoy sedang duduk duduk di perpustakaan yang remang. Sendiri. Dan Harry sudah dua kali memergoki Malfoy di sana saat seluruh penghuni rumah itu masih terlelap. Pasti dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak memikirkan nasib orang tuanya.

Menghela nafas, Harry lalu memanggil Malfoy karena kedua tangannya memegang piring, "Malfoy... aku bawakan makan pagimu."

Tak seperti kemarin, sekarang pintu kamar itu langsung terbuka tanpa Harry perlu memanggil dua kali. Harry pun segera masuk karena Malfoy sudah membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lebar.

"Kau bisa menyuruh peri rumahmu, Potter."

Harry meletakkan dua piring itu di meja. Well... kamar tamu di Grimmauld Place memang lumayan 'mewah', selain tempat tidur, ada juga dua sofa tunggal plus coffee table di dekat jendela. "Hanya untuk mengingatkan, Kreacher itu milik keluarga Black, Sirius tepatnya. Mana mau dia dengar perintahku yang tak punya darah Black." Kata Harry. "Malah mungkin sebenarnya dia akan menuruti perintahmu. Kau kan masih ada keturunan keluarga Black, ibumu... dulu namanya Narcissa Black, kan?"

"Kau tahu?" Malfoy menutup pintu kamarnya lagi dan duduk di sofa.

"Yeah, saat resmi jadi anggota Orde, aku diberitahu semua informasi tentang orang-orang yang bergabung dengan Orde." Harry mengambil piringnya, "termasuk tentang keluargamu."

Draco bergeming, dia sama sekali tak tampak ingin mengambil piring, atau... bahkan sepertinya tak ingin melakukan gerakan apapun.

Menyadari itu, Harry menunda niatnya untuk makan, "dengar... para anggota Orde sudah berangkat untuk menyelamatkan orang tuamu. Profesor Dumbledore meminta kita menunggu dengan tenang di rumah. Jika tak ada masalah, mereka akan kembali siang nanti."

Masih belum ada reaksi dari Malfoy.

"Sirius janji padaku, paling lambat mereka akan kembali malam hari. Jadi sekarang... yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berdoa." Harry mengambil sendoknya, "sekarang makanlah! Kalau wajahmu pucat dan lemas saat bertemu orang tuamu lagi, mereka pasti jadi lebih cemas."

Akhirnya Malfoy mengambil piri di meja dan mulai makan. Tanpa sadar, Harry tersenyum melihat itu. Dia pun langsung makan dengan lahap. Rasanya... sarapan kali ini berbeda, tapi Harry tak akan menolak kalau sekali lagi disuruh menemani Malfoy sarapan sendiri seperti ini...

Selesai sarapan, tiba-tiba Kreacher datang membawakan minuman, lalu langsung menghilang lagi. Kadang tingkah peri tua itu membuat Harry ngeri sendiri meski sekarang Kreacher tak begitu menggerutu seperti tahun lalu. Tapi tetap saja, jadi tidak nyaman.

"Jadi... apa setelah ini kau tidak ada kegiatan lain? Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tanya Malfoy setelah meminum sedikit teh yang dibawakan Kreacher tadi.

"Sebenarnya 'misi'ku hari ini untuk menemanimu sampai para anggota Orde kembali. Jadi... aku tidak mau mengancam posisi baruku sebagai anggota Orde dengan tidak mematuhi perintah."

Kembali hening mengisi suasana di antara mereka. Malfoy beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil sebuah buku dari meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia kembali ke sofa dan duduk diam sambil membaca.

Bingung tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Harry lalu mengambil sebuah majalah yang ada di bawah coffee table. Entah majalah apa, yang penting ada sesuatu yang bisa dia baca. Mana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri saja di dalam satu kamar bersama dengan musuh –err... mantan musuh besarnya.

"Apa teman-temanmu tak keberatan kau ada di sini?"

Pertanyaan mendadak dari Malfoy membuat Harry menengadahkan kepalanya, "yeah... sedikit. Ron apalagi. Tapi dia itu gampang marah gampang juga baikan lagi, jadi... ku rasa membuatnya kesal sekali saja tidak masalah. Lagipula aku sudah biasa bertengkar dengannya," jelas Harry.

Malfoy diam lagi dan kembali membaca. Begitu juga dengan Harry. Tapi belum lagi Harry habis membaca satu halaman, mendadak dia teringat pada permainan piano Malfoy kemarin.

"Hei... apa kau sudah belajar main piano sejak kecil?" tanya Harry, murni penasaran.

Malfoy menutup buku yang dia baca, tapi tak langsung memandang Harry, "begitulah... waktu aku masih kecil dulu Mum sering bermain piano untukku."

Harry memandang sosok Malfoy di hadapannya, tak terlihat lagi sosok yang selalu usil dan punya sejuta cara untuk membuat orang kesal. Yang ada hanya sosok yang terlihat rapuh.

"Err... Malfoy... apa aku boleh memanggilmu dengan 'Draco' saja?"

Permintaan Harry itu rupanya cukup mengejutkan untuk Malfoy, "kenapa? Kalau kau mulai mengakrabkan diri denganku, bisa-bisa si weasel itu mati berdiri."

Harry menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "tak ada alasan khusus sih. Lagi pula sekarang kita ada di pihak yang sama, aku juga tahu kau sudah berubah, jadi—tak ada salahnya kan kalau kita melupakan masalah kecil kita dulu?"

Malfoy meletakkan bukunya di pangkuan, "kau serius dengan ini?"

"Sudah pasti serius," kata Harry, "sebentar lagi juga kedua orang tuamu akan tinggal di sini juga, kalau aku terus memanggilmu Malfoy... pasti nanti aku jadi bingung." Harry memandang Malfoy, "jadi... boleh?"

"Terserah kau saja. Aku bilang tidak boleh pun kau pasti akan memaksa."

Senyum cerah muncul di wajah Harry, "baiklah, Draco, kalau begitu, kau juga harus memanggilku 'Harry'." tak ada rasa jengah atau apa saat Harry menyebut nama Draco, seolah itu memang keinginannya sejak dulu. _Well_... harus Harry akui kalau sejak Draco tinggal di Grimmauld Place, Harry makin tak bisa mengerti isi pikirannya sendiri. Semuanya terasa buram, dan dia harus masih harus meraba-raba untuk menemukan jalan yang akan menunjukkan jawaban padanya.

"Sekarang... dari pada bosan... mau tidak kau mainkan piano itu lagi? kata Sirius, ternyata piano itu tak akan bisa dimainkan oleh orang yang bukan keturunan keluarga Black." Harry berdiri, "ayo! Kau juga tidak berencana menghabiskan seharian ini menunggu di dalam kamar, kan?"

Akhirnya Draco pun berdiri dan mereka menuju ke ruang piano di lantai dua. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tapi keduanya memendam kecemasan yang sama. Rasa takut yang sama. Tapi mereka memilih untuk tidak membicarakannya, karena entah kenapa, kalau ada yang mengutarakan apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini, hal yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan mereka... jelas tidak ingin orang-orang yang mereka sayangi terluka.

Tidak lagi...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

MAAAAAAAFFFFF Banget chap 2 telat publish. Ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu konsentrasiku, tapi sekarang, diusahan kembali mempublish fic secara konstan. Dan err- buat yang penasaran *emang ada yg penasaran?* ama lagu yang dimainkan Draco, itu aku aku ambil dari Insert Songnya Gundam SEED yang Omokage. Pianisnya namanya Kakijima Shinji. Ga tau kenapa, pas ngetik, pas g sengaja denger lagu itu, kok nuansanya pas banget :)

Dan mengenai alur fic ini, aku tahu jadinya lebih lambat, tapi apa boleh buat, plot cerita menuntut seperti itu. Aku mau coba pelan-pelan menghubungan satu tokoh ke yang lain. Moga-moga ga pada bosen. orz

Sooo... ripiu? *toleh kanan kiri*


	4. Chapter 3 : Human

**A Morning Star**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : General / Friendship / Hurt / Comfort

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 3 : Human**

Siang berlalu, dan senja mulai tiba. Namun sedari tadi, baik Harry maupun Draco sama sekali tak menerima kabar dari anggota Orde. Harry bisa melihat wajah Draco makin pucat dan dia tampak gelisah. Harry sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kecemasannya makin parah tiap kali melihat jarum jam bergeser, waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat. Mereka masih duduk berdua di dalam ruang piano. Tak ada seorang pun yang datang untuk mengganggu mereka, hanya Mrs Weasley yang datang membawakan makan siang.

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu begitu lama, Harry mendengar adaya keributan di bawah. Tanpa komando, dua pemuda sebaya itu pun berdiri dan langsung menuju ke asal suara. Ruang duduk di lantai bawah.

Benar saja, begitu sampai di sana, Harry melihat para anggota Orde sudah kembali dan dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan luka. Ada juga anak-anak Weasley plus Hermione yang sedang 'diusir' oleh Mrs Weasley supaya segera meninggalkan tempat itu. mencoba tidak peduli pada tatapan teman-temannya, Harry pun masuk dalam ruangan itu.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry langsung menghampiri dua pria yang berdiri di dekat pintu, "kalian terluka..."

Sirius mengacak-acak rambut Harry, "ayolah... jangan berlebihan. Ini cuma luka kecil," katanya.

Harry tak bisa menganggap sebuah sayatan panjang di lengan Sirius itu sebagai 'luka kecil', tapi dia menahan diri karena dia melihat sosok seorang Lucius Malfoy ada di ruangan itu, dikelilingi Snape dan Moody, juga beberapa Auror yang tak dikenal Harry. dia sedikit heran karena orang-orang itu berkerumun di dekat sofa panjang. Harry tak bisa melihat jelas ada apa di sana, karena kerumunan itu begitu rapat. Tak lama, tampak seorang healer berdiri di tengah orang-orang itu. Dia menepuk pundak Lucius dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dad..."

Harry memandang Draco yang ada di sebelahnya. Wajah pemuda itu makin pucat saat dia berjalan menuju ayahnya. Kerumunan orang itu merenggang saat Lucius berbalik dan menghadap putra tunggalnya. Tak di sangka oleh siapapun, terutama Harry, Lucius menghampiri Draco dan langsung memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya, nak... maafkan aku..."

Harry bisa melihat wajah Draco membeku dalam pelukan ayahnya. Terlebih lagi saat kerumunan Auror itu menjauh dari sofa. Saat melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya, jantung Harry seperti berhenti mendadak. Di sana... di sofa panjang itu, terbaring seorang wanita dengan paras cantik dan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai. Wanita yang pernah Harry temui di saat Piala Dunia Quidditch dua tahun lalu. Narcissa Malfoy... kini terbaring tanpa nyawa di sofa merah itu. Gaun hijaunya lusuh dan sobek di sana-sini dengan bercak darah yang sudah mengering.

Lalu Draco melepaskan pelukan sang ayah dan berjalan gontai menuju jenazah ibunya. Dia memandang sosok yang telah tak bernafas itu lalu dia duduk bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya. Draco meraih jemari ibunya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Selamat tidur, Mum..." bisiknya seraya mencium kening Narcissa.

Lucius kembali mendekat pada Draco, dia duduk di sebelah Draco dan mengecup bibir istrinya. Harry terdiam melihat adegan di hadapannya. Tak pernah dalam sedetik hidupnya dia berpikir kalau keluarga Malfoy... bisa menitikkan airmata.

"Sampaikan semua yang terjadi pada teman-temanmu," kata Sirius pelan, "kami akan mengatur upacara kematian untuk Narcissa."

Harry mengangguk, "lalu... dimana dia akan dimakamkan?"

"Pemakaman keluarga Black. Karena tidak mungkin masuk wilayah keluarga Malfoy. Lagipula... Narcissa memang bagian dari keluarga Black." Sirius menghela nafas panjang, "pergilah, dan kembali dengan pakaian berkabung!"

"Baiklah," Harry sekilas memandang luka di lengan Sirius.

"Tak usah khawatir. Aku akan mengobati lukanya," kata Remus, "pergilah!"

"Okay. Aku akan segera kembali," Harry pun meninggalkan ruangan itu, menuju ke ruang duduk di lantai dua, pasti teman-temannya ada di sana. Perkiraannya tidak salah, Hermione, Ron dan yang lain sudah berkumpul di sana. Dengan canggung, Harry pun masuk dalam ruangan itu.

"Ku pikir kau sudah tidak ingat pada kami, Harry," kata Ron sinis, tak memandang pada Harry. Saat itu Hermione menyenggol lengan pemuda berambut merah itu supaya dia diam.

Harry hanya tersenyum pelan, "sorry _guys_, aku tahu aku berhutang banyak sekali penjelasan pada kalian. Sekarang aku di sini untuk membayarnya." Dia berjalan masuk dan duduk di sebuah sofa kosong. Yang lain tetap diam, menunggu dia bicara. Akhirnya Harry pun menceritakan apa yang boleh dia ceritakan sesuai dengan peraturan Orde. Dia menceritakan rencana Orde menerobos Malfoy Manor, tentang jati diri keluarga Malfoy sekarang, lalu tentang berita kematian Narcissa Malfoy. Semua penjelasan Harry membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan informasi seperti itu.

"Jadi sekarang di bawah..." Hermione tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Harry mengangguk, "semua mempersiapkan upacara untuk Mrs Malfoy. Dan kalian... diminta hadir, jika berkenan." Kata Harry. Dia pun berdiri, "aku tunggu kalian di sana." Pemuda bermata hijau itu pun beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih terdiam.

.

Selesai mandi dan merapikan diri, Harry berganti pakaian dengan satu setelan jas hitam formal. Rasanya tidak nyaman memakai pakaian berkabung seperti ini. Dia selalu berharap tak akan ada lagi orang yang akan meninggal, tapi dengan kejadian ini, matanya terbuka. Pikirannya sangat naif dan kekanakan. Ini perang, dan perang tak memilih korbannya.

Usai membenahi dasinya, Harry, yang sudah menyerah untuk menata rambutnya, keluar dari kamar. Dia terkejut begitu membuka pintu dan mendapati Hermione, Ginny, Fred dan George ada di depan kamarnya. Mereka semua memakai setelan berkabung. Bahkan Hermione dan Ginny sampai menggelung rambut mereka.

"Kalian ikut?" tanya Harry, sedikit tidak enak hati karena dia tidak melihat Ron di sana.

"Ya, Harry," kata Hermione, "setelah mendengar ceritamu tadi, kami sadar kalau kami harus melupakan ego dan permasalahan masa lalu. Dalam perang ini, kalau ingin menang, kita harus bersatu."

Senyum muncul di wajah Harry, "terima kasih kalian mengerti," katanya, "sekarang sebaiknya kita turun. Ku rasa upcaranya sudah di mulai."

Mereka semua pun turun menuju ke ruang duduk di lantai bawah. Di sana, ternyata ruangan itu sudah diberi mantra peluasan ruang hingga kini menjadi ruangan yang sama sekali berbeda. Ruangan luas itu kini bernuansa hitam, dengan lilin-lilin temaram membagi cahaya mereka, muram, seperti wajah orang-orang di sana. Harry berjalan pelan mendekati Sirius sementara Hermione dan anak-anak Weasley mendekati Mr dan Mrs Weasley di sisi ruangan yang berbeda.

Harry berdiri di sebelah Sirius yang menempel di dinding. Tak ada yang bersuara. Mata Harry tertuju pada dua Malfoy yang bediri di masing-masing sisi sebuah peti hitam berukir. Di dalamnya, sosok Narcissa terbaring kaku. Mendadak di depan Harry muncul setangkai bunga Lily putih. Dia menoleh pada orang yang menyodorkan bunga itu padanya, ternyata Remus. Pria berambut coklat madu itu memberi isyarat supaya Harry meletakkan bunga itu ke dalam peti, Harry menggangguk dan mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Remus.

Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati peti itu. tanpa suara dia meminta izin pada dua Malfoy di sana untuk meletakkan bunga itu. setelah Lucius mengangguk, Harry pun berdiri di sebelah peti itu. Dia memandang Narcissa yang tampak luar biasa cantik dan anggun dalam kematiannya. Wajahnya tampak damai seolah sedang tidur dengan mimpi yang indah. Dia memakai gaun putih bersih dan rambut pirangnya tertata apik membingkai wajah wanita itu. Di dalam peti itu bertabur ratusan kelopak mawar merah, juga berbagai jenis bunga lain, begitu wangi.

Lalu Harry meletakkan setangkai bunga Lily itu disamping wajah Narcissa. Tanpa dia sadari, setetes airmata meluncur tanpa peringatan dan mengalir bisu di pipinya, dan dia pun segera menjauh dari peti itu. Seperti ada yang meremas jantungnya begitu kuat hingga dia susah bernafas. Dia berdiri di sebelah Sirius dan membiarkan ayah baptisnya itu merangkul pundaknya.

Dalam nyalang pandangannya, Harry bisa melihat Draco tampak berdiri tenang, namun dipipinya mengalir airmata yang seolah tiada henti. Entah bagaimana rasanya... kehilangan seorang ibu. _Well_... Harry memang sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, tapi saat itu dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat apapun, tapi Draco, dia pasti akan terus teringat saat-saat perih ini selamanya...

Tak lama kemudian, Dumbledore menghampiri Lucius dan bertanya, apakah jenazah akan disemayamkan di rumah ini untuk beberapa hari, atau langsung dikubur. Lucius meminta supaya istrinya bisa langsung dimakamkan, agar bisa lebih cepat tidur dalam kedamaian. Harry tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang dirasakan Lucius saat mengatakan hal itu.

Dengan keputusan dari Lucius, akhirnya empat Auror yang ada di sana pun menutup peti mati itu dan mengangkatnya dengan lambaian tongkat mereka masing-masing. Sirius merangkul pundak Harry dan mereka berApparate. Tidak seperti biasanya, Apparate ini terasa sangat lembut. Begitu Harry membuka mata, dia tiba di sebuah tanah pemakaman dengan lambang keluarga Black di gerbang utamanya. Lalu dia mengikuti iringan menuju ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir badi Narcissa Malfoy.

Prosesi pemakaman malam itu begitu hening. Bulan tampak pucat dan bintang tak berkerlip secerah biasanya. Angin bahkan seolah ikut berkabung dengan tak berhembus. Harry pun diam membisu menyaksikan saat peti mati itu mulai dikebumikan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas pada sosok Draco di depan sana, berdiri diam di samping ayahnya. Sesekali Draco mengusap mata dengan lengan bajunya, namuan Harry merasa lebih baik kalau Draco membiarkan saja semua kesedihan itu berlalu bersama airmata...

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, tapi Harry masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia membolak-balikkan badannya di tempat tidur dengan gelisah. Di matanya masih terus terbayang bagaimana dua Malfoy yang tersisa saling berusaha meredakan kesedihan mereka dalam kebisuan, dan itu menyakitkan...

Suntuk dan kesal karena tidak bisa tidur, akhirnya Harry memutuskan untuk bangun dan mengambil minum ke dapur. Dia memakai kacamata yang sejak tadi sudah dia lepas lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Saat menutup pintu kamarnya, telinga Harry menangkap denting suara piano yang sudah dia hafal. Permainan Draco. tanpa perintah otak, kaki Harry melangkah menuju ke ruang piano, di sana dia menemukan Draco yang tengah memainkan melodi indah yang mengalir seperti air sungai yang jernih. Senandung nada yang seindah lagu tidur dari seorang ibu. Harry berdiri di ambang pintu yang sedikit terbuka, dia memajamkan mata dan membiarkan seluruh jiwa raganya meresapi alunan nada yang dia dengar saat ini. Namun baru saja Harry terbuai, mendadak suara indah itu terhenti. Sontak Harry pun membuka matanya. Dia terdiam memandang airmata mengalir dengan derasnya di wajah Draco, tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat. Tangis yang tenpa suara seperti itu sangat menyesakkan.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, Harry melangkah masuk dan mendekati Draco. Kedua tangannya terulur dan segera merengkuh sosok rapuh itu dalam pelukannya. Harry duduk di sebelah pemuda itu dan memeluknya begitu erat. Draco sendiri, entah sadar atau tidak, membalas pelukan itu dan menangis sejadinya, mengeluarkan semua rasa sesak yang menghimpit hatinya semenjak tadi. Harry membiarkan Draco menangis kencang, itu justru lebih menyesakkan daripada menahan semua seorang diri...

Entah berapa lama Draco menangis, sampai akhirnya pemuda pirang itu jatuh tertidur di pundak Harry. Wajahnya tampak lelah, namun ada isyarat lega yang tipis di sana. Harry menarik nafas panjang dan memandang ke luar jendela, masih gelap, tapi perlahan dia bisa mendengar suara cicit burung di kejauhan. Mungkin sudah menjelang fajar.

"Akhirnya dia tidur juga."

Harry menoleh dan mendapati Sirius juga Remus ada di ambang pintu ruangan itu. Mereka berdua mendekati Harry dan memindahkan Draco ke sofa supaya bisa tidur sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Sejak selesai pemakaman, aku terus lihat dia dalam ruangan ini," kata Sirius setelah membaringan Draco di sofa, sementara Remus menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang dia bawa.

"Kalian tahu? Tapi—kenapa kalian tidak paksa dia tidur?" tanya Harry.

"Karena kami tahu bukan kami yang dia butuhkan," kata Sirius, memandang piano kuno di ruangan itu, "kau tahu, Harry... piano itu bukan sekedar piano tua yang usang. Piano milik keluarga Black adalah piano sihir dimana dia hanya akan memperdengarkan suaranya pada orang yang diharapkan oleh si pemain. Selain itu, suara piano ini tak akan didengar oleh siapapun." Jelas Sirius.

Harry benar-benar terkejut mendengar itu. Jadi... Jadi Draco mengharapkan Harry ada di sampingnya?

Sirius tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Harry, "temani dia, nanti aku suruh Kreacher bawaan sarapan untuk kalian."

Hanya bisa mengangguk, Harry membiarkan Sirius dan Remus meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menutup pintu. Kemudian dia pun duduk di permadani lebar dan tebal yang menutupi hampir seluruh lantai di ruangan itu. Harry memandang wajah tidur Draco, sesekali masih ada air mata yang menitik di sana, tapi Harry membiarkannya. Kehilangan seorang ibu pasti sangat menyakitkan; apalagi dengan cara tragis seperti ini. Pasti butuh waktu lama sebelum duka ini menghilang.

Harry terus duduk di tempatnya hingga sinar fajar mulai masuk dan menerangi ruangan itu. Namun sepertinya Draco tak terusik dengan pancaran cahaya terang itu. Harry juga tak ada niatan untuk membangunkan Draco, dia tahu pemuda itu butuh istirahat panjang sebelum menghadapi hari yang baru.

Menikmati kensunyian yang nyaman itu, Harry memejamkan mata tanpa niatan untuk tidur, hanya sekedar menikmati waktu tanpa suara. Ternyata dia suka itu, menyadari kalau yang terdengar di telinganya hanyalah suara tarikan nafasnya yang teratur yang juga bersahutan dengan suara nafas Draco. Hampir saja Harry ketiduran, andai dia tidak mendengar suara langkah mendekat ke ruangan itu. Dia membuka mata dan memandang ke arah pintu, kini yang ada di sana bukan Sirius atau Remus, melainkan Lucius. Harry langsung berdiri saat pria berambut platinum panjang tergerai itu masuk dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana putranya terbaring dalam tidur pulas.

"Apa dia sudah lama tidur?" tanya Lucius, menyibak poni Draco.

"Belum begitu lama, Sir. Menjelang fajar tadi dia baru tertidur." Kata Harry.

Lucius memandang Harry, "Terima kasih kau telah menemaninya."

Lumayan terkejut Harry mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih yang begitu tulus dari seorang Lucius Malfoy, tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Narcissa pernah bercerita tentang piano keluarga Black," kata Lucius, memandang sosok bisu piano kuno di ruangan itu, "sedari tadi aku tak bisa mendengar lagu apa yang dimainkan oleh Draco, tapi melihatmu datang dan berdiri di ambang pintu, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang ditunggu olehnya."

Terkejut sekali Harry mendengar itu. dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Lucius ada di dekat ruangan itu. Berarti tadi dia benar-benar hanya mendengarkan permainan piano Draco saja. Usai percakapan singkat itu, baik Lucius maupun Harry tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Mereka tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Sama-sama tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kebisuan itu sedikit terusik saat Kreacher datang membawakan dua gelas susu hangat juga secangkir morning tea untuk Lucius. Lalu setelah itu si peri rumah tua itu pun langsung pergi lagi setelah meletakkan bawaannya di meja.

Bersyukur ada yang bisa mereka lakukan, Harry dan Lucius masing-masing duduk di sofa tunggal dan menikmati minuman itu.

"Ku harap... setelah ini pun kau bisa menjadi teman untuk Draco," ujar Lucius, "saat ini dia butuh orang yang bisa dia 'pegang', dan dia memilihmu."

Harry memandang Draco yang masih pulas, sama sekali tidak terganggu suara obrolan di dekatnya, "saya akan berusaha sebisanya, sir. Lagipula... saat ini saya dan Draco memang sudah berteman. Dan bagi saya, teman adalah orang yang penting. Saya akan membantunya selama saya bisa."

Mendengar itu, mata Lucius memandang pemuda di dekatnya itu. Sungguh, dia tidak penah melihat ketulusan yang begitu murni. Sebuah kepercayaan bisa dengan begitu mudah dia berikan pada orang yang dulu telah banyak berbuat salah padanya. Lucius tak tahu darimana asal kekuatan hati yang seperti itu. Pastinya karena dia telah merasakan begitu banyak kejadian yang menempa jiwanya.

Luc hanya bisa melakukan satu hal untuk pemuda itu. Mendukungnya dan membayar semua kesalahan masa lalunya. Semakin cepat Orde menyingkirkan penyihir gila itu, semakin cepat Harry akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang pantas untuk dia dapatkan. Setidaknya... itulah tekad Lucius untuk saat ini.

.

Selesai sarapan bersama Lucius –yang anehnya terasa nyaman-, Harry pun mandi dan berganti pakaian. Lalu dia tudurn ke bawah. Dia lihat Sirius dan Remus sedang ngobrol di ruang makan. Dia lalu menuju ke ruang duduk dimana teman-temannya berada, kecuali Ron.

"Morning," sapa Harry seraya masuk dalam ruangan itu.

"Morning, Harry," balas Hermione, "tadi kau dimana? Aku mencari-carimu."

"Sorry, aku sarapan di atas dengan Mr Malfoy." Kata Harry. Saat itu dia bersyukur karena Ron tidak ada di sana. Kalau ada, semua pasti tambah runyam.

Lalu Ginny menghampirinya, "bagaimana keadaan Mal- err... Draco? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

Harry mengangguk, "dia baru saja tertidur. Sekarang sedang bersama ayahnya. Jadi ku rasa dia akan baik-baik saja."

Lalu mereka pun mencoba menghentikan pembicaraan yang sedikit membuat tidak enak hati ini dan mengalihkan pada persiapan mereka yang akan berangkat ke Hogwarts. Fred dan George meyakinkan kalau produk mereka masih akan tersebar di kalangan murid karena toko mereka melayani pesanan dengan burung hantu. Jadi... Hogwarts tidak akan sepenuhnya membosankan tanpa mereka.

Senang rasanya bisa berbincang santai seperti ini, tapi separuh pikiran Harry masih terpusat pada Draco. Dia tak hentinya mengkhawatirkan bagaimana kondisi pemuda itu sekarang. Apa dia sudah bangun? Apa dia sudah memakan sarapannya? Apa dia masih menangis? Seningat Harry, dia tak pernah merasa begini cemas pada orang lain. Terlebih pada mantan musuh besarnya. Tapi Harry tetap tak bisa menyingkirkan kecemasan yang terus menyesakkan hatinya itu.

.

.

Esok... akhirnya tiba juga saatnya untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Harry sekali lagi meastikan semua barang yang dia perlukan sudah masuk dalam koper. Pakaian, buku, alat tulis dan lainnya. Setelah yakin semua siap, barulah Harry menutup lagi koper besarnya. Dia beralih ke ambang jendela di mana ada seekor burung putih cantik bertengger di sana.

"Hedwig... Ku rasa tahun ini akan jadi tahun yang berbeda," Harry mengusap kepala Hedwig yang ber-uhu lembut, "semoga dia akan baik-baik saja di sini."

Seperti mengerti kegelisahan tuannya, Hedwig mendongak dan memandang pemuda bermata hijau itu.

Harry tersenyum, "kau mau keluar mencari mangsa? Atau kau puas dengan owl's treat saja?"

Mengepakkan sayapnya, Hedwig memberi isyarat kalau dia ingin terbang. Maka Harry membuka jendela itu dan membiarkan peliharaan kesayangannya itu terbang tinggi menghilang di tengah gelapnya malam.

Saat menutup jendela, telinga Harry secara refleks menangkap suara dentingan piano yang sudah menjadi suara favoritnya itu. Draco— dia memainkan lagu yang sama seperti saat setelah pemakaman ibunya. Harry pun segera melangkahka kaki keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang piano. Begitu dia tiba di depan pintu, dia melihat Draco memandang ke arahnya, tapi pemuda itu tidak menghentikan permainannya dan melanjutkannya. Harry boleh masuk dan terus mendengarkan lagu itu hingga selesai.

Harry duduk di sofa, sekali lagi terhanyut dalam untaian nada yang jernih itu. Harry memajamkan mata agar lebih dapat meresapi lagu itu. Senandung yang sangat lembut. Harry bertanya-tanya, apa ini juga salah satu lagu ciptaan Draco sendiri?

Akhirnya lagu itu pun selesai. Harry baru membuka matanya, dia melihat Draco duduk diam memandang piano yang kini bisu itu.

"... Lagu ini... biasa dimainkan Mum saat aku kecil dulu." Kata Draco sebelum Harry sempat bertanya, "kata Dad, kalau aku menangis, Mum selalu memainkan lagu ini supaya aku tenang lagi."

Barulah Harry tahu kenapa lagu ini terdengar begitu lembut. Karena lagu ini adalah salah satu dari kasih sayang seorang ibu yang pernah Draco dapat dari Narcissa. Dan salam lagu ini, kasih sayang itu akan tetap abadi.

"Aku yakin ibumu akan senang melihat kau memainkan lagu ini, Draco," kata Harry, "dan ia akan lebih senang kalau kau bisa melepaskan kepergiannya."

Draco menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengangguk, "... yang kemarin itu... maaf. Aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Err... tidak apa. Aku mengerti kok. Lagi pula... sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Entah kenapa, Harry jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Draco beranjak dari piano itu dan duduk berhadapan dengan Harry, "besok... kau akan kembali ke Hogwarts, kan? Boleh aku titip sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu? Apa?"

"Surat," Draco mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dari saku blazer yang dia kenakan, "tolong berikan ini pada Blaise Zabini, atau Theodore Nott. Kau tahu mereka kan?"

Harry menerima surat itu dan mengangguk. Yeah—meski tidak kenal secara pribadi, paling tidak Harry hafal anama dan wajah murid yang seangkatan dengannya dari tiga asrama lain.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak membocorkan apapun tentang Orde. Lagipula... mereka berdua adalah teman yang bisa aku percaya. Tidak seperti Crabbe atao Goyle," kata Draco, "kau juga boleh membaca isnya kalau kau mau."

"Tidak. Aku percaya padamu," kata Harry, "emm... tapi apa mereka yakin kalau surat ini benar darimu?"

Draco bersandar di badan sofa, "mereka tidak akan curiga padamu. Kau akan tahu alasannya nanti."

Dengan itu, Harry tak lagi bertanya dan menyimpan surat itu di saku celana panjangnya, "sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Kau mau makan bersama di bawah?"

"Yeah," kata Draco lirih, "semoga saja tidak mengacaukan suasana."

"Kau bicara apa? Kau anggota Orde sekarang, tentu saja bukan masalah kalau kau makan bersama kami di bawah." Ujar Harry meyakinkan. Tapi mendadak dia mengerti siapa persisnya yang dia maksud, "err... kalau kau khawatir tentang Ron... biarkan saja. sudah aku bilang dia memang sedikit lebih emosional. Aku juga lumayan jarang bicara dengannya akhir-akhir ini."

Draco memandang Harry, "sorry... pasti gara-gara aku."

"Bukan," Harry menggeleng, "dia memang selalu jadi orang paling terakhir yang bisa menerima kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak berjalan sesuai perkiraannya. Sebentar lagi juga kami pasti baikan. Kau tenang saja." Lalu dia berdiri, "Ayo! Sebenarnya perutku sudah lapar sekali sedari tadi."

"... Baiklah." Draco pun mengikuti langkah Harry keluar dari ruang piano itu dan menuju ke ruang makan. Draco hanya berharap, semoga setelah ini hidupnya menuju ke jalan yang lebih baik lagi. Dia memandang punggung Harry yang berjalan di depannya, mulai saat ini, dia akan mendukungnya sekuat tenaga. Mendukung orang yang benar-benar bisa dia percaya dan mau mempercayainya. Draco berjanji pada dirinya untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik, menjadi lebih dewasa dan lebih kuat, agar dia tidak lagi kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi...

.

#

.

Pagi harinya, seisi Grimmauld Place dibuat gempar karena Mrs Weasley sibuk megatur empat anak yang akan kembali ke Hogwarts. Dia juga memeriksa tas-tas mereka supaya tidak membawa apapun dari toko Fred dan George. Setelah memastikan semua aman, barulah dia menginstruksikan semua untuk berangkat dengan jalur floo menuju peron 9 ¾ di Stasiun King's Cross. Hanya Mrs Weasley dan Sirius saja. Remus sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu dua hari yang lalu, karena dia harus menghadiri rapat staff sebelum tahun ajaran dimulai.

"Harry, pastikan mereka terima surat itu sebelum kalian sampai di Hogwarts," bisk Draco saat Harry mengambil bubuk floo.

"Okay. Aku akan cari mereka di kereta."

"Thanks."

Harry tersenyum dan dia pun mengikuti teman-temannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berangkat. Dia tengah pusaran api hijau yang menelan tubuhnya, Harry bisa melihat wajah Draco yang tampak datar, namun ada sorot mata kesepian di sana. Pasti tidak enak rasanya tetap berada di rumah sementara melihat teman sebayanya pergi ke sekolah. Saat itu dalam hati Harry berjanji kalau dia akan rajin mengirim surat, bukan hanya untuk Sirius saja, tapi juga untuk Draco. setidaknya dengan begitu Draco tidak akan merasa begitu kesepian lagi.

.

Sampai di King's Cross, ternyata jadwal kereta berangkat tinggal lima menit lagi. jadilah, semua mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan tergesa sebelum akhirnya masuk ke Hogwarts Express. Harry memeluk Sirius sebentar sebelum meloncat naik karena peluit kereta sudah berbunyi.

"Sampai jumpa natal nanti!" seru Sirius sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye, Sirius. Mrs Weasley!" Harry balas melambai lalu dia mengikuti Ginny untuk mencari kompartemen. Hermione dan Ron harus menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai prefek dulu sebelum bisa bergabung bersamanya dan Ginny. Mereka berdua menemukan kompartemen kosong dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Harry memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Dia melambai lagi ke luar karena sosok Sirius dan Mrs Weasley masih tampak.

Akhirnya Hogwarts Express pun melaju dan dengan cepat meninggalkan King's Cross dan menuju ke Hogwarts. Harry merasa akhir liburan musim panas ini sangatlah panjang, masa dimana dunianya mengalami perubahan yang sangat luar biasa. Namun harus diakui, Harry sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua perubahan yang terjadi.

Sampai saatnya makan siang, Harry mengobrol dengan Ginny. Tak lama, Hermione dan Ron pun bergabung di kompartemen itu. Sepertinya Ron masih ada dalam mode 'mogok bicara' dengan Harry. Karena sudah terlalu hafal dengan sifat Ron, Harry tak mengusiknya. Begitu trolli yang menjual makanan datang, Harry memakai kesempatan itu untk mencari Zabini juga Nott, seperti yang dia janjikan pada Draco. Karena jam makan siang begitu, tak aneh kalau murid-murid berseliweran di luar kompartemen. Memakai alasan mau mencari udara segar, Harry pun meninggalkan kompartemennya.

Harry berjalan sambil melirik ke setiap kompartemen yang dia lewati. Akhirnya setelah lewat tiga gerbong dari kompartemennya tadi, Harry menemukan tempat dimana Zabini dan Nott duduk. Mereka ada di kompartemen terakhir di gerbong belakang. Duduk berdua seolah mengasingkan diri dari keramaian. Harry mengetuk kaca kompartemen itu, meminta izin untuk masuk. Tak dia sangka, pintu kompartemen itu langsung dibuka oleh Zabini, pemuda jangkung berkulit gelap. Sementara Nott, hanya duduk saja, namun mata birunya tidak lepas memandang Harry.

"Aku bawa surat dari Draco. dia minta aku menyerahkan ini sebelum kita sampai di Hogwarts." Harry mengeluarkan surat dari Draco dan menyerahkannya pada Zabini, "kalau begitu aku pergi," Harry hendak melangkah, namun tertahan suara Zabini.

"Potter... bisa kau temui kami di menara Astronomi setelah makan malam nanti?"

Harry memandang pemuda itu, "err... baiklah. Aku akan temui kalian di sana."

Pandangan heran dari Zabini mengarah pada Harry, "kau yakin kami tidak akan menyerangmu?"

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "Draco bilang dia percaya kalian, dan karena aku percaya padanya, maka aku akan percaya juga pada kalian berdua." Katanya. "Nah... sampai nanti malam kalau begitu." Harry pun berlalu dari sana, kembali ke kompartemennya. Tapi dia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi pandangan Zabini masih terus mengikuti punggungnya.

"Jadi, Blaise... semua sudah dimulai?" tanya Nott.

Zabini menutup pintu kompartemen itu dan kembali duduk, "yeah. Draco sudah membuat keputusannya. Dan sekarang—giiliran kita." Dia pun membuka surat dari Draco yang diantarkan oleh Harry...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

HWAAAA! Mode angst masih On nih. Tapi setelah ngetik apus ngetik apus, akhirnya aku berhasil menghilangkan adegan-adegan angst yang terlalu labil dan emo di sini, dan menggantinya dengan adegan yang lebih nyaman. Hauuu... oTL. Untuk lagu Draco, kali ini aku pake gubahan Uematsu Nobuo, yaitu Tifa no Theme dan Final Fantasy VII. Entah kenapa, bisa aja ngebayangin Narcissa mainin itu lagu untuk Draco kecil.

Yup.. setelah di HWA aku dengan kejamnya membunuh Lucius, sekarang gantian. Entah kenapa aku jadi suka bikin seme yang menderita. Uhk! Maapkan saia DX

So... ripiu?


	5. Chapter 4 : Change

**A Morning Star**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : General / Friendship / Hurt / Comfort

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 4 : Change**

Seperti yang dijanjikan, selesai acara makan malam di Aula Besar, Harry menyelinap dari barisan murid Gryffindor yang akan kembali ke asrama. Berkat bantuan Marauder's Map, dia sudah hafal benar koridor-koridor rahasia yang membuatnya tidak terlacak. Dengan cepat dia pun sampai di tangga menara Astronomi. Dia pun menaiki tangga melingkar itu menuju ke salah satu menara tertinggi di Hogwarts. Harry tak perlu repot menyelinap dari Ron atau Hermione, karena keduanya sedang melaksanakan tugas sebagai prefek untuk mengantar murid baru ke asrama, belum lagi rapat para prefek asrama, jadi paling tidak dua sobatnya itu akan kembali ke asrama lepas tengah malam nanti.

Setelah sampai di puncak menara Astronomi, Harry melihat Zabini dan Nott sudah ada di sana. Mereka berdiri di ambang jendela tinggi besar yang menampakkan pemandangan danau Hogwarts dan juga Hutan Terlarang di bawah sana.

"Apa yang mau kalian bicarakan?" tanya Harry langsung, karena dia tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk basa-basi.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu dimana Draco. Dalam suratnya dia hanya bilang kalau dia ada di tempat yang aman." Ujar Zabini.

Harry memandang dua pemuda yang hanya dia kenal sebatas nama saja itu. Dia melihat kesungguhan di mata mereka, dan kalau Draco mempercayai dua orang ini, itu artinya Harry juga bisa.

"Draco ada di markas Orde Phoenix, lokasi pastinya aku belum bisa memberitahu kalian." Katanya.

Zabini memandang Nott yang sedari tadi diam, mereka berdua mengangguk, membuat Harry sedikit heran.

"Karena Draco sudah menentukan dimana dia berpihak, begitu juga kami." Zabini memandang Harry lekat di matanya, "mulai saat ini, kami akan berada di pihak yang sama dengan Draco. Di pihak Dumbledore dan Orde Phoenix."

Harry benar-benar terkejut mendengar ini. Apalagi tentang Nott. Dia tahu benar bahwa nama itu ada dalam daftar Inner Circle kelompok Death Eater.

"Aku tahu kau meragukanku karena status ayahku," ujar Nott, "tapi aku bisa yakinkan kalau aku berbeda dengannya." Nott melepaskan kancing lengan kemeja seragamnya.

"Theo..."

"Tak apa, Blaise. Kalau ini bisa meyakinkan dia."

Tak mengerti, Harry tetap diam dan memandang saat Nott menggulung lengan bajunya hingga sebatas siku. Di tengah remangnya malam yang hanya diterangi rembulan yang bersinar redup, butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum Harry bisa melihat apa yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh Nott. Dia pun terkejut melihat apa yang ada di lengan Nott. Bekas luka, dan bukan hanya satu, tapi lengan itu penuh dengan bekas seperti sayatan atau pukulan. Harry memandang Nott dalam kebisuan, tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Ini adalah ulah ayahku sendiri," ujar Nott lirih, "kau pastinya tidak berpikir kalau aku cukup gila untuk mematuhi ayahku yang hilang kewarasan seperti itu kan? Sudah sejak lama aku menunggu kesempatan untuk melawannya. Kini aku tahu, sekaranglah saatnya."

Harry memandang dua Slytherin di hadapannya, "... apa kalian serius? Maksudku—saat ini kalian berada di Hogwarts, kalau sampai Slytherin lain tahu..."

"Kami tidak peduli. Di sekolah kami aman, setidaknya Profesor Dumbledore tidak akan membiarkan para muridnya saling bunuh kan?" Nott membenahi lagi lengan bajunya, "lagipula kami tidak berniat terang-terangan menyatakan kalau kami berbalik arah. Justru dengan keberadaan kami di Slytherin, kami bisa mengumpulkan informasi."

Menimbang semua yang dikatakan oleh Nott dan Zabini, Harry tidak bisa langsung memutuskannya sekarang.

"Kami paham kalau kau masih ragu... Jadi—kami akan tunggu keputusanmu satu minggu lagi," ujar Zabini seraya mengajak Nott untuk menuju ke pintu, melewati Harry, "satu hal lagi... sama seperti Draco, kami berpaling dari kegelapan bukan untuk Orde... tapi untukmu, Potter." Setelahnya kedua Slytherin itupun meninggalkan Harry sendiri di menara Astronomi.

Harry masih mematung, belum percaya sepenuhnya pada apa yang dia dengar barusan. Draco... berpaling dari Voldemort... untuknya? Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Lalu— Zabini dan Nott pastinya juga tidak sedang mengerjai dia kan? Jadi... apa semua yang mereka katakan itu benar?

Mendadak tubuhnya terasa lemas dan dia terduduk di lantai batu ruangan bulat itu, "sekarang... apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Dan dia terus terdiam di sana hingga hari semakin larut. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi...

.

.

"Harry... semalam kau dari mana saja?" tanya Hermione cemas, "semalam begitu kami kembali dari rapat prefek, Ron yang baru masuk kamar keluar lagi dan bilang kau tidak ada di dalam."

"Dan pagi tadi aku bangun, kau sudah mandi. Kau ini sebenarnya darimana, _mate_?"

Harry menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal, "err... aku ke menara Astronomi untuk menenangkan diri. Begitu sadar tahu-tahu sudah pagi." Katanya. Well— tidak sepenuhnya bohong kan? Dia memang ke menara itu semalam.

"Jangan suka menghilang seperti itu sendirian, Harry. Kita tidak tahu bahaya apa yang mengancammu." Ujar Hermione.

"Ayolah, Hermione... ini Hogwarts, ada Profesor Dumbledore di sini, aku aman." Harry mencoba tersenyum, meski terpaksa.

Hermione tampak tidak percaya, tapi gadis itu tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, dia tahu Harry akan bicara setelah tiba waktunya. Lalu trio Gryffindor itu pun menuju ke Aula Besar untuk menjalani kegiatan pagi mereka.

Sampai di hall utama kastil Hogwarts, Harry duduk bersebrangan dengan Hermione dan Ron, dari tempat duduknya itu dia bisa melihat meja Slytherin. Aneh rasanya tidak melihat sosok Draco di sana. Sejak makan malam di Aula Besar kemarin, Harry mendengar banyak sekali gosip yang membahas tentang absennya Draco Malfoy di Hogwarts. Ada yang bilang kalau sekarang dia sudah bergabung dengan Death Eater, dan berbagai macam spekulasi lainnya.

Penyerangan ke Malfoy Manor untuk membebaskan dua Malfoy senior memang disembunyikan dari publik. Dan pihak Death Eater juga sepertinya menutup rapat masalah ini karena pasti mencoreng nama Pangeran Kegelapan kalau sampai dunia tahu mereka kecolongan di tempat yang dipenuhi sihir hitam dan merupakan markas utama Death Eater.

Tentang status Snape pun sepertinya belom terbongkar di antara para 'ular kecil' sehingga masih memudahkan Snape untuk mengorek informasi dari anak didiknya itu. Sepertinya para Death Eater pun tak mau menanggung malu karena mata-mata terhebat mereka ternyata berpihak pada Orde, pada Dumbledore.

Itu membuat Harry ingin menyangkal semua yang dia dengar, tapi dia tidak bisa karena dia sudah berjanji tidak akan bicara apapun tentang keluarga Malfoy pada siapapun kecuali Hermione dan Ron. Sedang larut dalam lamunannya, tanpa sengaja dia bertemu pandang dengan Zabini dan Nott. Segera saja pikiran Harry penuh dengan pembicaraan mereka malam kemarin. Karena dia belum memikirkan masak-masak dan juga belum dapat kepastian terhadap penilaiannya sendiri, Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dengan segera.

Hari itu, Harry sama sekali tidak konsentrasi pada pelajarannya, bahkan saat Profesor McGonagall memanggilnya dan menyerahkan daftar nama para siswa Gryffindor yang berniat masuk ke tim Quidditch tahun ini, pikiran Harry masih terbagi. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Di jam luang di antara akhir pelajaran dan sebelum makan malam, Harry kembali memisahkan diri dari kedua sahabat karibnya itu dan memilih menyendiri di taman belakang kastil yang jarang didatangi orang. Di sana dia lagi-lagi memikirkan semua pembicaraannya dengan dua Slytherin itu. Harry tak menemukan kebohongan di mata mereka, apa yang mereka sampaikan pun sangat lugas, jelas, tidak menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

"Ahhh~ Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Harry mendudukkan kepalanya dan dia menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya sedang kesusahan, Harry."

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sosok Remus di sampingnya.

"Sekolah baru saja di mulai dan mukamu sudah seperti mayat hidup begitu," Remus meletakkan tumpukan buku yang dia bawa di bangku batu dan duduk di sebelah Harry, "ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Harry duduk tegak lagi dan memandang Remus. Mungkin—dia harus bicara pada Remus tentang Zabini dan Nott. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa memutuskan ini sendiri. "Kemarin... aku bicara dengan Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott."

"Mereka dari Slytherin, kan?"

"Iya." Harry menunduk lagi, lalu dia pun menceritakan semua isi pembicaraannya dengan dua pemuda sebayanya itu, "... aku bingung, Remus. Saat tahu mereka sama seperti Draco yang ingin membelot dari Voldemort, aku senang. Tapi aku juga ragu... _Well_—kau tahu sendiri betapa _baik_nya hubunganku dengan asrama Slytherin." Ujar Harry sarkastis.

Remus menepuk pundak pemuda itu, "sekarang masalahnya bukan pada asrama, Harry. tapi pada dirimu sendiri. Apa kau mau mempercayai mereka?"

"Aku tahu mereka tidak berbohong." Kata Harry, "Aku juga tahu kalau mereka bersungguh-sungguh."

"Kalau begitu percayalah pada hatimu, Harry. Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungmu." Remus tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pemuda itu, "kau tahu—dulu James sering bilang kalau berendam di air panas bisa membuat pikiran segar lagi. Itu juga jadi cara ampuhku sampai sekarang kalau sedang stress. Nah—kenapa tidak kau coba saja?"

Harry memandang Remus dan tersenyum, "yeah... ku rasa cara Dad akan berhasil juga padaku. Thanks, Remus."

"Senang bisa membantu. Ku rasa kamar mandi prefek cocok untuk menenangkan diri. Sekarang kan kau kapten Gryffindor, kau juga bisa memakai kamar mandi itu."

Harry berdiri, "kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Semakin cepat aku putuskan, semakin cepat pusing di kepalaku ini hilang." Katanya.

"Asal jangan buat keutusn dengan gegabah. Pikirkan pelan-pelan. Oke?"

Pemuda berambut berantakan itu mengangguk, "sampai nanti, Remus. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan ocehanku tadi."

"Kau bisa bicara denganku kapan saja kau mau, Harry. tapi—lepas jam pelajaran pastinya."

Tersenyum, Harry pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Remus memandang sosok Harry yang menghilang di belokan koridor menuju taman itu, "kau rupanya jauh lebih dewasa dari James saat dia seusiamu, Harry. Dia dan Lily pasti bangga melihatmu sekarang."

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya, dimana Harry menghabiskan setiap waktu luangnya untuk berpikir dan terus berpikir, akhirnya dia sampai pada keputusan kalau dia bisa mempercayai Zabini dan Nott itu. Terlebih... kemarin dia menerima surat dari Draco. Itu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Draco akan mengiriminya surat.

Di surat itu Draco mengatakan kalau dia mengharapkan Harry bisa memberikan kepercayaannya pada Zabini dan Nott. Kedua orang itu berbeda dari semua Slytherin yang pernah Draco temui. Kesetiaan yang mereka berikan pada Draco bukan semata untuk bernaung dalam nama besar Malfoy, melainkan karena mereka benar-benar tulus. Itu sifat yang jarang ada dalam diri seorang Slytherin.

Setelah membaca surat Draco berulang kali dan berendam selama hampir tiga jam di bath tub kamar mandi prefek, akhirnya Harry memutuskan kalau dia akan mencoba untuk percaya pada dua Slytherin itu. Tadi pagi setelah sarapan, dia minta tolong pada Dobby untuk menyampaikan pesan ke dua pemuda Slytherin itu untuk menemuinya di menara Astronomi. Karena itu, hari ini sekali lagi Harry hilang konsentrasi dan membuatnya nyaris kena detensi dari Profesor Snape.

.

"Kau mau kemana lagi, Harry?" tanya Hermione saat melihat sobatnya itu buru-buru membereskan alat tulisnya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Sorry... aku harus pergi. Besok pagi aku akan ceritakan semua. Aku janji!" dan Harry pun menyambar tongkat, jubah gaib dan Marauder's Map lalu melesat keluar dari asrama Gryffindor, tak peduli padangan heran dari dua teman terdekatnya itu. Setelah mengaktifkan Marauder's Map, Harry pun melaju menuju menara Astronomi dengan tetap waspada. Dia tidak mau tertangkap guru atau yang lebih parah, Filch. Jadi dia extra hati-hati dan memilih jalur aman yang ditunjukan oleh Marauder's Map. Perjalanan jadi terasa dua kali lebih panjang dan akhirnya dia pun tiba di menara tertinggi di Hogwarts itu.

Di sana sudah menunggu Zabini dan Nott. Rupanya Slytherin itu tipe yang tepat waktu, Harry jadi merasa tidak enak karena dia telat datang padahal dia yang mengundang.

"Kalian sudah lama di sini?" tanya Harry setelah dia melepaskan jubah gaibnya. Sekali lagi sadar kalau ini bukan saatnya bicara hal yang tidak perlu, Harry pun segera menuju ke pokok yang ingin dia katakan. "Aku sudah memutuskan..."

Harry bisa melihat sekilas perubahan ekspresi dua Slytherin itu, tapi dengan cepat wajah mereka kembali datar.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu?" tanya Zabini.

Harry memandang lurus pada dua pemuda di hadapannya itu, "aku memutuskan akan mempercayai kalian, seperti halnya kalian percaya padaku. Aku tahu ini masa yang sulit dan berbahaya, jika bisa menambah teman, aku akan menyambutnya dengan senang hati." Dia berhenti untuk menarik nafas, "mulai sekarang, kita teman," Harry mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut oleh dua pemuda yang akan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya ini, "ku minta mulai sekarang kalian panggil aku Harry saja, err—tapi kalau sedang tidak ada orang, ya?"

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggil kami Blaise dan Theo," ujar Zabini.

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk, "okay."

"Jadi... sekarang apa boleh kami tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Draco?" tanya Theo.

"Ini akan jadi cerita panjang. Yakin kalian tidak akan mengantuk?"

"Kau bisa percaya pada stamina kami." Blaise duduk di lantai batu ruangan itu dan bersandar di kisi jendela.

Karena dua Slytherin itu sedah duduk dan siap mendengarkan, Harry pun tak punya pilihan selain untuk menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi pada keluarga Malfoy. Dan dia terkejut melihat setetes airmata jatuh di pipi Theo begitu dia dengar kalau Narcissa telah tiada.

"Jadi Mrs Malfoy tidak selamat..." gumam Theo dengan suara parau, "hanya dia... yang selalu menyayangiku seperti seorang ibu."

Blaise merangkul pundak Theo dan membiarkan pemuda berambut coklat itu menangis dalam diam di pundaknya. Dari interaksi itu, Harry tahu kalau hubungan antara Blaise dan Theo bukan hanya sekedar sahabat saja.

Si pemuda berkulit gelap itu menyadari pandangan Harry padanya, "_sorry_, apa kami membuatmu risih?"

Anehnya, Harry langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak. _Well_—aku tidak keberatan dengan hubungan yang seperti itu." katanya tulus.

Theo mengeringkan wajahnya dengan lengan baju, "seperti kata Draco... kau orang baik, Harry." Theo kembali duduk tegak, "_yeah_—Draco selalu bilang kau orang baik, dan kau layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan." Ujar Theo begitu melihat waah Harry yang mengisyaratkan ketidak percayaan.

Ada denyut lembut yang membuat Harry mendadak merasa hangat seerti dibungkus dengan selimut tebal begitu dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Theo.

"Kami tidak akan menyesal telah meletakkan kepercayaan kami padamu, Harry," kata Blaise, "sekali lagi kami ingatkan, aku dan Theo akan mengumpulkan informasi dari Slytherin bukan untuk Orde, tapi untukmu, Harry. Jadi apabila kami mendapat hal baru, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kami beritahu, keputusan selanjutnya ada padamu."

Harry membenahi letak kacamatanya, "kalian yakin? Maksudku... memberikan kepercayaan padaku... apa aku pantas?"

"Tak ada yang lebih pantas darimu, Harry," kata Theo, "kami sudah lama mengamatimu, dan menurut kami, kau lebih pantas menerima kesetiaan kami, bahkan lebih dari Profesor Dumbledore sendiri."

Tersanjung juga Harry mendapat penilaian kalau dia punya nilai lebih dari Dumbledore, "err—aku tidak tahu apa aku memang berkualitas untuk itu, tapi aku akan coba supaya tidak mengecewakan kalian."

Blaise dan Theo berdiri, "kami tahu kau tidak akan mengecewakan." Kata Blaise. "Hari sudah larut, sebaiknya kita kembali."

Harry melirik jam tangannya, "ya... ku rasa kau benar. Hermione dan Ron pasti mengamuk lagi kalau aku kembali terlalu larut." Dia berdiri dan membersihkan celana panjangnya.

"Satu hal lagi, Harry... Boleh kami mengirim surat untuk Draco?" tanya Theo saat dia berdiri di ambang pintu menara itu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Harry segera, "Draco teman kalian, aku tidak berhak melarang. Kalau ingin mengirim surat untuknya, panggil saja Dobby. Suruh dia mengantar surat kalian padaku, dan akan aku kirimkan. Karena markas Orde Phoenix dilindungi mantra yang hanya menerima burung hantu tertentu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Theo, "sampai besok, Harry."

"Yeah—sampai besok."

.

#

.

Hujan deras di akhir musim gugur mengguyur wilayah Grimmauld Place. Di salah satu rumah yang tersembunyi dengan sihir, tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang membaca sebuah buku yang tampak kuno dan sangat tebal di perpustakaan. Dia tampak serius mencatat apapun yang dia temukan di buku itu. Halaman demi halaman dia buka dan dia baca, mencari poin-poin yang sekiranya penting. Begitu terus sejak pagi tadi. Bertumpuk buku memenuhi sisi kanan dan kiri mejanya, membuat sosoknya nyaris tidak tertimpa cahaya.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau mengurung diri di perpustakaan terus, Draco."

Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menemukan sosok si pemilik rumah, Sirius Black, berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan sambil membawakan seporsi makanan di tangannya. Sirius meletakkan piring itu di depan Draco.

"Makanlah dulu, setelah itu lanjutkan apapun yang sedang kau kerjakan!" ujar pria berambut hitam panjang yang diikat seadanya itu.

Draco meletakkan pena bulunya dan memandang porsi makan di piring itu, "apa kau sudah makan?"

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa?" Sirius mengerling ke jam tua di dinding yang sudah menunjuk pukul sepuluh malam, "sekarang makanlah! Kalau kau sampai sakit, Lucius akan semakin mencemaskanmu."

Draco akhirnya mengambil garpu dan pisau makan di piring itu dan mulai mengisi perutnya yang baru terasa lapar. Dia juga baru sadar kalau terakhir dia makan itu saat sarapan tadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari di perpustakaan ini?" Sirius menarik keluar sebuah kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Draco, "sebulan terakhir ini ku lihat kau lebih sering di perpustakaan daripada di kamarmu sendiri."

Masih tak bersuara, Draco menikmati makan malamnya.

"Baiklah... terserah kalau kau masih belum mau bicara," kata Sirius, "asal kau ingat untuk mengurus dirimu sendiri dan tidak membuat ayahmu makin cemas."

Draco mengiris daging di piringnya, "... apa belum ada kabar dari Harry?"

"Terakhir dia bilang kalau tak ada yang aneh di Hogwarts. Dan si Zabini dan Nott itu jadi datang ke Grimmauld Place natal nanti."

"Tapi... kalau mereka tidak ada di Hogwarts, dan tidak pulang ke rumah mereka, itu akan membuat mereka ada dalam bahaya..."

Sirius bersandar di kursi kayu itu, "Profesor Dumbledore sudah mengaturnya. Dia akan mengirim surat pada keluarga Zabini dan Nott bahwa mereka ada proyek khusus bersama Profesor McGonagall dan Profesor Flitwick, mengingat keduanya unggul di pelajaran itu. Kalau ada surat resmi dari kepala sekolah, tak akan ada yang meragukannya kan?"

Anggukan singkat jadi jawaban dari Draco.

"Habiskan makananmu dan cobalah untuk istirahat." Sirius berdiri dan beranjak ke pintu, "kalau kau butuh teman bicara, kau bisa datang padaku. Kata Lily, kalau perasaan disimpan sendiri, bisa meledak."

Saat itu barulah Draco memandang lurus pada Sirius, "Lily—ibu Harry?"

Sirius tersenyum dan mengangguk, "kalau kau ingin tahu, aku akan menceritakannya padamu." Dan pria itu pun berlalu dari perpustakaan.

Draco tercenung memandang daging steak dan kentang goreng di piringnya yang baru termakan separuh. Jujur—sebenarnya dia juga penasaran dengan orang tua Harry. Mereka belum bicara dengan leluasa. Mendadak timbul sedikit rasa iri di hati Draco pada Blaise dan Theo, karena pastinya dua orang itu sudah sering bertemu dan bicara dengan Harry. Mendadak kehilangan nafsu makan dan meneruskan penelitiannya, Draco beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan perpustakaan dan menuju ke ruang piano. Sebal juga rasanya karena orang yang dia inginkan untuk mendengar suara piano yang dia mainkan ini tidak ada di dekatnya. Tapi piano adalah satu-satunya pelarian Draco untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

Dia duduk di kursi piano itu dan menekan sembarang tuts di piano itu. denting merdu terdengar di telinganya, tapi dia tahu, tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan bisa mendengar lagu yang dia mainkan. Meski begitu, Draco tetap memainkan sebuah lagu indah dan berharap jauh di sana, Harry mendengarkan musiknya ini...

.

Suara cicit burung membuat Draco terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum dia bisa berdiri. Lalu dia duduk dan menyibak poninya, "... Good morning, Mum." Katanya lirih pada sebuah frame foto berisi sosok Narcissa yang tersenyum dan melambai pada Draco.

Menarik nafas panjang untuk menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, Draco akhirnya turun dari tempat tidur untuk mandi dan bersiap sarapan bersama di ruang makan. Saat dia keluar kamar, ternyata dia keluar bersamaan dengan ayahnya.

"Good morning, Dad." Sapa Draco.

"Morning, son." Jawab Lucius.

Dengan jelas Draco bisa melihat kalau wajah ayahnya tampak lesu dan sedikit pucat, "Dad, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco cemas. Tak pernah melihat ayahnya selemas ini.

"Tidak apa. Hanya kurang tidur..."

Draco mendekati ayahnya, "jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau sedang tidak sehat, lebih baik istirahat saja."

Lucius tersenyum samar, "mm... ku rasa aku memang butuh tidur sebentar lagi."

Maka Draco pun memapah Lucius kembali ke dalam kamar dan menyuruh ayahnya berbaring lagi setelah melepaskan jubahnya, "aku akan minta tolong Kreacher untuk membuatkan bubur untukmu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, son. Tidak perlu makan bubur, aku hanya butuh istirahat yang sedikit lebih panjang."

Draco menyelimuti Lucius, "aku akan bawakan sarapan untukmu." Dia pun meninggalkan kamar itu dan menuruni tangga. Di sana, dia berpapasan dengan Sirius yang sepertinya hendak naik.

"Oh—aku pikir kau masih tidur. mana Lucius?"

"Dad sedikit tidak enak badan, jadi aku mau membawakan sarapannya ke atas."

"Lucius sakit?"

"Katanya hanya lelah. Tapi aku tidak percaya." Ujar Draco lirih.

Sirius menepuk pundak Draco, "kau temani saja dia, nanti aku suruh Kreacher membawakan sarapan untuk kalian."

Draco menurut pada kata-kata Sirius, biar bagaimana, pria itu tuan rumah di sini. Dia pun kembali ke kamar Lucius dan melihat kalau ayahnya sudah pulas. Draco sengaja tidak menutup pintu supaya Kreacher tidak perlu mengetuk saat membawakan makanan ke kamar itu. Draco memindahkan sebuah kursi kayu dari dekat jendela ke samping tempat tidur. lalu dia pun duduk dalam diam.

Gaung keheningan memenuhi pendengarannya. Terasa begitu lengang. Meski tempat ini adalah markas Orde, jarang sekali para anggota Orde yang bertugas di luar kembali kemari. Paling seminggu sekali untuk mengadakan rapat. Sekarang di rumah ini hanya ada dia, ayahnya dan Sirius, juga Kreacher. Sirius juga lumayan sering pergi ke luar untuk mengumpulkan informasi.

Rasanya sebal juga kalau harus terkurung di dalam rumah. Tapi Draco tak punya pilihan lain. Sekarag dia dan ayahnya pasti menjadi incaran para Death Eater. Sebenarnya dia agak tidak percaya kalau pengkhianatan keluarganya masih belum tersebar di publik. Tapi menurut surat yang pernah Harry kirimkan untuknya, anak-anak Slytherin yang keluarganya berpihak pada Voldemort telah mengetahui fakta kenapa Draco tidak kembali ke Hogwarts. Tapi tak ada satu kabarpun beredar di Hogwarts tentang keluarga Malfoy yang membelit dari Voldemort.

Saat ini Draco tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Orde. Belum... tapi dia yakin suatu saat akan tiba saatnya dimana dia bisa membayar semua kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan pada Harry.

Kedatangan Kreacher membuat lamunan Draco buyar. Saat Kreacher meletakkan dua porsi makanan di coffee table di ruangan itu, Draco pun berpindah duduk di sofa untuk memakan sarapannya...

.

Draco memutuskan untuk membiarkan ayahnya tidur sendiri, karena sejak tadi lus sama sekali belum bangun meski udah dekat waktu makan siang. Draco sudah memberi mantra penghangat pada makanan yang dibawa Kreacher tadi supaya bisa segera dimakan begitu Lucius bangun nanti.

Pemuda pirang itu berniat kembali ke perpustakaan untuk melanjutkan penelitiannya. Namun belum lagi sampai di ruang penuh buku itu, Kreacher muncul di depannya dan menyerahkan dua buah surat padanya. Draco menerima surat itu dan membiarkan Kreacher menghilang entah kemana. Dia membaca nama pengirim surat itu, rupanya dari Harry juga dari Theo.

Draco masuk ke perpustakaan, duduk di sofa yang ada di sana dan membaca surat dari Harry. Begitu dia membaca, dia terkejut, karena tak seperti biasanya, surat dari Harry ini berisi hal-hal yang biasa saja. Padahal selama ini kalau Harry menulis surat selalu tentang hal-hal yang tejadi di Hogwarts. Tapi kali ini tidak begitu. Harry menulis dalam suratnya dengan gaya kasual. Seperti menanyakan tenang kabarnya. Apa dia betah di Grimmauld Place bersama Sirius? Harry juga menanyakan kabar tentang Lucius. Draco tersenyum merasakan perhatian dari Harry. Rasa hangat yang nyaman membungkus tubuhnya dengan lembut.

Perasaan yang sama kembali datang saat dia membaca surat dari Theo dan Blaise. Ya—dua sahabatnya itu memang selalu mengirim satu surat yang mewakili mereka berdua. Kali ini pun isi surat Theo dan Blaise berisi hal yang sama dengan Harry.

Sungguh—Draco tak menyesal sudah bergabung dengan Orde; bergabung dengan Harry. bisa merasakan kehangatan yang pernah menghilang dari dirinya. Draco memejamkan mata dan meletakkan kedua surat itu di dadanya. Saat itu rasanya Narcissa sedang memeluknya erat seperti waktu dia kecil dulu. Menenangkannya saat dia mimpi buruk atau ketakutan di malam yang dingin. Hangat dan aman...

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Mum..."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Errr... bingung mau ngetik A/N apaan. Yang jelas saia nunggu segala masukan dari para reader. Hauu... moga chap depan mood angst udah hilang total dan berganti dengan fluff *ga yakin dengan diri sendiri*

Okeh! Abis ini aku mau ke SECRET dulu. Jadi untuk vampfic... harap bersabar ya :)


	6. Chapter 5 : Winter Holiday

**A Morning Star**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : General / Friendship / Hurt / Comfort

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 5 : Winter Holiday**

Desember datang begitu cepat, dan entah apa yang terjadi, mendadak mood Draco menjadi ringan. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak bangun di pagi hari dengan hati yang lapang dan tenang. Dia melirik kalender yang ada di dinding kamarnya, barulah dia paham apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa... senang. Ya—apalagi kalau bukan liburan natal yang telah tiba. Hari ini... Grimmauld Place akan kembali ramai karena para murid Hogwarts akan pulang untuk merayakan natal di rumah. Yang artinya... akan ada Harry di rumah yang luas ini, dan akhirnya—dia punya teman untuk berbincang.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya rapi, Draco baru keluar dari kamar itu untuk bergabung sarapan dengan ayahnya juga Sirius, tiga penghuni tetap Grimmauld Place itu, "_Good morning_." Sapa Draco pada dua pria yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"_Morning, son_. Kau tampak lain hari ini." Ujar Lucius saat Draco duduk di sebelahnya, "ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

Draco meletakkan serbet makan di pangkuannya, "tidak ada... semua biasa saja."

Bahkan Sirius saja tahu kalau jawaban Draco itu bohong. Sejak pemuda itu tinggal di rumahnya, dia tidak pernah melihat wajah anak itu cerah seperti hari ini. Biasanya Draco selalu terkesan suram dan muram. Mau tidak mau Sirius jadi menghubungkannya dengan kepulangan para murid Hogwarts hari ini. Well... tidak aneh juga sih, mengingat selama empat bulan ini dia terkurung di dalam rumah tanpa bisa keluar. Apalagi terkurung dengan dua orang dewasa dan tidak punya teman sebaya. Pasti rasanya hampir sama seperti dipenjara di Azkaban.

Selesai sarapan, Lucius berpamitan ke perpustakaan, sama seperti putranya, dia hobi sekali menghabiskan waktu di ruangan yang bahkan tak pernah dijamah oleh Sirius. selagi Lucius sudah meninggalkan ruang makan, Sirius mengajak Draco untuk berbincang di ruang duduk.

"Kau tampak bersemangat hari ini... apa berhubungan dengan libur natal Hogwarts?" tanya Sirius yang memang bukan tipe pecinta basa-basi tidak penting.

Draco memandang wali Harry itu, "kenapa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Tidak... hanya saja aku pikir, kau pasti bosan terkurung di rumah ini."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, mengakui kalau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sirius itu benar, "ku rasa memang begitu. Memikirkan kalau hari ini rumah ini akan kembali ramai, aku jadi sedikit merasa lega."

"Oh~ Jadi maksudmu kau tidak suka ada di sini hanya dengan ayahmu dan aku? Begitu?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Sirius mendengus,"kau menjadi orang jujur yang sedikit menyebalkan, Draco."

"Karena aku sudah bosan berbohong." Draco berdiri, "ku rasa hanya itu yang mau kau bicarakan, jadi... permisi dulu."

"Berhentilah memakai tata bahasa sopan yang menjemukan itu. Apa kau tidak bisa santai sedikit?" Sirius memandang sosok pemuda yang sudah ada di pintu, "Cobalah untuk berbicara dengan biasa di sini. Pada Lucius juga. Itu akan lebih melegakan daripada kau terus memaksakan diri memakai kebiasaan lama. Itu hanya akan menambah sakit di lukamu yang belum pulih itu."

Ada seulas senyum ragu di wajah Draco saat itu, "... aku akan mencobanya." Draco pun berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Sirius menarik nafas panjang dan menengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit-langitu ruangan itu, "... Kau memiliki keluarga yang baik, Narcissa... dan kau pergi sebelum aku sempat mengenal siapa kau sebenarnya..."

Keheningan di rumah itu terhapus oleh denting piano yang segera mengisi kehampaan suara di sana. Lucius yang sedang membaca di perpustakaan pun langsung menutup bukunya demi mendengarkan permainan piano anaknya yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar. Lagu yang biasa Narcissa mainkan untuk mereka menyapa hangat pendengaran Lucius. Satu lagu yang selalu menjadi kenangan bahwa mereka pernah bahagia... bahwa mereka, akan tetap bahagia.

Setetes bening air mata sunyi menetes dari wajah Lucius, jatuh ke punggung tangannya saat ia memandang cincin perak berukir ular dengan batu ruby sebagai matanya, yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Sepasang cincin yang kini hanya tinggal sebuah saja di muka bumi. Cincin yang menjadi bukti bahwa pernah ada seorang wanita yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, dan pernah ada seorang wanita yang sungguh-sungguh dia cintai.

"Narcissa..."

Untaian nada itu pun mengalir lembut menyentuh indera Sirius yang masih duduk di tempatnya semula. Pria itu meemjamkan matanya rapat, mencoba menangkap kehangatan yang tak kasat mata itu dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Dalam kegelapan, dia lebih bisa menyerap keindahan nada itu.

Saat itu pula Sirius membiarkan dirinya membebaskan semua yang dia tahan sejak lama. Penyesalan... Penyesalan karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Untuk keluarganya, adiknya... sahabat-sabahatnya yang berharga... bahkan pada Harry, anak baptisnya.

Ketika wajahnya mulai basah, Sirius baru menyadari kalau terkadang tangis... menjadi obat yang sempurna untuk menyembuhkan luka yang terlanjur ada. Dia pun baru sadar bahwa menangis di saat kita membutuhkannya, bukanlah menunjukkan kelemahan, melainkan satu cara untuk menunjukkan kekuatan.

"Aku harus memberi sesuatu untuk Draco sebagai ganti lagu yang indah ini..." gumam Sirius.

.

.

Harry tutun dari kereta Hogwarts Express dengan kelewat semangat hingga hampir saja dia terjatuh. Dia sudah menunggu saat liburan ini sejak lama, dan sekarang akhirnya... dia akan pulang.

"Santai sedikit, Harry. Kau seperti anak kelas satu yang baru saja merasakan liburan natal." Kata Hermione.

Harry nyengir, "err—kau tidak langsung ke Grimmauld Place?" tanyanya.

Hermione menggeleng, "aku akan kesana di hari natal dan menginap dua hari kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Lebih lama juga tidak masalah." Kata Harry, membenahi kacamatanya, "kau sendiri, Ron?"

"Mum bilang sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Kita ketemu di Grimmauld Place pagi natal nanti."

Sedikit kecewa karena tidak langsung bersama teman-temannya di liburan ini, Harry tetap menghormati keputusan dua sahabat karibnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu natal nanti."

Mereka bertiga berpisah segera setelah mengambil barang-barang mereka. Hermione sudah dijemput kedua orang tuanya. Begitu juga dengan Ron yang langsung menghampir keluarganya yang menjemputnya juga Ginny. Harry menyapa keluarga Weasley sebentar sebelum menuju ke ruangan yang berisi beberapa perapian dengan jaringan floo. Mulai sekarang, dia akan memakai jaringan ini untuk pulang ke rumahnya di Grimmauld Place. entah sudah berapa lama Harry berharap dia punya sebuah tempat yang bisa dia sebut dengan rumah, dan sekarang— dia sudah mendapatkannya...

.

Ketika dia sampai di perapian yang ada di ruang duduk Grimmauld Place, Harry langsung disambut pelukan erat dari Sirius. Di sana juga ada Lucius, Harry menyapa pria itu dengan anggukan singkat. Tapi yang, entah kenapa, membuatnya kecewa, Draco tidak ada di sana.

"Kau pasti lelah, Harry." Sirius menepuk pundak Harry, "makan malam pasti siap sebentar lagi. Tapi itu masalah nanti, sekarang— bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sirius. tak perlu mencemaskanku. Di sekolah juga tidak ada masalah kok."

Sirius memandang anak baptisnya itu separuh tidak percaya. Anggota senior Orde Phoenix sudah tahu jelas bahwa Voldemort telah merencanakan penyerangan ke Hogwarts. Jadi pastinya ada pergerakan diantara anak-anak Slytherin yang, tidak diragukan, adalah calon-calon Death Eater masa depan.

Tapi karena sepertinya Harry belum mau bicara, Sirius tidak memaksa, "kalau begitu mandi dan gantilah pakaianmu! Setelah itu baru turun lagi."

Harry mengangguk, "okay. Aku ke atas dulu, Sirius, Mr Malfoy." Dia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil membawa ranselnya. Sampai di kamarnya, dia melihat kalau Hedwig, peliharaannya tersayang sudah bertengger di ambang jendela yang terbuka. Memang tadi Harry menyuruhnya pulang terlebih dahulu. Burung pintar, itu kenapa Harry sayang sekali pada burung hantu seputih salju. Kemudian Harry segera mandi, siraman air panas membuat tubuhnya jadi nyaman. Rasanya ingin sekali berlama-lama mandi, tapi rupanya perut tidak mau diajak kompromi karena memang sejak siang, Harry hanya makan camilan saja.

Jadilah pemuda berambut berantakan itu segera keluar dari shower dan bergegas berganti pakaian. Saat itu dia terkejut oleh suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya, Harry pun membuka pintu itu dan terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depan kamarnya.

Sekilas pandang, Harry hampir mengira kalau yang ada di hadapannya adalah Lucius, tapi menyadari kalau itu mustahil, barulah otak Harry bekerja normal lagi. Ini Draco... bukan Lucius. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, penampilan Draco saat ini mirip dengan Lucius. Rambut pirangnya yang dulu pendek, kini dibiarkan memanjang hingga melewati bahunya dan diikat dengan kain sutra hijau. Tubuhnya juga jadi lebih tinggi dari Harry, padahal sebelumnya tinggi mereka tidak berbeda jauh. Draco juga memakai setelan semi formal seperti yang selalu dia pakai plus sebuah jubah berwarna hijau gelap. Mata abu-abunya tampak tak sedingin biasanya dan dan Harry bisa jelas melihat ada sorot lembut di sana. Saat ini... Harry sedang berhadapan dengan sosok Draco Malfoy yang baru.

"Hei." Sapa Draco dengan nada kasual. Nada yang tidak pernah Harry dengar sebelumnya.

"Oh... Hei..." balas Harry, cukup lama karena dia terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan Draco selama empat bulan belakangan ini.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Sirius memintaku memanggilmu."

"Oh—okay... sebentar," Harry masuk lagi ke kamar hanya untuk mengambil sweaternya, lalu dia pun mengikuti Draco menuju ke ruang makan. Lumayan terasa janggal juga sih karena sepertinya atmosfir di sekeliling mereka mendadak berubah menjadi suasanya yang akrab, tak seperti pertama kali Draco datang ke Grimmauld Place ini. Tapi bukan tanpa alasan juga sih, selama di Hogwarts, Harry jadi rajin berkorespondensi dengan Draco via surat. Mungkin dari interaksi di atas kertas itu, mereka jadi mulai mengenal pribadi masing-masing.

"Kau bilang Blaise dan Theo akan menghabiskan liburan di sini. Kenapa mereka tidak ada?" tanya Draco.

Harry membenahi sweaternya, "mereka akan kemari besok, dengan floo. Kau tenang saja, semua sudah diatur dengan begitu rapi, mereka akan tetap aman."

Meski Draco tak bicara apapun, Harry tahu kalau pemuda itu merasa lega. Dia tersenyum mengetahui sisi lain Draco yang tak semua orang tahu, ternyata dia tipe yang perhatian pada teman.

Mereka sampai di ruang makan dan segera saja Harry memanjakan diri dengan masakan Kreacher. Meski sambil bersungut-sungut, peri rumah itu tetap mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya untuk memasak. Sambil menikmati makan malam, keempat orang itu mpun bebincang santai. Harry merasa senang sekali, bisa makan bersama keluarganya. Yaeah—kedua Malfoy itu pun sudah menjadi bagian dari 'keluarga' yang dimiliki Harry.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Harry bangun dengan tubuh segar dan siap menjalani hari pertama liburan musim dinginnya. Natal masih dua hari lagi, jadi dia masih punya waktu untuk membeli hadiah di Diagon Alley. Selesai ritual pagi hari di kamar mandi, Harry pun segera keluar kamar dan turun ke bawah menuju ke ruang duduk. Saat dia membuka pintu, dia terkejut mendapati Remus dan Profesor Snape ada di sana bersama Sirius dan Lucius.

"Ah—morning, Remus, Profesor Snape..."

"Morning, Harry," balas Remus dengan tersenyum, sedangkan Snape hanya memandang Harry tanpa biacara. Masih saja tetap irit bicara.

Berusaha tak memandang wajah guru Ramuannya itu lebih lama, Harry segera bicara lagi, "apa Blaise dan Theo akan segera datang?"

"Ya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba. Keberatan kalau aku minta tolong panggilkan Draco kemari?" pinta Remus.

Harry mengangguk dan dia berbalik, kembali menaiki tangga dan menuju ke kamar Draco yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar itu dan segera mendapat jawaban dari dalam. Saat pintu terbuka dia melihat Draco sudah rapi dan siap untuk turun.

"Ku pikir kau ketiduran. Tak biasanya lebih lambat dariku." Kata Harry.

"Hanya sedikit tidak bisa tidur semalam," Draco keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya. "Tak biasanya kau menyusulku ke kamar."

Harry mengikuti langkah Draco, "err—sebenarnya di bawah sudah ada Remus dan Profesor Snape."

"Profesor Lupin dan Severus?"

"Yeah—mereka bilang kalau Blaise dan Theo akan datang sebentar lagi."

Draco tampak tenang saja, tapi sepertinya langkahk aki pemuda itu makin cepat. Menaan senyum, Harry mengikuti Draco dalam diam hingga mereka sampai ke ruang duduk. Di sana, yang baru saja dibicarakan sudah hadir. Blaise dan Theo ada di ruangan itu bersama para orang dewasa lainnya.

"Draco!" tak disangka oleh Harry, Theo langsung melesat dan memeluk Draco sekilas. Saat melepaskan Draco, mata Theo memandang Draco dari atas ke bawah, memastikan kalau sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja.

"_I'm fine,_ Theo." Kata Draco, lalu dia memandang Blaise, "kalian sendiri bagaimana?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah." Kata Blaise.

Setelah itu, mereka semua barulah masuk ke ruang makan. Harry dan Draco duduk bersebelahan, berseberangan dengan Blaise dan Theo. Well... harus Harry aku kalau ini makan pagi yang tidak biasa. Semeja dengan Profesor Snape adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dia pikirkan. tapi toh setidaknya hubungan mereka berdua sudah tidak sedingin dulu setelah Harry tahu siapa sebenarnya guru Ramuannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan, Harry?" tanya Draco saat melihat makanan di piring Harry hanya berkurang beberapa gigitan saja.

"Hah? Oh.. tidak... siapa bilang aku tidak makan?" Harry mengiris roti dan daging panggang di piringnya dan memakannya dalam potongan besar dan itu membuatnya sukses tersedak.

"Merlin... kau ini apa-apaan?" Draco menyodorkan segelas susu untuk Harry dan menyuruh pemuda berkacamata itu meminumnya.

Separuh terbatuk, Harry meminum isi gelas itu dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, "T-thanks, Draco..."

Draco hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali pada makan paginya. Yang mereka tidak tahu, sejenak tadi, seluruh mata di ruangan itu terpusat pada mereka...

Usai sarapan, para orang dewasa masuk ke ruang rapat karena anggota Orde senior yang lain juga sudah mulai berdatangan. Karena bahasa kali lumayan rumit, jadi Harry tidak diikutsertakan meski begitu, diadijanjikan akan menerima rangkuman isi rapat dari Sirius.

"Sudah begini... jadi tidak tahu mau ngapain." Harry duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang piano. Dia memandang tiga, satu mantan, Slytherin di depannya, "kalian kalau duduk diam begitu malah bikin ngeri. Apa tidak ada yang mau kalian bicarakan? Atau... aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak," kata Draco segera, "kau—sama sekali tidak menganggu."

Meski lumayan terkejut, Harry mencoba untuk tak menampakknya secara gamblang, "err—jadi kalian berkomunikasi dengan semacam telepati atau apa? Kenapa sejak tadi tidak ada yang bicara?"

Ada tawa samar yang terdengar, membuat Harry jadi takjub juga. Baru sekali dia melihat senyum dan mendengar tawa dari para Slytherin itu.

"Kami tidak punya kemampuan macam itu," kata Blaise, "hanya saja... ini situasi yang asing bagi kami. bisa bicara bertiga di luar Hogwarts. Apalagi di markas utama Orde Phoenix."

"Semua akan berbeda mulai saat ini." Kata Harry lirih.

Draco duduk dengan menumpukan sebelah kaki ke kakinya yang lain, "aku dengar dari Severus kalau ada sedikit keanehan dari Slytherin. Apa kalian mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya pada Blaise dan Theo.

"Sejauh yang kami tahu, beberapa anak Death Eater muai sering tampak berkumpul dan menghilang di waktu yang bersamaan. Theo pernah mendapati mereka berkerumun di salah satu koridor sepi di lantai tujuh."

Otak Harry langsung berpusat pada satu hal, "Kamar Kebutuhan..."

"Kamar Kebutuhan... itu yang dipakai Dumbledore's Army tahun lalu." Sahut Draco.

Harry mengangguk, "kalau mereka sampai memakan kamar itu, berarti mereka sedang melakukan hal yang berbahaya untuk Hogwarts."

"Kami akan mencari tahu setelah sekolah mulai lagi." kata Theo.

Keheningan sejenak menyelimuti mereka dan pecah saat Harry berkata entah pada siapa, "... apa perang— akan segera dimulai?"

Tak seorang pun berani menjawabnya.

Harry memandang ke luar jendela. Salju tampak turun perlaman dan menumpuk di luar sana. Kesunyian seperti ini menenangkan, tapi sekaligus terasa menyesakkan. Pandangan Harry kembali teralih ke dalam saat dia mendengar suara Theo.

"Maaf kalau ini menyinggungmu... tapi... apa boleh kami berziarah ke makam Mrs Malfoy?"

Mata Harry memandang Draco tanpa bisa dia tahan. Dia melihat wajah pemuda itu tetap tenang dan datar seperti biasa.

"... Portkey yang menuju ke sana dibawa oleh Dad. Selesai rapat nanti akan aku ambil." Draco memandang Harry, "apa kau juga mau ke sana?"

Kali ini Harry benar-benar terkejut, tak menyangka akan diajak serta, "a-apa aku boleh?"

Draco mendengus, "pertanyaan macam apa itu? Jelas saja kau boleh. Mum pasti senang kalau kau bersedia datang."

Harry jadi teringat, kalau dia sama sekali tak pernah berziarah ke makam kedua orang tuanya meski dia sudah tahu dari Remus dan Sirius kalau keduanya dimakamkan di Godric's Hollow. Mungkin... Sirius atau Remus bersedia mengantarnya kalau dia meminta.

"Harry!"

Pemuda bermata hijau itu terkejut karena namanya dipanggil begitu keras. Lamunannya langsung buyar dan dia kembali memandang Draco yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa malah diam... kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Draco sekali lagi.

"Err... okay. Kalau memang aku tidak menganggu."

Draco lalu beranjak dari sofa dan duduk di kursi piano, tanpa mengucap kata apapun lagi, jemarinya segera menekan tuts piano yang segera mengisi ruangan itu dengan alunan nada yang indah.

Melihat kalau Theo dan Blaise mendadak tampak rileks, Harry tahu kalau mereka bisa mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan Draco. Artinya, pemuda pirang itu memang memainkan lagu untuk mereka semua. Ternyata memang Draco adalah orang yang sangat memperhatikan teman-temannya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Harry tersenyum dan dia pun memejamkan matanya untuk lebih menikmati untaian nada yang terdengar begitu jernih...

.

"Kalian bisa pakai kamar tamu. Sepertinya tidurnya pulas sekali." Harry tak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat Theo yang lelap bersandar pada Blaise saat tengah menikmati permainan musik Draco.

Entah kenapa, dia senang sekali melihat hubungan antara Blaise dan Theo. Mereka sama sekali tak terkesan menutupi atau menyembunyikan hubungan khusus mereka. Harry tahu banyak sekali gosip-gisop yang beredar tentang mereka, tapi tak sekali pun itu membuat keduanya tampak renggang.

"Ayo— aku antar ke kamar." Harry berjalan menuju pintu sementara Blaise, dengan ringannya, membopong tubuh Theo.

Blaise mengikuti Harry semetara Draco tetap duduk di depan piano.

Harry membukakan pintu kamar di sebelah kamar Draco dan membiarkan Blaise membaringkan Theo di tempat tidur.

"... Ini kali pertama Theo bisa tidur dengan pulas." Kata Blaise, seraya menyelimuti tubuh Theo.

"Yeah... aku selalu lihat kalau dia selalu tampak lelah dan gelisah di sekolah. Karena itu Draco memainkan lagu untuknya supaya dia bisa tidur."

Senyum muncul di wajah Blaise, "Theo selalu suka pada permainan piano Draco..." dia mengusap sisi wajah Theo dengan lembut, "sweet dream." Bisiknya lembut di telinga pemuda yang tertidur lelap itu.

Merasa kalau sudah saatnya undur diri, perlahan Harry keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu. Dia pun kembali ke ruang piano. Di ana Draco masih duduk diam di depan piano.

"Bagaimana Theo?" tanya Draco setelah ha masuk dan duduk di sofa.

"Tidur. Blaise menemaninya. Ku rasa setelah ini Theo akan tidur cukup lama." Kata Harry.

Draco menekan satu tuts yang langsung berbunyi dengan nyaring, "dia butuh itu sekarang." Draco memainkan sembarang nada untuk beberapa saat sebelum bicara lagi, "kau sudah tahu bukan, tentang apa yang terjadi pada Theo karena ulah ayahnya?"

"Ya. Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

Jemari Draco masih menari di atas tuts piano itu, "Sejak ibunya meninggal, Theo semakin sering menjadi sasaran emosi Mr Nott yang sering tidak terkendali. Karena penyebab kematian ibunya yang tidak jelas, banyak yang mengira kalau Mr Nott sendirilah yang membunuh istrinya. Di antara Slytherin pun, Theo sering menjadi ejekan karena luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya."

Harry terhenyak. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar hal itu.

"Sejak pertama, hanya Blaise yang selalu ada di sisi Theo, membelanya dan melindunginya."

Denting suara piano mengisi detik-detik tanpa kata di ruangan itu. Sejenak menenangkan pikiran yang terpenuhi oleh bermacam tanya.

"Tapi— kenapa selama di Hogwarts, aku tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan Blaise ataupun Theo? Kau selalu bersama dengan Crabbe dan Goyle."

Masih sambil memainkan piano, Draco menjawab pertanyaan Harry, "aku baru dekat dengan mereka saat kelas tiga. Kau tahu, saat insiden Hippogrif itu."

Mana mungkin Harry lupa akan peristiwa itu, tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa dan membiarkan Draco melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Saat aku baru kembali ke asrama, aku terbangun tengah malam di kamar dan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pecakapan Theo dan Blaise disana." Kata Draco, "mereka membicarakan tentangmu. Aku ingat jelas apa yang dikatakan Theo saat itu... bahwa dia dan kau, Harry, mungkin memiliki nasib yang sama. Tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua dan orang-orang terdekat. Yang kalian punya hanyalah teman. Theo memiliki Blaise, dan kau memiliki Granger juga Weasley itu."

Nada dari jemari Draco terhenti saat dia berkata dengan suara yang sedikit parau, "ketika itu aku merasa begitu bodoh... terlena oleh semua yang aku punya dan menutup mata pada sekelilingku. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan apapun. Aku terlalu takut untuk terluka."

"Perlahan aku mulai mendekati mereka, aku ingin belajar, aku ingin membuka mataku bahwa semua tak akan selalu berjalan seperti apa yang kita harapkan. Mungkin Theo adalah orang paling tegar yang pernah aku temui selama ini, meski menerima kekerasan dari ayahnya, dia tetap berusaha yang terbaik."

Ada terlintas satu pikiran aneh di kepala Harry. Kalau saat seleksi Harry memohon pada Topi Seleksi untuk memasukkannya ke Gryffindor, mungkin Theo memohon untuk dimasukkan ke asrama Slytherin. Seandainya tidak, Harry tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ayah Theo...

"Well... ku rasa Blaise adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjaga Theo," kata Draco, suaranya kembali seperti semula, terkesan tidak peduli.

Harry tersenyum "ku pikir juga begitu. Selama ada Blaise, Theo akan baik-baik saja."

Draco kembali memaikan piano hitam itu, "kau sepertinya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hubungan spesial antara mereka."

Menikmati alunan nada indah itu, Harry bersandar dengan santai di badan sofa, "aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Yang dinamakan cinta itu, tidak memilih, kan?"

"Hmp— aku tidak tahu kau berbakat jadi pujangga."

Harry nyengir, "mungkin salah satu bakat terpendamku."

Siang itu, Harry dan Draco menghabiskan waktu mereka di ruang piano. Berbincang seadanya. Saling mengenal dalam interaksi yang tenyata jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada obrolan di atas selembar perkamen. Itu menjadi waktu yang asing, sekaligus menyenangkan untuk mereka berdua.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Fuuuh... entah bagaimana jadinya ini fic. Diselesaikan tengah malam disambi baca Tokyo Babylon dan X 1999... Apa jadi angst lagi? *tolah toleh khawatir* Tapi kaenya enggak kok. Ya kan ya kan?

So... mohon masukan, saran dan kritiknya :3


	7. Chapter 6 : One Last Day of This Year

**A Morning Star**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : General / Friendship / Hurt / Comfort

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 6 : One Last Day of This Year**

Pagi yang sedikit menyebalkan karena salju turun begitu lebat. Draco bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung merasa seperti disiram air es begitu keluar dari selimutnya. Musim dingin tahun ini benar-benar keterlaluan, rasanya berlipat kali lebih dingin dari suhu yang sewajarnya. Meraih tongkatnya, Draco merapalkan mantra penghangat yang setidaknya bisa membuatnya lebih nyaman. Setelah itu, dia pun menuju ke kamar mandi untuk merapikan diri sebelum menjalankan kegiatannya hari ini.

_Well_—meski disebut kegiatan, apa yang dia lakukan selama di Grimmauld Place ini hanya berkisar di perpustakaan, ruang piano dan ruang makan saja. Selebihnya... dia mengurung diri di kamar.

Setelah memastikan dia sudah berpenampilan rapi, Draco pun keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang makan karena jam makan pagi akan segera tiba. Di sana ternyata ada Mrs Weasley yang menginap di Grimmauld Place bersama anggota keluarga Weasley yang lain sejak Natal kemarin hingga nanti saat para murid kembali ke Hogwarts.

"Good morning, Mrs Weasley." Sapa Draco.

"Oh—morning, Draco." balas wanita bertubuh gemuk yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua yang ada di rumah itu, "kau bangun pagi sekali. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Ya, terima kasih." Draco duduk di sisi meja panjang yang menjadi tempat sarapan bersama favoritnya. Dia memandang bagaimana Mrs Weasley menyiapkan berbagai makanan, pertama kali dia heran, kenapa juga harus repot-repot memasak sendiri padahal ada Kreacher yang siap melayani mereka. Namun begitu mendengar alasan Mrs Weasley, barulah Draco mengerti. Saat melihat orang menyantap hasil masakan mereka dengan lahap, ada rasa senang dan bangga yang tak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun.

Tak lama, ruang makan itu mulai dipenuhi para penghuni rumah. Harry yang pertama, pemuda berkacamata itu menyapa Mrs Weasley dan duduk di sebelah Draco, lalu Blaise dan Theo, juga yang lainnya. Seperti jadwal biasa, setiap acara makan di Grimmauld Place pasti penuh dengan senda gurau dan juga interaksi para penghuninya yang menjadikan udara dingin di luar sana sama sekali tak terasa.

Draco menikmati makanannya dalam diam dan mendengarkan percakapan yang bercampur baur di ruangan itu. Sesekali dia melirik ke sekelilingnya, melihat semua yang ada di Grimmauld Place. Entah kenapa pagi itu terasa damai sekali...

Usai sarapan, semua pun kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Para anggota Orde dewasa segera bertugas untuk melacak aktivitas Death Eater yang semakin lama semakin terkesan sengaja meninggalkan jejak. Voldemort sepertinya sudah mulai terang-terangan menunjukkan eksistensinya dan menyebar teror kemana-mana. Dumbledore telah menemukan rahasia terbesar dari kekuatan Voldemort yang membuatnya sanggup selamat dari kutukan Avada Kedavra yang berbalik padanya saat dia mencoba membunuh Harry belasan tahun yang lalu.

Meski saat ini Harry belum diberitahu apa-apa, tapi Draco sudah menyelidiki semua hal tentang benda sihir paling jahat, paling hitam dan paling berbahaya yang pernah tercipta. Horcrux. Buku demi buku di perpustakaan keluarga Black sudah dilahap habis dan dipindahkan isinya ke otak Draco, namun informasi mengenai Horcrux sama sekali tidak bisa dia temukkan. Berarti ini sihir yang sangat-sangat jahat. Mungkin di perpustakaan Malfoy Manor ada buku tentang Horcrux, namun sungguh tidak mungkin untuknya kembali ke rumah tempat dia tumbuh besar itu.

"Hei! Kenapa melamun?"

Suara Harry membuyarkan pikiran Draco yang padat dengan rasa penasarannya pada Horcrux. Dia pun lalu memandang sepasang permata hijau cemerlang yang menatap lurus pada kedua bola matanya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Harry.

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak. _Sorry_... hanya sedikit berpikir."

"Hmm... kau ini sudah seperti Hermione saja." kata Harry setelah meminum susu hangat di gelasnya, "setelah ini apa rencanamu? Aku, Hermione dan para Weasley mau bermain Wizard Chees dan Exploding Snap di ruang duduk. Kau mau ikut?"

Meski itu tawaran menarik, Draco harus menolak karena dia tahu kalau Ron masih belum bisa menerima keberadannya di sini. Dia tidak mau merusak suasana dan membuat mood Harry jadi buruk, "tidak usah. Aku ada keperluan di perpustakaan." Draco berdiri dan merapikan jubahnya lalu segera mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu. Blaise dan Theo mengikutinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari di perpustakaan?" tanya Blaise saat mereka sudah ada di lantai dua. Aman dari jangkauan pendengaran siapapun.

Selalu yakin kalau dua sahabatnya itu bisa dipercaya, Draco pun mengajak mereka ke perpustakaan dan menceritakan semua yang dia dengar dari rapat Orde yang dia ikuti selama tinggal di Grimmauld Place ini. Wajah Blaise dan Theo pucat pasi begitu Draco selesai mengutarakan semuanya.

"Tak bisa ku percaya... Jadi satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa hanyalah dengan menghancurkan Horcrux miliknya?" Tanya Theo.

Draco mengangguk, "menurut Profesor Dumbledore memang seperti itu. Saat ini dia telah menemukan dua Horcrux milik Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut. Entah berapa banyak lagi Horcrux yang ada di luar sana."

"Gila! Dia bahkan membuat lebih dari satu Horcrux? Memecah jiwanya menjadi serpihan seperti itu?" Blaise memijat pangkal hidungnya, "dia benar-benar gila..."

"Aku sudah membaca semua buku di perpustakaan ini, tapi sama sekali tidak ada hal yang menyinggung tentang Horcrux sama sekali. Jadi aku minta pada kalian, kalau kembali ke Hogwarts, carilah di perpustakaan. Tapi Harry sama sekali tidak boleh tahu."

Blaise dan Theo mengangguk bersamaan. Sejenak suasana di perpustakaan itu hening tanpa suara. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Draco apalagi, dia sebenarnya cemas dengan keadaan Harry. Kemarin lusa, saat Harry mengutarakan niat untuk berziarah ke makam kedua orang tuanya, Profesor Dumbledore tidak memberikan izin karena wilayah Godric's Hollow menurut menyelidikan para Auror, ada di wilayah pertama yang dijaga ketat oleh para Death Eater. Saat itu Draco menangkap kilat kecewa di mata Harry meski pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau dia bisa menunda keinginannya itu sampai semua ini selesai.

Draco sering mendengar kisah tentang ayah dan ibu Harry dari Sirius kalau kebetulan mereka sedang berbincang santai. Draco juga sudah tahu wajah keduanya dari foto-foto lama yang dimiliki oleh Sirius. Wajah Harry benar-benar mirip seperti ayahnya, dan matanya, adalah duplikat sempurna dari mata ibunya. Seandainya saat itu kedua orang tua Harry masih hidup... mungkin pemuda itu tak harus mengalami semua ini.

.

Saat sore tiba, salju yang sempat terhenti sejenak kembali turun meski tak begitu lebat. Draco duduk termenung di ruang piano dan memandang butir putih yang jatuh perlahan dari langit itu. Sunyi... seperti lukisan yang sangat indah. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sederet tuts piano. Di bawah sedang berlangsung rapat Orde, tapi dia tidak diizinkan ikut begitu juga dengan Harry. Para murid Hogwarts juga sedang mengerjakan tugas liburan musim dingin mereka di perpustakaan, si kembar sudah kembali ke toko karena kata mereka, bisnis tidak bisa menunggu. Jadilah Draco seorang diri yang tidak punya kegiatan khusus.

Sedikit malas-malasan, dia pun mulai memainkan piano yang secara tidak langsung jadi properti pribadinya karena dialah satu-satunya yang memainkan alat musik itu. Lagu yang mengalun dari piano itu adalah lagu biasa yang dia mainkan. Lagu milik ibunya. Dengan memainkan lagu itu, Draco selalu merasa kalau Narcissa tengah mengawasinya dari tempat yang jauh...

"Kenapa kau memainkannya seorang diri?"

Suara Harry membuat Draco sontak menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu dimana pemuda berambut berantakan itu berdiri.

"Ku pikir kau ada di mana, sepi sekali. Ternyata malah disini." Harry masuk dan mendekati Draco, "lagu apa yang kau mainkan?"

"... Lagu biasa."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau perdengarkan?"

"Hanya tidak ingin mengganggu. Kalian kan sedang mengerjakan tugas."

"Alasan macam apa itu? Aku yakin yang lain tidak keberatan mendengarkan permainan pianomu. Hermione apalagi, dia penasaran sekali ingin mendengarkan lagu-lagumu." Harry lalu duduk di sofa, "Apa kau tidak bosan sendirian saja? Sesekali bergabunglah denganku dan yang lain."

Draco menggeleng, "aku tidak mau cari perkara dengan Weasley."

"Ah... jadi gara-gara Ron, ya? Dia itu makin kau jauhi dia juga bakal makin menjauh. Kalau kau bergabung dengan kami, paling tidak dia jadi tahu kalau kau sudah berubah."

"Ku rasa percuma." Draco kembali memainkan piano itu, kali ini dia mainkan untuk Harry, "sepertinya rasa bencinya padaku sudah tidak bisa dihilangkan lagi." katanya.

Harry bersandar di sofa, "Kau tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencoba, kan?" katanya. Lalu dia memejamkan mata dan menikmati permainan musik Draco yang selalu memukaunya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau Draco punya kemampuan seni yang jago seperti ini. Andai Ron dan Hermione bisa mendengarkannya, mungkin mereka jadi yakin kalau Draco yang sekarang bukanlah Draco yang dulu. Musik tidak pernah berbohong, jadi pastinya suara yang jernih dan cantik ini akan jadi bukti betapa Draco sudah berubah.

"Kau tahu dimana Blaise dan Theo?" tanya Draco setelah lagu itu selesai.

Harry kembali membuka matanya, "emm... tadi sih mereka bilangnya mau ke kamar, tidak tahu juga sih."

Saat itu, seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu. begitu melihat siapa yang datang, entah kenapa Harry langsung memperbaiki sikap duduknya. Mungkin kebiasaannya di kelas ramuan begitu sang Profesor datang. Ya.. yang masuk adalah Severus Snape.

"Severus." Draco berdiri dan menghampiri pria berambut hitam berminyak itu, "aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini."

"Hanya untuk rapat." Snape mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari balik jubah hitam yang jadi ciri khasnya itu, "Pelajari ini! Kau masih harus terus mengasah kemampuanmu meramu!"

Draco menerima buku itu, "thanks, Severus."

Secepat dia datang, secepat itu juga Snape meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Harry menghela nafas panjang, "dimana pun... aura Profesor Snape itu tetap saja angker..." katanya.

Draco memukul kepala Harry dengan buku di tangannya, "kalau dia dengar kau bisa kena detensi meski sedang liburan, Harry." Lalu dia pun duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Harry. Draco membuka buku yang diberikan oleh Severus barusan.

"Buku apa itu?"

Draco membaca halaman pertama dari buku yang sudah tua dan lusuh itu, dia tampak takjub, "... kalau saja bukan Severus sendiri yang memberikannya padaku, aku tidak akan percaya buku ini ada padaku."

"Memangnya buku apa, sih?" tanya Harry makin penasaran.

"Ini buku penelitian pribadi Severus. Dilihat dari tahun yang dia tulis di depan... buku ini dia tulis sejak dia masih sekolah."

Harry terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Draco, "wow... berarti buku itu bahkan lebih tua darimu."

Halaman demi halaman Draco buka dan dia melihat betapa detail Severus melakukan penelitian untuk satu ramuan. Buku itu penuh coretan disana-sini dan juga ada beberapa halaman yang disobek. Itu adalah bukti kerja keras seorang Severus Snape hingga dia bisa menjadi seorang Potion Master seperti sekarang.

Saat itu Harry tersenyum melihat wajah Draco tampak bersemangat. Belakangan ini Draco selalu tampak lesu dan murung, mungkin dengan 'tugas' dari Snape, Draco jadi punya kegiatan untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya di rumah ini.

"Ku rasa rapatnya sudah selesai. Ayo turun! Perutku lapar sekali." Harry berdiri.

"Kau pergi saja duluan. Aku mau membaca ini sebentar."

Harry mendengus, "Oh baiklah—kau benar-benar sudah menjelma menjadi Hermione yang tidak bisa tenang kalau belum menghabiskan buku baru yang dia dapat." Dia pun berjalan menuju pintu, "aku menunggumu di bawah."

"Okay." Kata Draco sekilas lalu sebelum memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada buku di tangannya. Sungguh... tak akan habis rasa kagum Draco pada guru Ramuannya itu. Sekarang dia punya kegiatan lain, semoga saja Sirius mau meminjamkan lab bawah tanah yang ada di rumah ini.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Draco menekuni ramuan demi ramuan yang ada di buku tebal itu, sepertinya beberapa buku yang dijadikan satu. Draco pun segera memindah isi buku itu dalam otaknya. Kalau masalah Ramuan, dia bisa sombong karena bisa mengingat bahan dan juga cara pembuatannya. Tapi entahlah, kemampuannya itu hanya untuk bidang Ramuan saja.

Konsentrasinya pecah saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Saat dia memandang siapa yang datang, dia terkejut karena sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau yang ada di depan pintu adalah Hermione.

"Granger." Sapa Draco, menutup buku di pangkuannya.

Hermione masuk dan meletakkan makanan dan minuman untuk Draco di meja, "Mrs Weasley memintaku membawakannya untukmu karena kau tidak juga turun saat makan malam."

"... Kemana Harry?" tanya Draco.

"Dia diculik Sirius dan Remus. Entahlah mereka ada di mana sekarang."

Draco diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa karena ini kali pertama dia bicara dengan Gryffindor selain Harry. Hermione juga sepertinya merasa canggung karena gadis berambut coklat mengembang itu hanya berdiri dengan gelisah.

"Err..." Hermione melirik piano hitam sunyi di dekat jendela, "aku dengar dari Harry, kau pintar bermain piano." Katanya, "apa... aku boleh dengar?"

Terkejut akan permintaan itu, Draco memandang Hermione tanpa berkedip.

"Ah! Maaf... padahal aku datang untuk membawakanmu makanan, tapi aku malah bicara macam-macam."

Ada lega yang sedikit janggal dirasakan Draco. Mungkin karena Hermione berlaku begitu biasa padanya. Padahal dia sempat mengira kalau Hermione akan bersikap dingin, seperti Ron. Ternyata anak perempuan itu memang lebih dewasa dari laki-laki.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan memainkannya kalau kau mau."

Kali ini giliran Hermione yang terpukau. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka di wajah dingin seorang Malfoy itu bisa ada sebuah senyum yang bersahabat. Ternyata benar kata Harry, Malfoy—er... Draco, sudah berubah.

Draco beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih ke piano. Sungguh aneh rasanya, dia hanya terbiasa memainkan musiknya untuk orang-orang tertentu saja. Saat denting pertama terdengar, Hermione pun duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Sungguh, ini musik yang sangat indah. Di sekolah mugglenya dulu, memang Hermione pernah dapat pelajaran seni musik dan mengenal nama komposer ternama dunia. Dia juga pernah mendengar beberapa lagu klasik, namun lagu yang dimainkan Draco kali ini berbeda dengan semua musik yang pernah didengar Hermione.

Sedang santai mendengarkan lagu itu, mendadak Harry datang ke ruangan itu bersama Blaise dan Theo.

"Ah! Kau curang, Hermione! Kenapa kau mendengarkan sendiri." Seru Harry sambil mendekati Draco, sedangkan Blaise dan Theo duduk di sofa yang lain.

"Kau ini..." Draco menghentikan jemarinya di atas tuts, "baru datang sudah marah-marah. Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus memperdengarkan laguku pada Granger."

Harry berkacak pinggang, "Memang! Tapi kan kau harus menunggu aku. Aku juga mau mendengarkan lagumu."

"Kau tidak bilang begitu tadi."

"Sekarang aku sudah bilang."

"Seenaknya saja."

Hermione memandang takjub pada interaksi Harry dan Draco. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Harry seakrab itu dengan Draco, padahal selama ini, Harry selalu bersikap biasa kalau Ron mulai menyinggung tentang Draco. Saat itu barulah Hermione sadar kalau mungkin Harry sengaja tidak menunjukkan pada Ron juga padanya tentang seberapa akrab dia sekarang dengan Draco, karena dia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan mereka. Ron khususnya. Sepertinya setelah ini Hermione harus bicara dengan Ron, pemuda itu sudah harus mulai bersikap kekanakan dan menerima kondisi saat ini.

Melihat Harry dan Draco yang entah bagaimana malah heboh sendiri di piano itu, Hermione tersenyum. Dia tidak pernah melihat Harry bercanda seperti itu. Bahkan dengan Ron atau dengan teman-temannya di asrama.

Akhirnya Draco pun mengusir Harry dari piano dan menyuruh pemuda berkacamata itu duduk di sofa sementara dia kembali memainkan lagu yang tadi sempat tertunda. Kini lagu itu menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah. Baru sekarang Draco benar-benar ingin orang lain mendengarkan musiknya, bahasa yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan dengan kata...

.

#

.

Kalender sudah menunjukkan tanggal terakhir di bulan Desember, yang artinya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir di tahun ini. Draco entah kenapa terbangun pagi sekali. Jam dinding belum lagi menunjukkan pukul tujuh, tapi dia sudah berpakaian lengkap dan rapi. Sebenarnya Draco pernah diprotes Harry, katanya pakaian yang dia kenakan terlalu formal. Harry bahkan pernah bertanya apa Draco tidak punya pakaian seperti T-Shirt atau kemeja biasa? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kebiasaan lama memang susah dihilangkan.

Karena masih ada banyak waktu sebelum sarapan, Draco mengambil buku milik Severus yang dihibahkan padanya itu lalu dia pun menuju ke perpustakaan. Draco menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya dan menyalakan lampu ruangan itu juga perapiannya. Dia pun duduk dengan nyaman di sofa dan membuka bukunya. Dia sudah ingat beberapa ramuan yang ada di buku, tinggal prakteknya saja. Sirius kemarin sudah memberi izin padanya untuk menggunakan lab bawah tanah rumah itu. Tapi kata Sirius ruangan itu pasti berantakan mengingat tidak ada yang memakainya sejak lama.

Hari ini Draco berniat membersihkan ruangan itu supaya dia bisa segera praktek. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir dia meracik ramuannya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun, son?"

Draco mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu dan mendapati ayahnya ada di sana. Lucius kemudian duduk di sebelah Draco.

"Jadi itu buku yang Severus berikan untukmu?"

"_Yeah_. Di dalamnya banyak sekali ramuan yang menarik."

Sepertinya sudah lama sekali Lucius tidak mendengar nada gembira dan semangat seperti itu dari putra tunggalnya, "baguslah kalau kau jadi punya kegiatan di sini."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar mencoba semua ramuan di sini. Aku juga sudah pesan bahan-bahannya pada Tonks."

"Sepertinya kau sudah akrab dengan sepupumu itu."

Draco mengangguk, memang, dia dan Tonks adalah sepupu karena Tonks adalah anak dari adik ibunya, "dia wanita yang menarik. Selera humornya bagus meski agak ceroboh. Aku heran dia bisa jadi Auror."

Sejenak Lucius memandang Draco yang kembali membaca bukunya. Ada rasa bersalah menyusup di hatinya saat itu. Dia membuat Draco jadi harus terkurung di rumah itu sementara teman-teman sebayanya bersekolah di Hogwarts. Lucius tahu Draco sering kali bersikap cuek dan sok tidak peduli, meski sebenarnya dia merasa kesepian.

Kalau sudah begini, Lucius jadi benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa untuk menghibur satu-satunya harta peninggalan dari Narcissa ini.

"Dad..."

Lucius sedikit terkejut, tapi dia tetap diam, menunggu apa yang mau dikatakan oleh Draco.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Meski aku sendiri, aku tidak kesepian." Ujar Draco tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan seolah bisa membaca apa yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh Lucius. "Kau tahu, Harry sering mengirimiku surat dari Hogwarts. Blaise dan Theo juga. Jadi meski jauh, dengan surat itu aku merasa kami dekat." Draco menghela nafas, "aku tahu Hogwarts bukan lagi tempatku berada, tapi aku juga tahu ada yang bisa aku lakukan di sini dan akan aku lakukan apapun untuk menebus semua kesalahan masa laluku, Dad. Apapun..."

Tanpa Lucius sadari, Draco sudah tumbuh dewasa dan sudah bisa memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan, "Kita lakukan bersama, son. Kita bayar hutang ini bersama-sama, karena kau tidak pernah sendirian."

Draco mengangguk.

"Baiklah—ku rasa aku sudah mengganggu waktu belajar pagimu," Lucius berdiri dan merapikan jubahnya, "jangan lupa turun untuk sarapan atau Molly sendiri yang akan menyeretmu keluar dari sini."

"Okay, Dad." Draco pun kembali sendiri di ruang penuh buku itu. dalam diam dia membiarkan detik demi detik berlalu tanpa hambatan. Otaknya kembali merekam apa yang dia baca di buku...

.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, Draco begitu terlalu dalam sesi belajarnya. Dia baru kembali ke dunia nyata saat merasakan pukulan di kepalanya.

"Lagi-lagi kau lupa makan!"

Draco mendongak dan mendapati Harry sudah berdiri di belakang sofa dan membawakan makanan untuknya, "untung saja Mrs Weasley sibuk di dapur, kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah kena omel karena lagi-lagi melupakan jadwal makan." Harry meletakkan piring dan gelas yang dia bawa di meja lalu dia duduk di sebelah Draco, "makanlah dulu! Lama-lama kau ini lebih parah dari Hermione yang mau menghadapi ujian. Belajar terus."

"Memang apa salahnya belajar?" Draco menutup bukunya.

"_Well_—tidak ada yang salah sih sebenarnya. Hanya saja—kesehatan juga penting, kan?"

"Kau ini, datang-datang sudah ceramah."

"Siapa yang ceramah?"

Tak mau memperpanjang obrolan tidak penting itu, Draco pun mengambil piring yang dibawakan Harry tadi lalu mulai memakannya. Di suapan pertama barulah Draco sadar betapa laparnya dia.

"Tidak terasa besok sudah tahun baru. Mrs Weasley pasti memasak yang enak-enak lagi seperti saat natal kemarin." Harry memeluk bantal duduk di sofa itu dan bersandar santai.

Suara keretak kayu yang dimakan api menjadi mengiring kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Harry tetap diam karena dia tidak mau mengganggu makan pagi Draco. sudah lewat jam 9 begini, pemuda pirang itu pasti lapar sekali. Setelah Draco selesai makan, barulah Harry bicara lagi.

"Aku dengar dari Sirius tadi kalau kau mau pakai lab di bawah tanah. Apa kau mau membersihkannya hari ini?"

"Yeah—makin cepat makin bagus. Jadi aku punya kegiatan lain di rumah ini."

Harry nyengir, "kalau begitu aku bantu, ya? Berdua kan lebih cepat dari pada sendirian."

"Itu tawaran yang tidak bisa ditolak."

Cengiran makin lebar di wajah Harry, "kalau begitu sekalian saja minta tolong Blaise, Theo dan Hermione."

"Kau pikir ini piknik atau apa?"

"Habisnya... Tugas sekolah sudah selesai. Ada rapat pun aku tidak boleh ikut. Yang lain juga tidak ada kegiatan khusus kecuali Hermione yang sepertinya mau mengikuti jejakmu menghabiskan isi perpustakaan ini. Jadi—kalau ada kegiatan lain kan malah asik."

Draco menghabiskan susu panas di gelas yang tadi dibawakan Harry untuknya.

"Kau tahu..." Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa itu dan memandang langit-langit perpustakaan, "kadang rasanya bosan di sekolah."

"Bosan?"

Harry mengangguk, "ya—sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bertengkar denganku di sana. Biasanya kan kau yang selalu mencari gara-gara denganku."

"Aku? Bukannya itu ulahmu sendiri yang suka cari perhatian?"

"Apa katamu!" Harry memukulkan bantal yang dia peluk pada Draco, "seenaknya saja kalau bicara."

Kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan perpustakaan untuk membersihkan lab bawah tanah yang tak pernah terjamah itu. Draco membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah dengan kunci yang diberikan oleh Sirius. saat pintu itu terbuka, segera saja udara yang lembab dan bau jamur tercium dengan sangat menyengat.

"Ugh!" Harry menutup hidungnya, "Bakal jadi kerja keras, nih."

Draco melepas jubahnya dan menyampirkannya di salah satu kursi kayu yang ada di sana lalu dia menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku.

"Ku rasa kita memang butuh bala bantuan di sini." Harry memandang ruangan yang lumayan besar itu yang dipenuhi rak-rak berdebu tebal juga sarang laba-laba di berbagai sudutnya. Belum lagi lumut-lumut di lantai yang pastinya akan susah sekali dihilangkan.

Setuju pada saran Harry, Draco pun mengangguk dan membiarkan Harry pergi untuk memanggil teman-teman mereka. Kalau hanya berdua, membersihkan tempat ini pasti akan memakan banyak waktu meski memakai sihir sekali pun.

Sementara Harry pergi, Draco mulai membereskan beberapa barang yang berserakan di lantai. Dia tak bisa pakai sembarang sihir karena takutnya di antara botol-botol yang ada di rak, masih tersisa bahan-bahan yang berbahaya, mengingat ini adalah lab ramuan keluarga Black. Jadi botol-botol itu harus disingkirkan dan biar diurus oleh orang dewasa.

Tak begitu lama, akhirnya Harry kembali bersama Blaise, Theo dan Hermione. Dengan tenaga bantuan, pekerjaan ini pasti cepat selesai. Namun yang datang belakangan membuat Draco benar-benar terkejut. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Ron ada di sana. Pemuda berambut merah itu bilang kalau dia sedang tidak ada kerjaan, jadi dari pada menganggur, lebih baik dia ikut menyibukkan diri di bawah sini.

Harry menepuk pundak Draco dan berbisik, mengatakan kalau itulah cara Ron untuk mengutarakan penyesalannya.

Ini sungguh hari yang berbeda. Di akhir tahun seperti ini, Draco mendapatkan banyak hal yang mengejutkan. Mungkin ini adalah pertanda kalau setelah ini, semua akan baik-baik saja. _Well_—setidaknya itu yang diharapkan oleh Draco...

Akhirnya, hari terakhir di tahun itu dipakai oleh mereka untuk membereskan ruangan itu hingga jadi lebih layak untuk digunakan. Bekerja beramai-ramai seperti ini ternyata sangat menyenangkan, karena selain cepat selesai, mereka justru bisa berinteraksi dengan lebih wajar dan terbuka, bahkan bercanda.

Benar-benar satu hari yang sangat menyenangkan...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

AKHIRNYA SELESAAAI! #tepar

Sampai tanggal 9 September nanti, jangan minta apdetan dulu ya, para reader dan ripiuer ku tersayang. Soalnya aku mau konsen buat proyek Fujoshi's Independent Day, jadi sampai tanggal itu semua proyek multichap aku dipending dulu. Okay :3

So.. sekarang sambil ngetik, aku nunggu semua komen dari kalian *peyuk2*


	8. Chapter 7 : Time to Move

**A Morning Star**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : General / Friendship / Hurt / Comfort

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 7 : Time to Move**

Januari rasanya berlalu begitu saja dan membuat waktu dengan cepat menginjakkan kaki di bulan Februari yang masih membeku. Salju masih tampak di jalanan Grimmauld Place, setidaknya itu yang Draco lihat dari balik kaca jendela rumah kediaman keluarga Black tersebut. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu menghela nafas dan beranjak dari ruang perpustakaan rumah itu. Baru saja dia mendapat surat dari Blaise dan Theo tentang tugas yang dia berikan pada mereka.

Ternyata di perpustakaan Hogwarts pun tak ada petunjuk mengenai apa itu Horcrux. Apalagi tentang cara pembuatan atau penghancuran benda sihir hitam itu. Draco benar-benar menemui jalan buntu. Para anggota Orde pun mencari segala sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan Horcrux, termasuk dengan membongkar arsip-arsip lama di Kementrian. Untunglah beberapa anggota mempunyai posisi yang tinggi hingga mempunyai wewenang untuk masuk ke departemen-departemen rahasia di Kementrian Sihir.

Hari ini, Draco dapat tugas jaga markas karena yang lain pergi memeriksa wilayah yang dilaporakan telah menjadi sasaran para Death Eater untuk membunuh waktu dan bersenang-senang dengan cara membantai setiap muggle yang mereka lihat.

Kakinya melangkah menuju ke ruang laboratorium di bawah tanah rumah itu, sanctuary barunya detelah ruang piano. Di lab itu, Draco sering mencoba ramuan-ramuan yang terdapat di buku milik Snape yang diberikan padanya. Satu dua kali Draco membuat kesalahan yang menyebabkan ledakan kecil tapi sanggup mengejutkan seisi rumah. Sampai-sampai pernah suatu kali Lucius harus membantu Draco membersihkan sisa ledakan dan asap tebal berbau tidak enak akibat Draco memasukkan bahan ramuan dengan urutan yang salah. Sejak saat itu, Lucius selalu mewanti-wanti Draco supaya lebih teliti lagi.

Membuka pintu lab itu, Draco pun segera menuju ke rak untuk mengambil buku catatan dan juga bahan-bahan ramuan. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Draco tenggelam dalam jadwal belajarnya. Tak mau membuat perkara dengan ayahnya lagi, kali ini Draco memastikan dia melihat buku dulu sebelum memasukkan bahan dalam kuali...

Baru saja mulai memahami proses pembuatannya, konsentrasi Draco buyar karena dia mendengar suara kegaduhan dari atas. Langsung tidak berminat meneruskan prakteknya, Draco melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan menghilangkan isi dalam kuali itu. Lalu dia pun kembali ke lantai atas, ternyata di sana, dia melihat hampir sepuluh orang Auror memenuhi koridor. Diantaranya dia bisa melihat sang ayah, berdiri seraya memapah seseorang. Saat itu barulah Draco sadar kalau penampilan para Auror itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang dalam kondisi sempurna. Mereka terluka di sana-sini.

"Dad! Sirius!" Draco langsung menyeruak di antara kerumunan orang-orang itu begitu sadar bahwa Sirius lah yang tengah di papah ayahnya. Luka Sirius sangat parah, baju dan jubanhnya basah ternoda darah. "Kalian kenapa? Sampai luka-luka seperti ini."

Lucius membawa Sirius masuk ke ruang duduk dan membaringkan pria itu di sofa panjang, "penjelasannya nanti saja. Sekarang hubungi St. Mungo dan panggil Healer kemari."

Paham kalau saat ini kondisi Sirius adalah prioritas utama, Draco pun menuju ke perapian dan membuka jaringan floo ke St Mungo. Setelah meminta seorang Healer untuk datang ke Grimmauld Place, Draco pun menyuruh Kreacher untuk menyiapkan air panas dan handuk bersih untuk merawat luka-luka Sirius. Draco diam di sudut ruangan begitu Healer datang dan dia pun tak bertanya pada anggota Orde yang lain tentang apa yang terjadi. Dia tahu ini bukan saatnya dan dia akan diberi informasi nanti.

Setelah Healer memeriksa kondisi Sirius, dia mengatakan kalau semua baik-baik saja, tak ada luka dalam atau pun efek kutukan jangka panjang. Murni hanya luka luar dan bisa disembuhkan seketika meski Sirius harus istirahat total paling tidak dua hari. Tapi itu kabar baik karena luka yang tampak parah itu tak sampai mengancam jiwanya. Satu yang Draco yakin, setelah ini Profesor Lupin pasti akan datang ke Grimmauld Place. Sudah jadi rahasia umum di Orde kalau dua anggota Marauder itu bukanlah sekedar sahabat belaka, melainkan terikat dalam hubungan yang lebih dekat dari itu.

Draco tak keberatan dengan itu, karena sejujurnya, di dalam hati kecilnya dia mulai menyimpan sebuah rasa yang special untuk Harry, lebih dari saudara, teman, atau sahabat. Draco sadar... dia menyukai pemuda itu. Menyukai hati yang sepolos salju pertama di musim dingin, mata yang berkilau sehijau emerald yang paling indah, juga rambut hitam berantakan yang entah kenapa menjadi daya tarik tersendiri dari pemuda Gryffindor itu.

Namun saat ini Draco hanya bisa menyimpan perasaan itu jauh di dalam hatinya, dia tak mnungkin terang-terangan menunjukkan apa yang dia rasakan. Tidak sampai dia yakin Harry membukakan jalan untuknya. Dia tak ingin memaksa, karena Draco sama sekali tak mau jalinan persahabatannya rusak akibat perasaan yang sedikit tidak pada tempat dan waktunya ini...

.

Malam harinya, sesuai perkiraan Draco, Profesor Lupin datang ke Grimmauld Place bersama dengan Dumbledore. Tapi bukannya langsung ke ruang rapat, Lupin malah menuju ke kamar Sirius. Draco menyimpan rasa herannya dalam hati saja karena melihat tak seorang pun anggota Orde yang protes pada guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu. Draco sendiri menjalani kewajibannya sebagai anggota Orde dengan ikut dalam rapat itu karena Lucius yang memintanya. Sang ayah mengatakan kalau kali ini mereka membutuhkan bantuan Draco.

"Ramuan Veritaserum?" Draco menyimak apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore.

"Ya, young Mr Malfoy... Veritaserum. Seperti yang kau tahu saat ini di Kementrian pun sedang banyak masalah, sedikit orang yang bisa benar-benar di percaya. Kita akan butuh banyak sekali cadangan ramuan ini. Jadi ku harap kau bisa membantu Severus membuat ramuan ini."

Draco memandang Severus yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Pria itu mengangguk sedikit, nyaris tak terdeteksi gerakannya. Kalau Severus sudah setuju, Draco tak punya alasan menolak, lagipula dia sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk Orde. Jadi dia menyanggupi tugas yang diembankan padanya ini.

Usai rapat, yang mana waktu sudah beralri hingga tengah malam, Draco pun menuju ke kamarnya. Di sana, dia terkejut mendapati Hedwig bertengger di ambang jendelanya yang terbuka. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun segera menghampiri si burung hantu seputih salju kesayangan Harry itu.

"Hai, Hedwig, kau bawa surat untukku?"

Hedwig ber-Uhu singkat dan menunjukkan surat yang terikat di kaki dengan paruhnya. Draco mengambil surat yang ditulis di atas perkamen kecil. Draco pun membuka gulungan itu dan membaca isinya.

"Aku akan ikut rapat mingguan Orde minggu depan."

Hanya pesan singkat. Tak perlu nama atau inisial, Draco hafal sekali dengan tulisan tangan Harry yan sedikit berantakan, namun dengan huruf 'g' yang khas. Usai membaca itu, Draco tersenyum dan membelai kepala Hedwig.

"Hari ini menginap disini saja, dan kembalilah ke Hogwarts besok."

Mengerti apa yang dikatakan Draco, Hedwig pun terbang pelan dan masuk dalam sarang milik burung hantu elang kepunyaan keluarga Malfoy yang kini sedang pergi berburu. Draco memberikan sepiring penuh owl's treat untuk Hedwig dan dia pu menuju ke kasur untuk berebahkan diri. Rasa lelahnya seketika hilang karena dia tahu minggu depan dia akan bertemu Harry. Ya—sejak liburan lalu, Harry memang akhirnya dilibatkan secara penuh dalam urusan Orde, jadi dia juga selalu hadir dalam rapat mingguan.

Dengan pikiran yang membayangkan akan segera bertemu dengan Harry, Draco pun memejamkan mata tanpa peduli untuk mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dulu.

.

.

Pagi datang begitu cepat, sampai Draco tidak yakin dia sudah tidur atau belum. Suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya terjaga seketika. Terlatih menghadapi situasi-situasi yang tak terduga di markas Orde ini membuat Draco bisa dengan cepat bangun tanpa merasa pusing. Dia pun segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Di balik pintu, dia melihat sosok ayahnya.

"Dad... ada apa?"

Lucius memandang putranya itu dengan heran, "kau tanya ada apa, son? Harusnya itu pertanyaanku. Ini sudah hampir jam sembilan tapi kau sama belum keluar kamar dan kalau aku tidak salah lihat... kau baru saja bangun. Benar?"

Kaget juga Draco mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, "Ini... sudah hampir jam sembilan? Yang benar, Dad?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Sekarang cepat mandi dan turun, Severus tadi menitipkan pesan akalu dia mau kau membuat 20 porsi ramuan veritaserum."

"Baiklah... dan... maaf aku kesiangan."

Lucius memadang wajah Draco, "Tak ada yang menyalahkan kalau kau lelah. Sekarang rapikan dirimu, sarapan dan segera kerjakan tugasku. Hari ini aku dan Moody akan ke desa di dekat Hogsmeade, ada kabar kalau beberapa Death Eater terlihat di sana."

Wajah Draco seketika pucat pasi, "Begitu dekat dengan Hogwarts?"

Lucius mengangguk, "kau tidak perlu cemas, sudah ada Auror yang berjaga di Hogsmeade dan juga di wilayah Hogwarts. Ku rasa para Death Eater itu tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam." Dia pun menepuk pundak putranya itu, "Tak usah cemas berlebihan. Harry dan yang lainnya pasti aman di Hogwarts."

Mengetahui kalau itu benar, Draco pun membiarkan ayahnya pergi, dia sendiri kembali ke dalam kamar dan langsung bersiap mandi. Dia tak mau terlambat lebih dari ini...

Setelah menyantap sarapannya secepat yang dia bisa, Draco pun segera menuju ke lab untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Fakta kalau Severus mengizinkan Draco yang notabene tidak mengikuti pelajaran formal untuk murid kelas enam Hogwarts, adalah bukti kalau kemampuan Draco di bidang ramuan memang diakui oleh Potion Master itu. Karenanya, Draco sama sekali tak mau mengecewakan mentornya itu. Maka dengan tekad dan kesungguhan hati, Draco pun membuka buku petunjuk pembuatan ramuan veritaserum. Draco membaca bab itu penuh ketelitian, tak mau dan tak boleh melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun.

.

#

.

Hari bergulir begitu cepat, Draco telah menyelesaikan tugas yang dia berikan dengan sempurna. Severus, meski tak diperlihatkan, bangga pada anak didiknya itu yang bisa membuat ramuan veritserum tanpa cacat. Sungguh melayang rasanya mendapat pujian dari para anggota Orde, Draco jadi lebih percaya diri untuk menjadi salah satu anggota Orde ini. Namun bukan hal itu saja yang membuat Draco gembira, dia merasa sedang terbang tinggi hanya dengan memikirkan kalau sebentar lagi dan untuk dua hari ke depan, Harry akan ada di Grimmauld Place, di rumah ini untuk mengikuti rapat mingguan.

"Sedang senang, Draco?"

Pemuda itu terkejut mendengar suara Sirius. Dia pun menoleh ke arah suara pemilik rumah itu dan melihat Sirius berjalan mendekatinya. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu lalu duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Tumben tidak mengurung diri di perpustakaan?" tanya Sirius.

"Hanya sedang tidak ada minat." Kata Draco, dia bersandar di badan sofa, "Bagaimana lukamu?"

Sirius menepuk dadanya dengan wajah bangga, "Luka segitu tidak akan membunuhku. Remus saja yang terlalu over, pakai menyita tongkatku dan menyuruhku istirahat tiga hari tiga malam. Padahal kondisiku baik-baik saja."

Draco hanya tersenyum saja mengingat kapan hari itu saat Sirius terluka, Remus bolak-balik Hogwarts-Grimmauld Place hanya untuk merawat Sirius. Meski alasan yang dipakai guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu selalu saja membawa nama Orde. Jadi heran Draco dibuatnya.

Tak begitu lama, perapian yang semula dingin tak menyala mendadak memunculkan kobaran hijau yang cemerlang, sekejap kemudian sosok Harry hadir di ruangan itu dengan pakaian bebas dan membawa sebuah ransel kecil.

"Hai Sirius, kau tampak sehat. Tak seperti orang sekarat." Harry tersenyum dan membiarkan ayah baptisnya itu berdiri untuk memeluknya singkat.

"Jangan memperolokku," Ujar Sirius seraya tersenyum lebar, "Kau sendiri sudah bertambah tinggi saja. Benar-benar mirip James."

Harry nyengir. Lalu dia memandang Draco yang masih tetap duduk, "Kau tampak sehat, Draco."

Draco berdiri dan menjabat tangan yang diulurkan oleh Harry, "Begitu juga denganmu." Hanya satu kalimat sederhana, tapi bisa membuat Draco melupakan semua lelahnya seketika itu juga.

Sirius pun menyuruh Harry untuk meletakkan barangnya di kamar. Beralasan mau kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, Draco menawarkan diri untuk pergi bersama Harry. Kedua pemuda sebaya itu pun meninggalkan ruang duduk menuju ke lantai dua.

"... Jadi—bagaimana Hogwarts?" tanya Draco.

"Tak ada yang istimewa. Quidditch pun tidak lagi menyenangkan bagiku."

"Kenapa?"

"Well—ada yang berbeda tanpa ucapan-ucapan sinismu. Anak Slytherin juga tidak tahu kenapa, malah terkesan menjauhi aku, dan bukannya mengolok-olok aku seperti biasa."

Harry menuju ke kamarnya dan meraih kenop pintu kayu itu, "Keberatan kalau aku mengajakmu mengobrol sebentar?"

"_Gila kalau aku sampai menolak ajakan itu, Harry."_ Batin Draco senang, "Baiklah. Tapi apa kau tidak capek? Perjalanan dengan jaringan floo dari Hogwarts sampai kemari pasti lumayan membuat pusing."

Senyum kembali tampak di wajah Harry, "Kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih suka melintas langit dengan Firebolt milikku."

Maka Draco pun mengikuti Harry masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia duduk di sofa dan mengawasi bagaimana Harry melemparkan begitu saja ranselnya ke tempat tidur dan duduk dengan santai di sana.

"Bagaimana dengan Orde? Kau sudah terbiasa? Aku dengan dari Profesor Dumbledore kalau kau membantu Profesor Snape dengan ramuan veritaserum."

Draco mengangguk, "Begitulah. Untuk aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Kalau tidak, Severus pasti tidak sungkan memberiku detensi meski aku bukan murid lagi."

Tawa Harry memenuhi ruang kosong di benak Draco. Sungguh dia rindu pemuda ini. Sangat...

"Oh ya... Blaise menitipkan sesuatu padaku sebelum berangkat tadi," Harry merogoh saku depan ranselnya kemudian menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Draco, "Dia bilang penting."

Mendengar itu, Draco pun segera membuka surat dari Blaise itu. Ternyata laporan terbaru tentang kegiatan anak-anak Slytherin akhir-akhir ini. Tak begitu mencurigakan, tapi dia tetap saja ingin dua orang kepercayaannya itu selalu siaga dan waspada.

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Harry penasaran.

Draco menyimpan surati tu di saku kemejanya, "Hanya laporan biasa. Tak ada yang special."

Tak mau tahu lebih jauh, Harry pun mengajak Draco berbincang santai, sejenak melupakan kalau di sekeliling mereka, perang bisa meletus kapan saja.

.

Malam menjelang dan bulan tampak bersinar pucat di balik awan. Draco masih terjaga meski waktu sudah menujukkan waktu lewat jam satu dini hari. Pemuda itu duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya dan memandang langit malam yang gelap karena awan hitam merajai langit. Suasana yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Terlebih lagi sebelum makan malam tadi, mendadak datang patronus milik salah satu anggota Orde yang mengabarkan kalau sekelompok Death Eater tengah menyerang sebuah desa penyihir. Pelak saja Grimmauld Place seketika menjadi kosong melompong, meninggalkan Harry dan Draco.

Draco terkejut begitu mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Dia pun beranjak berdiri untuk membukakan pintu.

"Harry? Sedang apa jam segini?" tanya Draco heran melihat Harry berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan memakai piyama dan jaket.

"Tidak bisa tidur. Ku pikir... kau juga tidak bisa tidur."

Draco membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Harry masuk, "Kenapa kau berpikir aku tidak bisa tidur?" dia menutup pintunya lagi.

"Habisnya... aku tidak bisa tidur karena mencemaskan Sirius, jadi ku pikir kau juga pasti mencemaskan ayahmu." Harry duduk di sofa dan merapatkan jaketnya, "Dingin... kau tidak pakai mantra penghangat?"

Si pirang menggeleng dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, "Ini sudah termasuk suhu yang hangat untukku."

"Hm... tak ku sangka kau termasuk yang tahan dingin."

"_Well_—hidup lima tahun di dungeon asrama Slytherin membuatku akrab dengan suhu dingin."

Harry, yang memang pernah menyusup ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin di tahun ke duanya itu, tak bereaksi, karena memang baginya, suhu ruang rekreasi asrama bersimbol ular itu memang jauh lebih rendah dari suhu ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor. Kemudian Harry mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kamar itu. Isi kamar itu ternyata cukup sepi. Tak tampak barang pajangan sama sekali. Hanya rak buku saja yang tampak penuh.

"Dipikir-pikir kau itu lumayan rajin membaca, ya? Makanya cocok dengan Hermione."

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan di sini. Kalau tidak, paling juga ke lab."

Mendengar itu, Harry jadi ingat, "Bagaimana dengan ramuan-ramuan di buku Profesor Snape? Kau sudah coba membuatnya semua?"

Draco bersandar di tiang tempat tidur, "Tidak semua. Baru beberapa. Ramuan di sana levelnya jauh dari apa yang dipelajari di Hogwarts. Makanya aku tidak mau sembarangan mencoba."

"Bisa-bisa ada ledakan lagi." Harry tertawa teringat pada surat Draco yang menceritakan insiden di lab, "Untung aku tidak ada di sini waktu kejadian itu. Bisa-bisa aku akan mentertawaimu sampai natal tahun depan."

"Sialan kau!" Draco melemparkan bantal ke arah Harry yang bisa menangkapnya dengan sempurnya.

Harry malah memeluk bantal itu erat-erat, "Ah—hangat..."

"Kembalikan bantalku!"

"Enak saja. Kan kau sendiri yang melemparkannya untukku." Harry bersandar di sofa dan melipat kakinya, "Ah... semoga semuanya lekas kembali. Paling tidak suka kalau disuruh menunggu seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu tidur saja, nanti aku bangunkan."

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak mau. Aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak kuat bergadang."

"... Hanya mengusulkan."

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Merasakan dinginnya malam itu. Tak ada suara untuk waktu yang lama, barulah Draco sadar kalau Harry ternyata sudah terlelap di sofa itu dengan posisi yang sama sekali tak tampak nyaman. Menghela nafas, Draco pun menuju ke sofa itu lalu memindah Harry yang pulas ke tempat tidurnya.

"Begini katanya kuat bergadang. Dasar." Draco pun menyelimuti tubuh Harry sebatas bahu. Saat itu dia memandang wajah tidur Harry. Rasanya panas tubuhnya mendadak meningkat. Harry ada di sini, di kamarnya, yang paling parah... di tempat tidurnya...

"_Sial! Kau harus menahan dirimu, Draco Malfoy! Atau kau akan menghancurkan semua ini!"_ batin Draco terus mempertahankan akal sehat yang makin lama makin menggila. Tapi ini benar-benar gila... setidaknya bagi Draco saat pertama kali dia menyadari kalau dia jatuh cinta pada pemuda bermata emerald ini. Pada mantan musuh besarnya. Pada seorang Harry Potter yang telah menjadi pembicaraan di dunia sihir.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Semenjak hubungan mereka membaik, Draco pun jadi memandang pemuda itu dengan cara yang berbeda pula. Dengan itu dia tahu, sifat sebenarnya dari anak emas Gryffindor ini. Dia kuat, pastinya, namun di balik ketegaran yang selalu dia perlihatkan, Draco tahu kalau Harry rapuh di dalam. Tak mungkin pemuda enam belas tahun bisa tahan berada di dalam tekanan dan kemungkinan perang yang begini tinggi. Draco tahu, karena dia pernah tidak sengaja melihat Harry menangis sendiri di tengah malam saat hari terakhir liburan musim dingin yang lalu.

Tangan Draco bergerak untuk menyibak poni Harry yang menutupi bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir di keningnya. Luka yang menjadi penentuan nasib Harry yang harus menjalani kehidupan yang seberat ini. Draco menyesal, dulu selalu bersikap kekanakan hanya karena merasa dia jauh lebih beruntung dan lebih berkuasa dari siapapun.

"Maafkan aku, Harry... mulai saat ini dan seterusnya... Aku akan ada di sini... untukmu."

Tak peduli bahwa Harry pasti tak akan mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan, Draco tersenyum. Dia lalu melepaskan kacamata Harry dan meletakkannya di samping bantal, "Selamat tidur... semoga malam ini kau bermimpi indah."

Itulah doa yang bisa dia panjatkan untuk Harry setiap malam. Hanya bisa berharap semoga pemuda itu mendapatkan ketenangan dalam kegelapan malam dan lelap tidurnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

AKHIRNYA BISA PUBLISH! Setelah melewati lembah terjal dan jurang curam *halah* aku akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chap ini. Hiks hiks... maaf lama DX Maaf juga pendek. Soalnya ini fic peralihan menuju ke klimax cerita. Jadi chap depan mulai ke adegan perang dan menyusul scene2 romens. **Sekalian pengumuman**. Fic ini akan berakhir di rate T, no M... maaf... sudah ditetapkan dan tidak akan tergoyah oleh apapun *bungkuk badan*

So... mind to review?


	9. Chapter 8 : Coming Closer

**A Morning Star**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : General / Friendship / Hurt / Comfort

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 8 : Coming Closer**

Matahari bersinar pucat menembus kamar Draco pagi itu. Sama sekali belum ada kabar dari anggota Orde yang pergi sejak semalam. Draco sendiri sudah mandi dan rapi, karena semalaman dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dia begitu sibuk mengendalikan pikiran-pikirannya yang makin menggila begitu melihat Harry sedang terbaring lelap di tempat tidurnya. Kalau sampai Draco tertidur, bisa-bisa tanpa sadar dia melakukan hal-hal yang selalu dia lihat dalam mimpinya tiap malam.

Menghela nafas panjang, Draco mengikat rambut panjangnya, lalu keluar menuju ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah tersedia secangkir teh, roti bakar dan beberapa telur dan sosis. Draco pun menikmati sarapannya tanpa menunggu Harry, pemuda itu masih nyenyak, membuat Draco tak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Usai menghabiskan sarapan, Draco lalu menuju ke perpustakaan, seperti biasa, mencari asupan baru untuk celah kosong dalam otaknya. Namun belum lagi langkah membawanya ke ruang yang penuh ilmu itu, Draco berpapasan dengan Harry yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Kikuk, Harry mencoba tersenyum pada pemuda pirang itu, "Hai." Sapanya singkat, tampak sekali sedang salah tingkah.

"Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali." Draco berusaha setengah mati mempertahankan kedataran emosi yang biasa dia perlihatkan.

"Err— _well_... begitulah. Kalau tidak salah ingat... sepertinya kemarin aku tertidur di sofa, tapi tadi aku bangun, aku ada di tempat tidurmu."

"Tak usah kau pikirkan." ujar Draco, "Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dan sarapan. Kreacher sudah menyiapkan untukmu di bawah."

Harry mengangguk, "Kau sendiri, sudah sarapan?"

"Ya. Baru saja. Sekarang aku mau ke perpustakaan."

"Uhh— okay. Boleh aku menyusulmu nanti?"

Draco memandang Harry sedikit ragu, "Yakin kau mau ke perpustakaan? Jangan-jangan kau mau numpang tidur lagi?"

Kesal juga dikatai seperti itu, "Enak saja. Aku kan masih harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Mana essay ramuan dari Profesor Snape pula. Bisa-bisa aku kena detensi kalau tidak mengumpulkannya tepat waktu."

Setelahnya mereka berpisah jalan, Draco pun segera menuju ke perpustakaan. Di sana sia mengambil salah satu buku tebal berisi ramuan-ramuan kuno yang bahkan ditulis dengan huruf rune. Beruntung dia bisa dibilang sangat ahli dalam Ancient Rune, jadi membaca buku itu bukan masalah berat.

Namun sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu, mendadak terdengar suara ricuh dari bawah. Draco pun segera keluar dari _sanctuary_-nya itu dan menuju ke lantai bawah. Rupanya anggota Orde sudah kembali. Tak seperti saat berangkat, wajah-wajah yang dilihat Draco tampak sangat puas.

"Dad— apa yang terjadi." Tanya Draco pada ayahnya.

Lucius melepas jubahnya yang tampak sedikit terbakar dibagian bahu, "Akan aku ceritakan nanti. Sekarang biarkan aku istirahat sebentar, dan jangan ganggu yang lain juga."

"Okay, Dad." Sirius melihat anggota Orde segera masuk ke ruang rapat. Tepat saat itu Harry keluar dari ruang makan, dengan mulut yang belepotan saus. Draco menghela nafas melihat itu. "Kau ini— memangnya anak kecil, ya?" Dia mendekati Harry seraya mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya, "Bisa tidak makan pelan sedikit?"

Harry mematung saat tangan Draco terulur dan membersihkan sisa saus dengan sapu tangannya.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai makan, aku bantu kau selesaikan tugas Ramuanmu." Draco menyimpan lagi sapu tangannya yang ternoda saus lalu berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Itu membuatnya tak melihat wajah Harry yang seperti baru saja terhantam Bludger dengan telak.

.

Setelah rapat Orde selesai, yang tinggal di Grimmauld Place hanyalah Lucius dan Sirius saja, yang lain sudah kembali ke pos mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi— apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Draco akhirnya saat dia bicara dengan sang ayah yang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dan tengah menikmati secangkir teh di ruang duduk.

Lucius memberi isyarat dalam diam supaya putranya itu duduk, setelahnya barulah dia bicara, "Kami berhasil membongkar rencana penyihir gila itu. Dari Death Eater yang ditangkap, mereka membeberkan semua rencana yang telah tersusun. Semua berkat ramuan veritaserum yang kau buat, _son_."

Senang rasanya dipuji oleh sang ayah, tapi ini bukan waktunya terbuai karena kerja yang menurut Draco belum berarti apa-apa itu, "Lalu apa rencananya?"

"Dalam waktu dekat, Hogwarts akan berada dalam status siaga karena Kau-Tahu-Siapa akan menyerang secra frontal." Lucius menghabiskan sisa teh di cangkirnya, "mulai besok, aku dan anggota Orde yang lain akan berjaga di kawasan sekitar Hogwarts." Lucius meletakkan cangkir kosongnya di tatakan yang ada di meja, "Kau juga... akan ikut bersama kami. Mungkin ini terlal berat, tapi Orde butuh semua kekuatan yang bisa dikerahkan."

Draco memandang ayahnya, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Orde, untuk menebus kesalahanku."

Lucius tak mendengar keraguan dalam suara putranya, "Baiklah, Draco. Dad rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk kita membayar kesalahan yang telah kita lakukan dulu."

Setelah pembicaraan itu, Draco pun kembali ke sanctuarynya, lab bawah tanah. Terpekur dia duduk di dekat kuali kosong. Perang. Kata yang seperti tabu dalam pikirannya kini tampak begitu nyata... begitu dekat. Tapi kalau memang dengan cara ini dia bisa membalas semua kebodohan masa lalunya, Draco akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Tangan kanan Draco meremas lengan kirinya, tempat dimana sebuah tanda menjijikkan terukir di sana. "Hutang ini akan aku bayar lunas, Harry..."

.

.

Minggu sore menjadi saat yang tak disukai Draco, karena Harry harus kembali ke Hogwarts. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Draco tak punya kuasa untuk mencegah.

"Yakin tidak ada titipan untuk Blaise atau Theo?" tanya Harry seraya membenahi jaketnya.

Draco menggeleng, "Mereka bukan orang yang harus dicemaskan sepanjang waktu. Selama belum ada berita penting, aku tidak akan mengganggu investigasi mereka di Hogwarts."

"Hmm... terserah kalau begitu." Harry lalu menoleh ke pintu dimana Sirius baru saja membukanya, "Hai, Sirius," sapanya, "Ku pikir kau tidak akan mengantar anak baptis kesayanganmu ini."

Sirius mendekati Harry dan mengacak rambut pemuda itu yang memang sudah berantakan dari asalnya, "James dan Lily bisa menghantuiku kalau tidak mengantarmu kembali ke Hogwarts." Katanya, "Jaga dirimu di sana, Harry!"

"Pasti." Harry mengambil segenggam penuh bubuk floo dan beralih ke depan perapian, "Baiklah... sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

"Bye, Harry." Sirius melambaikan tangan sekenanya.

Setelah kobaran api hijau menghilang dari perapian, sosok Harry pun lenyap dari ruangan itu. Sirius lalu memandang Draco yang berdiri diam di belakangnya, "Kau sudah mendengar semua dari Lucius, pastinya."

Draco memandang pewaris terakhir nama keluarga Black itu, "Ya. Aku juga sudah mendapatkan kepastian dimana pos jagaku nanti."

"Shrieking Shack, bersama denganku." Kata Sirius, "Kau yakin kau siap untuk ini? perang bisa pecah kapan saja."

Draco memandang perapian yang kini dingin itu, "Harry sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk ikut dalam pencarian Horcrux bersama Profesor Dumbledore. Kalau aku mundur sekarang, aku tidak akan punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya."

Sirius menepuk pundak pemuda itu, "Aku tahu kau bisa. Tapi jangan bertindak gegabah, ya?"

"Hmp!" Draco mendengus, "Ku rasa kau 'si biang tindakan gegabah' di Orde tidak layak menceramahiku begitu."

Hanya tawa Sirius yang terdengar sampai pria itu keluar dari ruangan. Draco menghela nafas dan duduk di sofa. Detik waktu terasa begitu lambat berjalan. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak takut. Dia takut, hingga rasanya mungkin dia tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum perang usai.

Pagi tadi, Draco sudah mulai mengepak barang untuk persiapan misinya berjaga di kawasan Hogsmeade dengan memakai Shrieking Shack sebagai basis pengawasan. Pergerakan Death Eater di sekitar Hogwarts juga sudah mulai mengkhawatirkan, jadi Profesor Dumbledore meminta anggota Orde bersiaga penuh dua puluh empat jam setiap hari.

Draco berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, lalu dia pun menuju ke lab karena Severus memintanya membuat beberapa ramuan obat, sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga. Kemarin, Draco sempat menerima bimbingan langsung dari Severus setelah rapat Orde selesai. Itu adalah sesi belajar yang istimewa bagi Draco yang terlanjur terbiasa belajar dengan cara otodidak.

Di lab yang sekarang menjadi daerah kekuasannya itu, Draco mulai membuat ramuan yang dipesan oleh Severus. Setelah menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan, Draco pun mulai bekerja, membunuh waktu dan rasa sepi yang menggelayuti hatinya karena ketiadaan Harry di rumah ini lagi.

.

#

.

Pagi hari datang tanpa sempat Draco memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Dia baru sadar kalau matahari sudah meraja ketika Kreacher datang memberitahu kalau sarapan sudah siap. Draco benar-benar merasa kalau dia sudah seperti Severus, kalau ada di dalam lab... pasti lupa waktu.

Draco pun keluar dari dalam lab dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Lalu dia menuju ke ruang makan di mana ayahnya dan Sirius sudah menunggu.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Draco duduk di bangku yang kosong dan meletakkan serbet makan di pangkuannya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tidur semalaman." Ujar Lucius, "Kau harus cukup istirahat selama kau bisa, Draco. Hari ini misi kita dimulai."

Draco menggangguk, "Aku mengerti, Dad. Setelah ini aku akan coba tidur. Masih ada dua jam sebelum kita berangkat."

Kemudian Kreacher menyajikan makanan untuk para penghuni terakhir di Grimmauld Place ini. Sunyi menjadi mengisi ruangan saat tiga orang itu menikmati makan pagi yang entah kenapa sama sekali tak terasa mengisi perut. Setelah sarapan selesai, Draco pamit untuk sejenak pergi tidur sebelum berangkat ke Shrieking Shack untuk memulai tugas utamanya sebagai bagian dari Orde Phoenix.

.

Setelah sejenak beristirahat untuk memulihkan stamina, Draco pun siap untuk melaksanakan misi utamanya bagi Orde. Dia sudah mengepak barang juga kebutuhan-kebutuhan lain yang mungkin akan diperlukan nanti. Lalu, dia pun turun ke lantai bawah dimana Sirius dan Lucius juga sudah siap. Kali ini dia berpisah dengan ayahnya karena mereka ditempatkan di pos yang berbeda. Selama di Shrieking Shack, Draco akan tinggal bersama Sirius.

Tak banyak buang waktu, ketiganya pun segera berApparate menuju ke lokasi dinas mereka. Draco, masih harus ber-Along side Apparation dengan Sirius karena dia belum menguasai mantra untuk berpindah tempat itu.

Dalam satu sentakan yang lumayan membuat mual, Draco berhasil memijakkan kaki meski sedikit limbung.

"Sensasi yang menyenangkan, eh?" Sirius setengah tertawa melihat wajah Draco yang pucat, "Jangan cemas, kau termasuk kuat. Dulu waktu pertama bisa berApparate, aku malah muntah satu ember." Ceritanya dengan nada yang –anehnya- bangga.

Mereka berdua kini ada di dalam satu gedung tua yang tampak rapuh. Draco sedikit ngeri juga sih mengingat ini adalah bangunan yang –katanya- paling berhantu di Inggris, meski Draco sudah tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya dibalik isu itu, tetap saja menyeramkan.

"Kangen juga. Sudah lama aku tidak kemari." Sirius dengan santainya menaiki tangga yang berderit tiap kali melangkah. "Aku akan tinggal di kamar paling atas sendiri. Tempat kenangan." Katanya, "Kau bisa pakai kamar di lantai bawahku. Sedikit tidak terawat, tapi lumayanlah, perabotnya lengkap. Kau bisa pakai sihir karena di sini juga sudah dilindungi berbagai macam mantra yang menyembunyikan keberadaan manusia di bangunan menyeramkan ini."

Draco mengikuti Sirius sekaligus memandang ke sekeliling. Sungguh, siang hari saja sudah menyeramkan, bagaimana kalau malam? Lalu Sirius menujukkan kamar yang bisa dipakai oleh Draco. Pemuda berambut pirang platinum panjang itu pun masuk ke dalam kamar dan membiarkan Sirius naik ke lantai yang paling atas.

Di kamar itu, Draco tidak heran melihat betapa tidak terawatnya tempat itu. Butuh kerja keras sebelum kamar itu jadi layak huni. Menghela nafas, Draco meletakkan tas kecil yang berisi seluruh perlengkapan yang dia bawa, yang jelas tas itu sudah diberi mantra agar bisa menampung semua barangnya. Lalu dia melepas jubah, melipat lengan bajunya, dan menarik keluar tongkat sihirnya.

"Baiklah... semoga saja aku tidak mati mendadak karena sesak nafas."

Butuh banyak waktu memang untuk membersihkan kamar itu dan memperbaiki perabot yang telah rusak. Belum lagi lantai dan dinding yang sudah berlubang di sana-sini. Draco sebisanya memakai mantra-mantra yang dia kuasai dan hampir tiga jam kemudian, kamar itu akhirnya berubah total. Bebas debu, rapi, dan yang terpenting, semua perabotannya sudah kembali seperti baru. Tak sia-sia Draco terus berlatih mantra transfigurasi.

Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Draco pun merebahkan diri di kasur yang ternyata jadinya empuk dan nyaman. _Well_— tidak buruk juga. Sejenak beristirahat, Draco melanjutkan dengan menata baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari. Setelahnya dia keluar untuk mencari kamar mandi. Dia butuh sedikit kesegaran setelah kerja keras barusan. Untung saja, dia bertemu Sirius di saat yang tepat.

"Sudah selesai dengan kamarmu, Draco?"

"Yeah. Sekarang aku butuh mandi. Di mana kamar mandinya?"

Sirius tertawa pelan, "Kau ini memang tuan muda. Tidak tahan kotor sedikit saja." Lalu dia pun menujukkan letak kamar mandinya. "Oh iya, sampai lupa. Hedwig barusan datang dan bilang kalau malam ini Harry akan mengunjungi kita."

Sontak langkah Draco terhenti, dia memandang Sirius lagi, "Harry? Ke sini? Tapi—bagaimana caranya?"

Senyum lebar muncul di wajah Sirius, "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Bingung, tapi juga tahu kalau Sirius tidak akan memberikan jawabannya sekarang, Draco melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kamar mandi yang ternyata berada dalam taraf layak pakai.

Senang karena akhirnya bisa membersihkan diri, Draco pun memanjakan dirinya lama-lama di kamar mandi karena dia tahu Sirius tidak akan protes.

.

Saat makan malam, Sirius sebelumnya sudah pergi ke Hogsmeade dan membeli makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Draco canggung juga hanya makan berdua dengan Sirius. Apalagi karena Sirius itu tipe yang suka sekali bicara dan selalu menuntut supaya Draco memberi komentar tentang apa saja yang dia bicarakan.

Gema lonceng di rumah itu mengejutkan Draco, terlebih lagi saat Sirius berdiri dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut keluar dari ruangan tempat mereka makan –Draco tak yakin apa itu ruang makan, ruang duduk atau apa-.

"Kenapa kita disini?" Tanya Draco heran saat mereka berhenti di dekat sebuah –sepertinya- pintu ke ruang bawah tanah.

Sirius melihat jam tangannya, "Harusnya sih sudah sampai." Dia pun membuka pintu yang ada di lantai itu. Segera saja udara lembab menyebar keluar.

"Ada apa di bawah sana?" tanya Draco, memandang tangga yang menuju jauh ke bawah tanah. Tak lama, muncul cahaya samar dari lorong itu. "Ada yang datang!"

Sirius malah tersenyum lebar, "Tenang saja. Yang datang itu Harry kok."

"Eh?" Draco terkejut, "Harry? Tapi... bagaimana bisa?"

Pertanyaan itu tak sempat terjawab karena sosok Harry sudah muncul dari anak tangga yang terbuat dari batu itu.

"Oh— Hai, Sirius, Draco." Pemuda berambut berantakan itu berpegang pada lengan Sirius untuk menapak di lantai kayu yang berderit. Lalu dia memeluk ayah baptisnya itu sekilas.

Draco sepertinya terkejut sekali melihat kehadiran Harry di sini, "Bagaimana bisa kau... lorong apa itu?" Tanyanya bingung.

Tak pernah melihat wajah Draco yang seperti itu, Harry merasa senang, "Ini, Mr Malfoy, adalah jalan rahasia yang diketahui para Marauder masa lalu yang diwariskan pada generasi masa kini."

"Lorong rahasia?"

Harry mengangguk dan menjelaskannya sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana mereka bisa bicara dengan santai, "Lorong ini terhubung ke Hogwarts. _Well_— agak seram juga sih jalan masuknya. Kau tahu, dari bawah Whomping Willow."

Kali ini Sirius juga ikut tertawa melihat wajah Draco yang pucat pasi.

"_What?_ Whomping Willow? Kau sudah bosan hidup atau bagaimana?" Tanya Draco dengan nada serius.

"Wow wow... tenang, Draco... aku masih mau hidup kok. Lagi pula Whomping Willow itu tidak berbahaya kalau kau tahu triknya." Kata Harry tanpa bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Lalu dia pun menceritakan tentang tombol kecil yang ada di bagian akar pohon ganas itu, titik kelemahan Whomping Willow yang akan membuatnya diam bagai pohon biasa. Harry, atas persetujuan Sirius, juga menceritakan jalan-jalan rahasia lain yang menghubungkan Hogwarts dengan Hogsmeade.

Itu satu informasi yang tidak pernah disangka oleh Draco, "... Jadi itu caramu lolos dari jerat detensi? Benar-benar keturunan Marauder."

"Terima kasih pujiannya." Kata Harry.

Sirius mengacak-acak rambut Harry yang memang tidak beraturan itu, "Ada kabar apa dari Hogwarts?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Hanya saja Blaise dan Theo mulai menangkap geakan mencurigakan dari anak-anak Slytherin." Kata Harry, "Aku sudah memberitahukan lorong rahasia ini pada mereka. Jadi mereka bisa datang kemari kapanpun."

Draco memandang Harry, "Thanks..." ujarnya tulus.

Lalu mereka pun membahas tentang recana Dumbledore yang telah mendapat sedikit kesimpulan tentang rencana Voldemort. Sepertinya Voldemort sedang membuat cara untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam Hogwarts melalui Kamar Kebutuhan. Tapi bagaimana dan alat apa yang digunakan, masih belum diketahui. Snape hanya bisa membawa kabar kalau Voldemort memerintahkan beberapa anak Slytherin dengan kemampuan tertinggi untuk membantunya dalam rencana ini.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali hilir mudik di depan Kamar Kebutuhan, tapi tidak mendapat hasil apapun. Benar-benar selicin ular, anak-anak Slytherin itu." Saat itu barulah Harry memandang kesekeliling ruangan, "Jadi berbeda sekali tempat ini. Aku tidak akan lupa pengalaman di sini di tahun ketiga. Kalau aku sampai trauma dengan anjing hitam, itu salahmu, Sirius."

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu tertawa, "Tenang saja. Padfoot itu anjing kecil yang bersahabat kok."

Tak lama Harry berkunjung di sana, karena besok dia masih harus sekolah. Sirius dan Draco mengantarnya hingga ke pintu bawah tanah yang menghubungkan dengan lorong. Begitu Harry pergi, dua penghuni Shrieking Shack pun memutuskan untuk istirahat.

.

#

.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan beberapa insiden kecil berkaitan dengan aktivitas Death Eater. Draco, yang masih dibawah umur untuk melakukan sihir di luar area sekolah, menjadi 'petugas medis' yang menyediakan ramuan-ramuan untuk para anggota Orde. Selalu berkutat dengan ramuan selama nyaris dua puluh empat jam sehari, Draco bahkan mendapat pujian dari Severus dan bahkan diizinkan untuk mulai membuat ramuan-ramuan tingkat menengah dan atas. Bahkan ramuan yang tak termasuk dalam kurikulum di Hogwarts.

Draco sangat bersemangat dengan posisinya kali ini. Meski dia lebih sering berada di Shrieking Shack, Draco tidak keberatan karena Harry hampir setiap hari mampir ke tempatnya. Kadang bersama Blaise dan Theo, kadang hanya sendiri. Draco benar-benar senang, dia tidak lagi merasa kesepian karena dia berada begitu dekat denga teman-temannya.

Masalah yang tersisa hanya satu... frekuensi pertemuannya dengan Harry yang meningkat, membuat Draco makin lama makin kesulitan menahan rasa yang terpendam jauh di dalam hatinya.

Hari ini, udara sedikit terasa dingin, padahal musim dingin sudah berada di ujung waktunya, tapi pertanda bahwa musim semi akan datang masih belum tampak, bahkan salju masih terus turun deras melapisi tanah dengan putih yang tak bercela.

"Oooii! Dracooo! Kami dataaang!"

Si pirang yang sedang duduk membaca catatan milik Severus, menutup bukunya dan berdiri menuju ke asal suara. Tak heran dia melihat Harry, Blaise dan Theo ada di Shrieking Shack, tapi kali ini Hermione dan Ron ikut serta juga.

"Kalian... kenapa siang begini kemari semua? Apa tidak masalah?" Tanya Draco.

Harry tertawa mendengar itu, "Kau lupa kalau ini hari sabtu? Jadwal ke Hogsmeade, tapi kami kabur kemari."

Draco lupa sama sekali kalau ini akhir pekan. Sejak dia tak lagi menjadi siswa Hogwarts, sepertinya dia jadi hilang orientasi terhadap waktu dan hari. Lalu dia mengikuti Harry yang menuju ke ruangan terdekat dengan tangga yang sudah diresmikan sebagai ruang duduk. Draco bisa melihat Ron dan Hermione memandangi pelosok rumah yang sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari apa yang mereka ingat.

"Dimana Sirius?" Tanya Harry yang dengan santainya duduk di sofa.

Draco duduk di tempatnya tadi, kursi kayu dekat jendela, "Sedang ada urusan dengan kelompok lain. Entah malam ini kembali atau tidak."

"Kalau Sirius tidak kembali... berarti kau sendirian di sini?" Ron bertanya dengan wajah ketakutan, "Ini kan bangunan paling berhantu di Inggris."

Saat itu Hermione memukul kepala Ron, "Kau ini bagaimana? Kan sudah jelas itu cuma isu yang dibuat Profesor Dumbledore semasa Profesor Lupin sekolah?"

Mendengar itu, Ron nyengir, dan yang lain tertawa.

Kemudian bahan obrolan berubah menjadi serius. Blaise juga Theo mulai mendapat titik terang tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok anak Slytherin tertentu. Pernah satu waktu Theo tidak sengaja mendengar kalau beberapa anak Slytherin mengatakan sesuatu tentang lemari, tapi dia tidak tahu detailnya apa. Informasi itu sudah sampai ke Orde lewat Harry. Jadi mungkin sekarang pihak Orde sudah mulai menyelidiki lemari apa yang dimaksud...

Sepertinya, kengerian perang sudah mulai mengintip dari tempat yang sangat dekat. Membawa teror yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh siapapun.

Draco memandang bagaimana Harry tampak tenang meski dia tahu betul bahwa penentuan akhir perang ini ada di tangannya. Dia tahu Harry hanya mencoba untuk tetap tenang, tapi Draco tidak akan membiarkan Harry terus tersiksa seorang diri. Walau hanya sedikit, Draco ingin mengurangi beban yang terlalu berat untuk dipikul seorang diri dari Harry.

Tak menghiraukan reaksi yang akan timbul dari teman-temannya, Draco pun menawarkan satu hal yang mungkin tidak pernah disangka oleh semua yang ada di ruangan itu, "—Harry... malam ini, apa kau bisa menginap di sini?"

Dan hening menjadi teman setia di tempat itu untuk beberapa saat.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Fiuuuuh... kelar kelaaar... baru kali ini ngetik seChapter sampe seminggu lebih #Orz Mana pake cliffie pula #silahkantaboksaya #stress Maafkan kelamaan apdet ini fic, semoga chap2 berikutnya ga macet lagi. Bener2 udah kehilangan minat nih. Uhuhuhuhuhu... please save me DX

Yaaaa... masih ada yang mau ripiu?

-Err... sekalian mengingatkan, ini fic bakal jadi Drarry... so... maaf aku ga menerima permintaan untuk menjadikan ini sebagai fic non-Drarry. Not your taste? You can click on 'back' button.. Thanks before-


	10. Chapter 9 : I'm Here For You

**A Morning Star**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : General / Friendship / Hurt / Comfort

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

** Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 9 : I'm Here For You**

_"—Harry... malam ini, apa kau bisa menginap di sini?"_

Draco masih tidak percaya kalau dia bisa melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Lebih tidak percaya lagi saat Harry mengiyakan tawaran itu. Saat itu, entah ilusi atau apa, Draco bisa melihat seringai aneh di wajah keempat temannya yang lain.

Maka jadilah— Draco sekarang berdua bersama Harry di Shrieking Shack karena baru saja patronus milik Sirius datang mengabarkan kalau dia tidak akan pulang setidaknya sampai besok siang.

"Kau mau makan malam sekarang? Aku bisa memesannya ke Three Broomsticks."

"Kau beli ke sana?"

"Tidak. Madam Rosmerta tahu kalau Shrieking Shack sekarang jadi pos Orde Phoenix, jadi dia mengirimkan pesanan makanan dengan burung hantu." Jelas Draco.

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Kalau begitu aku tidak menolak. Sebenarnya aku lapar sekali."

Maka Draco pun menulis pesan untuk Madam Rosmerta dan mengirimkan burung hantunya untuk mengambil pesanan.

Sejenak mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam diam. Canggung. Tak tahu kenapa. Padahal biasanya di Grimmauld Place mereka sering bercanda kalau sedang berdua saja. Tapi sekarang… atmosfirnya berbeda.

"Er… apa Sirius sering pergi seperti hari ini?" tanya Harry akhirnya untuk memecah keheningan yang terasa bodoh ini.

Draco duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di dekat jendela yang terbuka, "Lumayan sering. Biasanya dia berpatroli dalam wujud Padfoot dan berkeliling di desa-desa dekat sini."

"Hmmm. Kau berani juga sendiri di sini. Meski sudah terlihat lebih terawat saja ini bekas bangunan tidak berpenghuni."

"Tidak ada masalah buatku. Lagipula tempat ini aman karena profesor Dumbledore sendiri yang memberi mantra di sekelilingnya." Draco memandang ke arah langit malam di luar sana, sibuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

Sampai burung hantu datang membawa pesanan mereka, tak satu pun kata terucap. Dua pemuda itu malah sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Draco menyiapkan makanan di meja bulat yang biasa dia pakai untuk makan sementara Harry –sok- menandang dinding kayu yang tampak rapuh. Makan malam itu sendiri berlangsung dengan amat sangat canggung. Draco yang terlanjur biasa makan sendiri jadi tidak tahu harus bicara apa, sementara Harry yang terbiasa makan dengan suasana ramai mendadak juga jadi diam seribu bahasa. Mereka juga makan tanpa obrolan sama sekali, sepertinya kalau ada yang bicara, semua pasti akan jadi di luar kendali.

Selesai makan, Draco melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, membuat piring-piring kotor di sana berpindah ke tempat cucian.

"Hmm… biasanya apa yang kau lakukan kalau sendirian seperti ini?" tanya Harry akhirnya, bosan dengan keheningan yang ada.

Draco bersandar di kursinya, "membaca… terkadang meramu untuk persediaan obat."

"Benar juga, karena profesor Snape sibuk mengajar, jadinya kau yang kena, ya?" Harry memandang malam yang terbentang di luar jendela, "Lalu… apa kau kita tidak pernah keluar? Ke Hogsmeade, mungkin?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau membuat perkara." Ujar Draco, "lagipula di sini tak sebegitu membosankannya sampai aku ingin pergi ke luar."

Sekali lagi hening berdering di ruangan itu. Harry duduk diam memandang sosok Draco di hadapannya. Sudah begini, Harry mau tak mau jadi memperhatikan penampilan Draco. Dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat, Draco seolah menjelma menjadi orang lainn. Dari sosok anak manja menyebalkan yang selalu membuat orang kesal, menjadi sosok seorang pemuda yang dewasa, bisa diandalkan… dan tampan. Hampir saja Harry terjungkal dari kursi karena pikirannya sendiri. Apa-apaan dia barusan? Memikirkan kalau Draco tampan? _Well, yeah_, sejak dulu, terlepas dari sifat minusnya, bukankah Draco memang termasuk jajaran siswa tampan incaran para siswi Hogwarts; dengan rambut pirang platinum dan mata dinginnya yang tak ramah? Tapi kalau Draco kembali ke Hogwarts dengan penampilannya sekarang, Harry yakin kalau para siswi akan semakin terpikat padanya.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran aneh yang berseliweran di kepalanya. Itu membat Draco memandang heran pada pemuda berkacamata yang ada di depannya.

"Kau oke, Harry?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Hah?" Harry memandang Draco dan kemudian sadar kalau tingkahnya saat ini pasti aneh sekali, "oh! Kurasa aku mengantuk. Keberatan kalau aku tidur?"

Draco berdiri, "kau bisa pakai kamar Sirius."

"Uh—okay." Harry ikut berdiri, "selamat malam, Draco."

Malam itu… mereka berdua sama sekali tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

Keesokan pagi, saat fajar baru saja menyingsing, Sirius kembali ke Shrieking Shack bersama Lucius, kalau sudah begini, biasanya mereka membawa kabar buruk. Benar saja, dia pria dewasa itu memberitahu Harry dan Draco –yang masih setengah mengantuk- kalau sekelompok Death Eaters telah merata tanahkan sebuah desa tak jauh dari Hogsmeade, sekarang anggota Orde Phoenix berjaga semakin ketat agar tak kecolongan lagi. Sirius juga meminta agar Harry tak sering meninggalkan Hogwarts, mengingat keadaan di kastil pasti jauh lebih aman dengan perlindungan langsung dari Dumbledore. Walau Harry tampak keberatan, tapi melihat mimik serius di wajah ayah baptisnya, pemuda berambut berantakan itu tak protes lagi.

Sementara Sirius bicara dengan Harry; Draco sendiri bicara serius dengan sang ayah di dekat pintu lab yang dipakai Draco bekerja membuat ramuan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa tetap di sini, _son_? Kau bisa kembali ke Gimmauld Place kalau kau mau."

Draco menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Dad_. Aku tetap di sini, lagipula kalau terjadi sesuatu, aku bisa segera membantu."

Mendengar itu, Lucius menyadari kalau putra tunggalnya ini telah beranjak jauh lebih dewasa dari apa yang dia ingat. Dia menepuk pundak Draco, "jaga dirimu!"

"Pasti. Kau juga, _Dad_."

"Aku harus kembali ke posku, kau kerjakan tugasmu!" Lucius pun menghilang dari hadaan Draco dengan satu jentikan dari tongkatnya.

Draco kemudian kembali ke ruangan dimana Sirius dan Harry berada.

"Lucius sudah pergi?"

Hanya anggukan yang jadi jawaban dari Draco.

"Baiklah. Harry, sekarang aku minta kau kembali ke Hogwarts! Tetap bersama Ron atau Hermione! Aku tak mau kau sendirian bahkan di dalam Hogwarts. Kau mengerti?!"

"Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri, Sirius!"

"Hanya ingin memastikan kau aman, Harry."

Harry tak membantah lagi saat memandang sorot mata Sirius, "baiklah. Aku janji." Lalu dia memandang Draco, "sepertinya ini waktunya aku untuk kembali ke Hogwarts."

"_Thanks_ untuk kemarin malam, kau mau menemaniku."

_"It's okay,"_ kata Harry, "baiklah, ku rasa ini waktunya aku kembali ke Hogwarts. Sampai jumpa." Harry pun masuk ke dalam jalan rahasia di Shrieking Shack dan segera menghilang.

Sirius menyibak jubahnya, "kita punya banyak pekerjaan di sini. Kau mulailah menyiapkan ramuan obat dasar, untuk jaga-jaga saja. Dan, oh! Ya, aku baru ingat, tadi Sni- bukan, Severus memberi kabar kalau dia akan coba kemari setelah makan siang nanti. Sekarag aku mau tidur dan jangan ganggu aku!"

Tak memberi kesempatan Draco untuk bicara, Sirius langsung naik ke lantai atas dan menyisakan suara pintu yang tertutup.

_"Bossy."_ Draco berbalik dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Keadaan semakin memburuk, dia tak bisa bohong pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini dia benar-benar sangat cemas pada Harry, sampai ingin rasanya dia menyelinap ke Hogwarts demi memastikan kalau pemuda bermata hijau itu aman di sana. Tapi dia tak boleh gegabah, toh di sana juga ada Ron, Hermione, Blaise dan Theo, mereka pasti akan menjaga Harry tetap aman. Itu pasti.

Draco menyisir poni panjangnya dengan jemari dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam lab untuk mulai membuat pasokan ramuan.

.

Saat Draco keluar dari lab, dia terkejut melihat Shrieking Shack penuh oleh anggota Orde, termasuk Severus di antara mereka, bahkan dia melihat Kingsley di sana. Sadar kalau ini bukan waktunya untuk muncul, Draco kembali ke dalam lab dan duduk di di kursi yang ada di dekat tungku. Dia mengambil sebuah buku dan membaca dalam diam.

Belum habis beberapa halaman, pintu lab diketuk dan terbuka sebelum Draco sempat menjawab. Ternyata yang datang adalah Severus. Draco langsung berdiri dan hampir melemparkan bukunya ke lantai.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu," ujar Severus seperti biasa, langsung pada tujuan. Dia mengeluarkan segulung perkamen dan memberikannya pada Draco, "pelajari ramuan itu!"

Draco menerima perkamen tua itu, "ramuan apa ini?"

"Ramuan obat yang sekian tingkat lebih tinggi dari standart Hogwarts. Dengan kemampuanmu, aku tahu kau bisa." Severus segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setengah terpana, Draco membuka gulungan perkamen itu dan membacanya dengan teliti. "Sekian tingkat lebih tinggi dari standart Hogwarts? Ini mungkin lebih tinggi dari standart Auror." Draco memandang rak berisi bahan-bahan ramuan yang tersisa, "aku harus pesan bahan lain. Semoga Sirius tak ada pekerjaan."

Hari itu waktu rasanya berlalu sangat cepat. Satu menit Draco menulis daftar bahan ramuan yang dia butuhkan dan memberikannya pada Sirius, satu menit kemudian Draco baru sadar kalau hari sudah sangat larut. Dia melihat jam di dinding dan terkejut melihat jarum sudah menunjuk ke angka 11. Draco langsung keluar lab dan melihat kalau seisi Shrieking Shack ini gelap gulita. Draco menjentikkan tongkatnya dan lampu-lampu di sana menyala temaram.

Saat Draco hendak ke kamarnya, dia melihat seekor burung hantu coklat bertengger di ambang jendela ruang duduk. Burung hantu itu bersuara pelan, seolah memanggil Draco agar mendekat. Draco mengambil surat di paruh burung itu dan memberi si burung sepiring penuh owl's treat. Kemudian Draco duduk di sofa dan membaca surat, rupanya dari Blaise. Temannya yang satu itu memberitahu perkembanya lemari yang menjadi misteri bagi Orde saat ini. Menurut Blaise, Theo sempat tak sengaja mendengar ada sekelompok anak Slytherin yang bicara tentang 'jalan masuk ke Hogwarts'. Mereka juga susah melaporkan ini pada Severus, yang mana pasti akan segera sampai pada profesor Dumbledore.

Draco menghela nafas. Dia jadi merasa tak berguna. Semetara Harry dan teman-teman lainnya bekerja keras di sana, dia hanya berdiam diri di Shrieking Shack dan membuat ramuan, tetap ada di _'safety zone'_.

"Draco? Kau belum tidur?"

Pemuda berambut pajang itu menoleh dan mendapati Sirius berdiri di ambang pintu, "ada surat dari Blaise, tentang lemari misteri kita."

Sirius mendekati Draco dan mengambil surat yang disodorkan padanya. Dia membaca dengan cepat, "baiklah… jadi mereka berniat membuat jalan alternatif masuk ke Hogwarts? Dengan lemari itu?" melihat Draco mengangguk, Sirius menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bukan berita yang menyenangkan, eh?"

"Blaise dan Theo masih mencari informasi lain."

Mereka tak sempat bicara lagi karena mendadak terdengar suara orang yang yang berapparate. Tapi mereka tak panik karena yang bisa masuk hanyalah para anggota Orde. Tak lama Kingsley pun masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ada sedikit masalah. Kalian berdua ikut aku dan selalu siagakan tongkat kalian!"

"Aku juga?"

Kingsley mengangguk, "tak masalah, setelah kekacauan ini selesai, kau langsung kembali ke Shrieking Shack, maka Kementrian tak akan bisa melacakmu. Saat ini kita butuh semua tenaga yang ada."

Tak buang waktu, Kingsley menyambar tangan dua orang itu dan sedetik kemudian sudah ada di sebuah hutan dengan sekelompok anggota Orde lain.

"Sekelompok Death Eater tampak di salah satu bar di desa itu. Seseorang sudah masuk ke sana." Ujar salah satu anggota Orde.

Draco merapatkan jubahnya, udara terasa sangat dingin, tapi dingin itu terlupakan oleh rasa tegang yang lebih kuat mencengkramnya. _Okay_, Draco memang menginginkan satu hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan, tapi dia tidak minta secepat ini. Yang benar saja, dia tak pernah memakai mantra untuk pertempuran, meski begitu, dia tak boleh mundur. Dia sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus semua kesalahan masa lalunya. Dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga Harry, memastikan kalau pemuda itu aman, dan Draco tahu ini yang harus dia lakukan.

Dalam sekejap mata, seseorang muncul di dekat Kingsley dan membisikkan sesuatu, jelas yang dia bawa bukan kaba baik karena mendadak saja Kingsley berbalik dan mengatakan kalau semua harus segera menuju ke Hogwarts karena Death Eater berhasil menerobos masuk. Jelas saja itu bukan kabar bagus, para anggota Orde dengan cekatan membentuk tim.

"Draco kau denganku!" Sirius menyambar lengan Draco dan dalam satu helaan nafas, mereka sudah ada di gerbang utama Hogwarts. Butuh beberapa menit untuk para anggota Orde untuk melepas semua mantra perlindungan di gerbang itu.

Setelah gerbang terbuka, mereka semua langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kastil. Draco tetap bersama Sirius, dan dia melihat pintu aula besar terbuka. Di dalamnya ada empat orang Death Eater yang memporak porandakan seisi aula besar itu.

Sirius menyerang tanpa peringatan, diikuti oleh dua anggota Orde. Draco memisahkan diri dari anggota Orde dan menyusuri koridor Hogwarts yang entah kenapa jadi tampak asing baginya. Lalu dia berpapasan dengan Remus tak jauh dari aula besar.

"Draco, kau disini? Mana Sirius?"

"Di aula besar. Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Entahlah. Begitu sadar ada begitu banyak Death Eater masuk ke dalam Hogwarts."

"Para siswa?"

"Aman di asrama mereka. Auror dan guru berjaga di tiap asrama," Remus menepuk pundak Draco, "kau berhati-hatilah!"

Draco mengangguk dan berpisah jalan dengan Remus. Belum lagi dia jauh melangkah, dia bertemu dengan Blaise dan Theo. Dua Slytherin itu tampak terkejut melihat Draco ada di sini.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa keluar? Asrama dijaga, kan?"

Blaise mendengus, "Kau pikir penjagaan seperti itu bisa menahan kami?"

Draco menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Jadi apa sekarang? Lemari itu ternyata berfungsi?"

"Sedikit keberuntungan mereka," ujar Theo, "dengar, Draco, saat ini yang terpenting kita harus menemukan Harry. Kita harus pastikan dia selamat."

"Karena itu aku datang," Draco berjalan setengah berlari, "apa kalian pikir dia ada di asrama?"

'Dengan kejadian ini? Tidak mungkin, Draco. Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia dan apa yang kita sebut sebagai 'masalah', selalu ada dalam satu paket." Blaise mengikuti Draco menaiki tangga, "aku dengar dari Ron dan Hermione kalau Harry sedang ada 'pelajaran privat' dengan profesor Dumbledore. Mungkin mereka ada di ruang kepala sekolah."

Mereka bertiga belum sempat melangkah saat terdengar dentuman yang keras dari kejauhan.

"Suaranya dari arah Menara Astronomi!" seru Theo.

Draco memacu langkahnya menuju asal suara dentuman tadi, dan dia melihat sekelompok murid dari ujung koridor. Draco mengenal mereka sebagai anak-anak Gryffindor. Hermione dan Ron juga ada di sana, benar-benar murid dari asrama yang tak kenal takut.

"Draco!" Hermione terkejut melihat Malfoy muda itu di sini. Dia menyuruh teman-temannya yang lain pergi duluan sementara dia dan Ron tetap di tempat.

"Di mana, Harry?"

"Entah. Dia pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah selesai makan malam tadi dan belum kembali." Ujar Hermione.

Kegaduhan semakin terdengar jelas, karena melihat Kingsley menuju ke Menara Astronomi, para remaja itu pun mengikutinya. Di tangga menuju ke menara itu mereka melihat jalan terblokir oleh rerutuhan dinding. Para anggota Orde segera menyingkirkan reruntuhan itu dan langsung naik ke atas menara. Sampai di atas menara itu, mereka melihat Dumbledore dan Harry dikepung oleh empat Death Eater yang dikenal Draco sebagai penyihir berdarah dingin, bengis dan tak kenal ampun. Di sana juga ada Bellatrix Lestrange, bibi Draco.

Segera saja pertempuran Death Eater dan anggota Orde tak bisa dihindari. Draco meminta Theo, Hermione dan Ron untuk mundur sementara dia dan Blaise menyelinap untuk mengamankan Harry dan Dumbledore yang tampak tidak berada dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Draco!" Harry menopang tubuh sang kepala sekolah.

"Diamlah! Ayo! Kita harus keluar dari sini!" Draco membantu memapah Dumbledore sementara Blaise mencari jalan aman dari arena adu mantra di sana. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat dimana tiga teman mereka menunggu dan segera membawa Dumbledore menjauh dari sana. Di anak tangga terbawa, mereka melihat Severus dan seingat Harry, Ron dan Hermione, baru kali ini mereka merasa lega saat melihat guru ramuan mereka itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Severus, dengan gerak cepat menggantikan posisi Harry menopang tubuh Dumbledore.

"Ceritanya panjang, sekarang tolong profesor Dumbledore, dia meminum racun Voldemort."

Ucapan Harry membuat mimik wajah Severus menjadi lebih pucat dari biasanya, "Aku tangani ini. Kalian cari anggota Orde dan tetap bersama mereka!"

Tak mau membantah, para remaja itu pun berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Severus. Mereka menuju ke arah asrama Gryffindor dan melihat kalau di halaman juga terjadi aksi lempar mantra antar Orde dan Death Eater. Tapi sepertinya Death Eater mulai terdesak dan mereka berlarian ke arah gerbang.

Sirius muncul di ujung koridor bersama Remus dan dia langsung memeluk anak baptisnya, "Harry! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Sirius."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Ayo! Kita bicara di aula besar."

.

Aula besar tampak masih berantakan akibat kekacauan yang ditimbulka para Death Eater tadi, tapi meja-meja panjang dan kursi sudah utuh kembali. Draco duduk di sebelah Harry dan dia, seperti yang lain, mendengarkan cerita Harry dengan seksama.

Tak ada satu pun yang memotong karena mereka terlalu terkejut dengan fakta kalau Harry dan Dumbledore baru saja kembali dari pencarian Horcrux, juga tentang Dumbledore yang meminum racun agar Harry bisa mengambil kalung yang tersimpan di dalam cairan beracun itu. Lalu Harry mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berliontin dari dalam jaketnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Jadi ini Horcrux?" Sirius memandang liontin itu.

"Tidak… begitu aku menyentuhnya, aku tahu itu palsu." Ujar Harry lirih.

Sirius mengambil lionton itu dan mengamatinya. Saat dia melihat ukiran inisial di liontin itu, seketika genggaman tangannya melonggar dan liontin itu jatuh kembali ke meja, "R… A… B…"

"Kau kenal dia, Sirius?" tanya Harry.

"Tentu saja… R.A.B… Regulus… Arcturus… Black… Dia adikku."

Tak ada lagi yang bicara saat itu.

.

#

.

Pagi datang begitu saja tak peduli kehebohan yang terjadi di Hogwarts semalam. Para auror dan anggota Orde berjaga di setiap sudut dan memastikan semua aman. Pelajaran diliburkan untuk sehari dan para murid dilarang keluar dari kastil. Harry dan yang lain berkumpul di sebuah ruangan tak terpakai di bagian belakang kastil. Draco diizinkan ada di Hogwarts sebagai 'tenaga pengawas tambahan', dan pemuda itu tahu dia harus berterima kasih pada Sirius yang memberinya 'posisi' ini.

"Jadi profesor baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione, tampak sangat lega.

"Ya. Hanya butuh stirahat totoal tapi dia akan pulih," ujar Harry, "tapi aku lebih memikirkan liontin ini."

Semua mata di sana memandang liontin di tangan Harry.

"Aku tak menyangka itu milik adiknya Sirius," ujar Ron, "aku bahkan tak tahu dia punya adik."

"Dia juga tak pernah mengatakannya padaku," Harry menghela nafas panjang, "jadi kenapa liontin adik Sirius menjadi Horcrux?"

"Karena dia adalah seorang Death Eater."

Kali ini semua bersamaan memandang Draco.

"Aku ingat _mum_ pernah bilang kalau Sirius dicap sebagai pembangkang di keluarga Black. Tapi adiknya, adalah contoh kebanggaan keluarga Black. Pure blood, Slytherin, dan pendukung Kau-Tahu-Siapa, saat usianya 16 tahun, dia bergabung menjadi Death Eater." Draco berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela, "tapi dia menghilang tak lama kemudian. Kabar yang beredar, dia mati, tapi jasadnya tak pernah ditemukan."

Semua diam sampai Blaise berdehem.

"_Well_… itu bukan cerita keluarga yang bisa kau dengar saat malam."

"Blaise!" Theo menyikut rusuk pemuda di sampingnya.

Hermione memandang Harry, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kau bilang Horcrux ini palsu, jadi… dimana yang asli?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, "yang jelas kita harus tunggu sampai kondisi profesor Dumbledore membaik."

Saat itu Ron masih terus memandang liontin di meja, _"Hey, guys,"_ dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "ku rasa aku pernah melihat liontin ini sebelumnya."

Ucapan Ron membuat Harry dan Hermione ikut memandangi liontin itu. Membuat tiga Slytherin disana menjadi bingung.

"Kau benar, Ron. Rasanya aku pernah lihat liontin macam ini."

Ketiga Gryffindor itu masih diam. Mencoba membuka ingatan mereka. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga teringat di saat yang bersamaan, "Grimmauld Place!"

.

.

Draco memijat pangkal hidungnya, dia butuh tidur. Well, anggota Orde yang berjaga di Hogwarts butuh tidur. Dua hari berturut-turut mereka berjaga di sini, begitu juga Draco yang tetap berjaga dalam bayangan. Sebisa mungkin tak beranjak dari posnya, di salah satu menara Hogwarts. Seperti saat ini, dia diam memandang sore dari jendela, jingga yang memantul di danau.

Pandangannya teralih saat pintu ruangan berbentuk bulat itu terbuka dan masuklah Harry dengan membawa satu nampan penuh berisi makanan.

"Hei, aku bertemu ayahmu dan katanya kau tak muncul saat makan siang tadi, jadi… aku bawakan ini." Harry meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di atas salah satu kotak kayu yang banyak tergeletak disana, "kau _okay_? Kau terlihat… lebih pucat?"

Draco bersandar di kisi jendela, "aku lebih butuh tidur daripada makan."

"Kalau begitu tidur saja!"

"Dan melalaikan misiku? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Aku akan menggantikanmu."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alinya.

"Aku bisa menggantikanmu berjaga sementara kau tidur. Lumayan kan? Daripada kau jadi mayat hidup karena kurang tidur." Harry berjalan mendekat, sedikit tak tega melihat Draco sekarang. Pemuda itu tampak luar biasa pucat… lelah. Harry jadi merasa tak enak, sementara dia tidur nyaman di kasur hangatnya di asrama, Draco harus berjaga disini di ruangan sempit dan berdebu. Harry duduk bersandar di dinding, "duduklah! Itu bukan larangan, kan?"

Akhirnya Draco duduk di sebelah Harry dan menarik nafas panjang, "sudah ada kabar tentang liontin itu?"

Harry mengangguk, "Sirius sedang membawanya dan akan menunjukkannya pada Kreacher."

"Kenapa Kreacher?"

"Karena Kreacher yang paling dekat dengan Regulus."

Draco memandang Harry dengan heran.

"Entahlah. Aku juga belum dapat cerita lengkapnya. Remus bilang aku jangan terlalu banyak tanya dulu pada Sirius. Masalah tentang adiknya ini adalah topik yang sangat sensitif." Harry duduk bersila, "cobalah makan. Kau pasti lapar."

Draco mengambil makanan yang dibawa Harry.

"Habiskan!"

_"Okay, dad."_ Gerutu Draco seraya mengambil sebuah sandwich dari piring.

Selagi Draco makan, Harry sekali lagi memandangi pemuda itu. Meski pakaiannya tampak kusut dan tak serapi biasanya, juga rambut panjangnya yang terikat begitu saja, Harry tetap merasa kalau Draco malah tampak lebih menarik.

_"Great… pasti ada yang salah dengan otakku."_ Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding, masih sambil memandang Draco yang sedang mengambil sandwichnya yang kedua. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu lebih sering menguap daripada mengunyah, "Draco, _seriously_, kalau kau lelah tidur saja! Aku yang akan berjaga."

Sudah tak kuat menahan kantuk, akhirnya Draco menyerah dan meletakkan sandwichnya lagi di piring lalu bersandar di tembok batu ruangan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Draco tidur meski posisinya tampak tak nyaman.

Harry melirik wajah tidur Draco, "dia pasti benar-benar lelah." gumamnya.

Mendadak saja, kepala Draco bersandar di pundak Harry, membuat sekujur tubuh si Gryffindor itu menjadi tegang. Harry merasa kalau jantungnya mulai berdetak tak terkendali. Sadar kalau Draco tak akan nyaman bersandar pada bahunya yang kaku, perlahan Harry merilekskan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Draco pulas di sampingnya.

Saat itu, Harry merasa sangat nyaman. Seolah ada kain hangat tak kasat mata yang sedang menyelimutinya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AWAN_ANGEL** *tebar confetti

Well… hadiah ultahnya, sesuai pesanan, lanjutan dari fic yang telah lama tertunda. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Mumpung masih ada mood, saya coba nerusin fic ini dulu deh =) Mohon bantuan dan dukunganya XD #pelukparareaders


End file.
